The Last Progeny
by Draguna Doragon
Summary: Adra was found and raised by two Krogan. She's not the same as normal human woman, and people keep gravitating towards her...they seem to trust her, but he she does NOT trust them. M for a reason, lots of characters and OC's. main pairings are ThaneXAdra, FemshepXOC, MordinXOC etc. Hard core action and smut to follow.
1. Chapter 1

**The trials of the last Progeny**

"Who are you young one? Where are your parents?"

A young battle hungry Krogan looks down at a young human child with curiosity. The woman had left her clan on Tuchanka to escape the misery of her existence there. She also took her older sister with her. They were young and from a famous blood line. She was most desired by the men in their clan and yet after her second still born she could take no more. The Krogan may not live as long as the Asari, but they still lived a very long time. Centuries of still borns was something she could stomach for herself, or her sister. The Genophage scarred her soul more than any bullet ever would. So she took up the life of a mercenary for hire, and made quite a pretty pile of credits for herself as well. Her sister was as good with a rifle as she was, but preferred to use her hands in battle whenever possible. She'd be gaining on her position very soon.

The Krogan had been providing front line fire for a band of blood pack thugs chasing after a mark that ran away from his debts to a forsaken desert planet at the edges of the terminus system.

When she came across a human child... "Girl, what is your name and where are your parents?"

"Will you harm me?" The Krogan looked down at the girl with an incline of her massive head and furrowed her gaze at the child. The girl was short, had a bob of black hair and brilliant green eyes. Pale skin for a human, like she'd never been on the surface before, which was reaffirmed with the way the girl squinted around in the light. The warrioress had found the girl hiding behind some supply crates, hugging her knees and shaking with fear.

But no crying.

Those big green eyes seemed to take everything in, like she was an AI analysing the situation before acting. Now those eyes were on her.

"I will not harm a youngling. I am Yurak Kilona."

"You are Krogan."

"Yes." Kilona looked around them with big amber eyes. "You may call me Kilona."

"Because Yurak is your clan name." The Krogan looked back at the child then. "And you are from Tuchanka."

"You have been well informed of Krogan ways." Kilona looked the child over again. She older than she first looked. Curled up in a ball she looked like she was not long from her mother's teat. No she straightened her back and looked up at her, it seems she was around 14? Maybe older? "You must come with me now child. We are mercenaries after a human called-"

"The human ran past me approximately 13 minutes ago." She lifted her little hand up and pointed into a mobile platform to her right. "He locked himself inside. He is probably still there."

"Well, then I'll get to have the kill shot after all!" Kilona chuckled, her black armour rattling with the movement of her shoulders. She then winked at the girl. "Be good, stay down there behind the crates, and I'll be right back."

"I will stay here as instructed." Setting her visor to black again Kilona stalked over to the door of the building and grunted when she found it was locked. The heavy security door was locked. "Damn Pyjak. Locked himself in a cage to thick to blast through. Got to be a way of getting in..."

Kilona was contemplating if she could find a window to blast when she saw a pink little hand waving at her from behind the crates. Curiosity getting the better of the huntress she carefully returned to the human behind the crates. "You ok kid?"

"I am not called kid." The girl stuttered, then pointed to the door. "I have don't as instructed and remained here. However, I could provide assistance in hacking the security override for the coms room you are trying to breech." Kilona's amber eyes blinked down at the kid and just about got the gist of that.

"You can get me inside?" the girl nodded. "alright...but you need to stay behind me and hide when I tell you to."

"Yes Kilona." The Krogan had to move pretty damn quick as the girl prang to her feet and hurtled towards the door. There weren't any outside defences around the platform, but that bastard Kracus had marcs firing at their asses all the way to this planet, so she could bet he had a few by his side in there. didn't want the kid getting shot. To her surprise the girl had an Omni-tool. She was hacking system after system and appeared to be putting little effort into it too.

"Quite the tech whizz aint you kid? Did you father teach you that?"

"I am not called kid. I have no father."

"Oh...then your-"

"I have no mother either." The girl's hands were trembling, but her voice was calm and her gaze focused on the glowing grid over the door. "Are you prepared to enter?"

"erm...Yeah?"

"Then I'll open the door now."

Ancestors be damned. She bloody well did.

Kilona had seconds to grab the girl's shoulder and rag her behind her vast form and launch a grenade into the room. Two mechs down. "There are 6 more synthetics inside, and one organic."

"How the hell-never mind. Stay here!"

"I will remain-"

Kilona released a war cry and charged into the room.

She counted each mech she put down with her assault rifle. Thermal clips pinged off in quick succession as she practised her races' art of _overkill._ She was almost stunned into paralysis when she counted 6 smoking mechs...then she saw the whimpering form of Kracus and grinned.

"Kracus. This is what you get for cheating Aria!"

Grenade to the face. _That'll do the trick._ She then pulled his id badge from his form, his wallet, and a necklace that looked pretty personal. That should be proof enough.

As she chuckled to herself and headed for the door she locked eyes with wide green ones. "Oh shit. Listen kid, you weren't meant to see-"

"I am not called kid." Kilona sighed and ushered the girl away from the door and the bloody room.

"Alright. Go one then."

"I am confused." The girl cocked her head to one side and furrowed her brows up at the Krogan. "What action are you asking me to perform?"

"You're name? You've been snapping that your name isn't kid, so you must want me to know it?" she rolled her eyes and sighed. The hassle the kid saved her was worth knowing her name after all. It would have taken her hours to get through that door by brute strength.

"You misunderstood Kilona. I do not have a designation. I simply did not wish to be referred to as a young goat."

Gears were starting to click in her head now, and it made her chest ache.

"You...don't have any parents? Not even a name? How the hell have you survived on this planet for so long if you can't even remember your damn name?! In fact! How long have you been here?!" the girl staggered backwards and regarded her cautiously.

"Have I angered you Kilona? It was not my intention."

"No, I'm just pissed off. but not at you. come on, answer me?"

"I have never had parents. Nor a 'name'. I have lived here all my life and live off the protein and nutrient packs in these crates." She pointed to the very crates she was found hiding behind. The lid was off, and there was hardly any pouches left... "Does my answer suffice Kilona?"

"You." She ground, pointing at the girl's face, and then pressed her thumb to her own chest. "Are coming with me."

The girl blinked rapidly and then turned to look down and to one side.

"Kilona wishes to take me with her."

"You're damn right I do." The Krogan grumbled. Her sister was going to kick her ass for this, she was sure of it. She would have to anticipate lots of 'it's only because you can't have kids of your own', and, 'are you so weak you see a needy child and adopt it?', maybe even, 'you could have at least nabbed a Turian. Humans are so squishy and weak'. But she had come in useful. She was a natural with tech. Something neither of the Yurak sisters were.

"This is alright? It is my choice?" Kilona raised a brow and turned to look at the girl again. She could have sworn the kid was talking to someone else...but that was impossible. They were the only two people there. _She must be a little screwy growing up in solitude...yeah, that's it._

"Well, I'm not going to drag you kicking or screaming but-"

"You will not harm me?" the girl looked up at her once more, giving Kilona her full attention. "You will...'raise' me?"

"...sure." The Krogan had to admit she _would _never have children of her own. This might be her only way...and the kid could use her tech! _If I don't take her with me she will die as soon as her rations run out. _

"Alright." The girl nodded with determination. "Then I shall be your child and you shall be my mother. I shall call you mother, and you will name me accordingly."  
"Wow, let's not jump ahead of ourselves here k-" the girl's green eyes narrowed on her. "Oh, well, fine! But you're having a Krogan name!" she huffed, pretending to be put out and frustrated with this development...

...but inside there was a maternal part of her that started to wake up and feel again. She started leading them back towards her shuttle. "And you'll have Krogan values. And honour. And you'll always do as I tell you."

"Yes mother." Kilona stopped in her tracks and looked down at the girl.

Wow. That felt good and sad at the same time.

"Right...this way."

"Put it back!" Kilona snarled and pushed her sister's chest hard.

"Over my flaming carcass Kirna! She is mine now. the little one is good with tech and hacked the _hell_ off a premium security door, and has no one else, and-"

"I did not leave Tuchanka for a life of freedom, to be burdened by your need for a pet to mother! Keep your brooding to yourself and throw the human back down to-"

"Just encase I haven't made myself _damn _clear." Kilona stalked towards her sister and backed her up against the shuttle wall. It wasn't a difficult feat, as two Krogen filled a shuttle easily with their girth. Her black armour clinked with her older sister's silver set, and amber eyes looked into brown ones. The sisters were always so different. Kirna was older, cold, and the leader. She would have kept popping out dead children on command in the name of the Krogan had she not been dragged away by her younger sister. Kilona was much more...well...softer on the inside. She was also more passionate and damn well explosive if you pissed her off.

She was also bigger and stronger than Kirna. This usually caused the older sister to back down and grumble off to one side. "She is mine. Touch her and I'll break your fingers. Understood?"

"Just keep it out of my way." There, she backed down, as usual, and returned to sitting and staring out o the window. "At least we got the credits for the hit and not those blood pack bast-"

"Kirna!" Kilona put her hands over the human girl's ears and ushered the girl to sit beside her, on the other side of the shuttle to the other Krogan. "Language!"

"Oh hell, you're _really _going to make me watch my f-"

"Yes." Kilona ground out and took her helmet off. Immediately she felt the inquisitive gaze of the human girl she had taken under her 'wing' and looked down at her. Female Krogan didn't show their faces in public 'normally', but they were mercs for hire. And if this girl was to be her child she should at least know what her mother looks like. Her skin was thick and sandy in colour, with deep brown plating smoothing over her head, down her back and carapace. Her amber eyes were wide and full of tenderness, focus and a promise. "I am her mother now. You will act accordingly to having a youngling around." She then smiled down at the girl. "Now, how about a name then? A strong Krogan name."

"You are _not_ giving her a Krogan name." Kilona's amber eyes seemed to become molten gold as they bore into her sister.

"You have no say over what I do and do not do to my child. If I am to be her mother, I will do this properly. So speak against my child or my will towards her again, and I'll bruise you until you're sorry or quiet. Don't interrupt me again." She waited until her sister returned her gaze to the window before smiling down at her daughter again. "Now, you look like a clever girl. I shall give you a clever name."

"I do possess a vast intellect for a human of my age." Kilona just laughed at her and placed a hand on her head, ruffling her black bob.

"I shall call you Adra. One of our ancestors was famous for her tactical prowess and conniving plots in conning enemies out of land and bounty. You are smart and good with tech. This will be your name. Do you agree?"

"Yes mother."

"Good!"

* * *

"Adra! Get us out of here!" Kilona barked into her ear piece, dug in with her sister behind an overturned table and keeping enemy mercs off their ass. All the while they looked behind them to see if the shuttle had turned up yet.

"Yes mother!" crackled over the com link and the relieving sound of engines rasped through the air like music to her ears. "I will land in approximately 1 minute and 11 seconds. Please time your and Auntie Kirna's jump together this time. The shuttle was damaged last time when you jumped one after the other."

"Is that brat calling us fat?!" Kirna snarled, throwing a grenade over the table and bracing herself for the thud of the blast. It came, they swore and looked for the shuttle landing.

"I was not calling you fat Auntie Kirna. You are within the optimum mass parameters for a female Krogan, as is mother. However, the shuttle is not built to withstand that kind of-"

"JUST GET US OUT OF HERE ALREADY!"

"Yes mother. I am here."

"Grenade!" Kilona threw a nasty Batarian grenade over her shoulder and grabbed her sister's arm. "Now, run!"

It was close, but they managed to just about jump into the shuttle at the same time, and then rolled backwards as it took off with a jerk forward. Kirna was on top of Kilona for a few minutes as they tore through back allies and twisted around obstacles. When they finally smoothed out into occupied space and were 'safe', the Krogan pushed themselves to freedom and hammered on the cockpit door.

"Hay! Cutting it close this time Adra!"

"Apologies mother. I had to avoid a line of turrets to evacuate you from the battlefield. Do you procure the data?"

"I did." Kilona pulled the door open and shuffled into the cockpit with her daughter. She sat in the co-pilot seat and grinned at the human. "That hack software you uploaded into our Omni-tools worked a treat. Those Pyjaks had no chance to cover their asses with the speed we were in and out."

"I am glad the upgrade worked efficiently for the mission mother."

"Yeah, and that new thermal clip upgrade means we don't waste as many slugs. Good catch kid."

"Auntie Kirna. You know I am not a young goat. You are aware of my name and have been for several years now."

"Damn." Kirna chuckled and put her hands on the pilot chair and looked down at the human. "Have I really been stuck with you for that long?"

"9 years, 11 months, 2 weeks and 13 hours, 45 minutes. I am soon to be 24 years of age and you should have no reason to confuse me with a young goat by this stage in our history." There was a slight curve to the woman's lips, something it had taken her a while to develop, and always brought a warm fuzzy feeling to her care givers.

"Damn. Doesn't time fly when you're having fun huh?" Kirna ruffled the woman's long black hair and chuckled. "Who'd have thought I'd actually like you?"

"It took you long enough." Adra joked, making both Krogan bark with laughter. they always enjoyed it when she joined in their humour. "2 years and 4 days to be exact."

"Yeah I remember." Kirna chuckled and removed her helmet. Her skin was thick and sandy like her younger sister, but her eyes were dark brown and her plating crimson. It was still smooth, like all female Krogan plates were, but there were soft ridges in chevrons up her crest. "You had a nightmare and your Ma was out cold from that fall she had-"

"-out of an elevator." Kilona chipped in.

"-and you just kept crying. So I came in to tell you to-"

"Shut the hell up. Yes Auntie, I remember." Adra landed the shuttle in the Omega transit bay and put her security protocols in place. "You then proceeded to try and bribe me with food."

"Well it wasn't my finest-"

"Then toys." Adra walked between her guardians as they got off the shuttle. "Then guns." Kilona growled at that. "Then credits."

"You were crying so damn loud I couldn't even think!" they walked towards their apartment, helmets long since replaced so the mystery of a female Krogan could be upheld.

"Oh, and of course you then tried threatening me with acts of violence."

"The good old fashioned Krogan back up plan." Kirna added, so glad her sister had only whacked her silly for a few minutes after the first time she heard this story. Damn, she'd never seen Kilona so pissed in her life...

"And then you held me." Adra placed her tiny human hand on her Auntie's shoulder and released a breathtaking smile. "That was the moment your aggression towards me ceased and we built a relationship worthy of an aunt and her niece. It also lead to you showing me how to tackle a man to the ground using only my hand and his privates."

"Of course. Like all Aunties do."

They laughed as they went about making dinner. Merc work was an exhausting job to have, and left all three of them starving afterwards. Varren burgers with lots of hot sauce, followed with a round of chocolate ice-cream always went down well. The sisters sat on the large sofa opposite their large TV (a digital display terminal the size of the whole wall) and Adra laid across their laps, her head resting on her mother's legs so she could play with her long raven hair.

This was their life. It wasn't Tuchanka. It didn't cry of Krogan glory, or any Krogan for that matter, but it was a good life. They were fulfilled at work, get credits and had a family to love and care for. they were happy.

Then the plague came.

* * *

Adra's whole world was falling through her trembling fingers as she ran from her mother and to her aunty. They were struggling to breathe and their fevers were through the roof. What didn't help was the fact that the local merc factions were locking them all up and blaming humans for the plague. They were the only ones not affected by it after all.

"I need a doctor." Adra found herself cornered in the corridor to her apartment by two batarians. They were aiming massive shotguns at her face and chest and sneering at her. "My Krogan parents are very ill. They have the plague. Please allow me to requisite a doctor for-"

"You hear that!" the larger one barked, all his eyes glaring at her. Adra had her hands up, but that didn't stop them from aiming at her. "The human filth has _Krogan _parents! You could at least come up with a better lie than that human."

"I am not lying. I need to find a doctor to treat them. They have the plague. Please allow me to pass you and find one." The mercs looked at each other with agitated confusion across their brows. The girl wasn't expressing any emotion. She stood perfectly still, except for a slight tremor of her hands, and her voice was clam and steady. She also looked right into their eyes and didn't hesitate. Not the usual reaction they got from someone at gun point...and then she talked funny...

"The bitch isn't right in the head. She sounds like a VI."

"I assure you I am organic. Now please allow me to pass you. my Krogan parents have the plague. I need to find them a doctor."

"Yeah, find this sweetheart."

Thunder erupted in the back of her head as an array of buckshots tore through the air and into her abdomen. Slowly Adra looked down and brought her trembling fingers to her weeping gut. It's tears were red, and they stained her fingers as she inspected them.

"So...this is pain...?" she then returned to looking up at the stunned batarians and cocked her head to one side. "What would you have done with my corpse had I died? Would you have returned it to my parents? Or left it to rot in the streets? Are you incapable of compassion towards me whilst I live? Or in death as well?"

"Shit, why isn't the bitch kissing the floor?"

"Correction." Adra took a step forward, a trickle of blood falling down the corner of her mouth and neck. "I am not a female canine. I am not called bitch. I am called Adra. I need to pass you now. please move aside, or I will have to use force." One of her hands pressed to her middle, the blood making her black leather combat suit cold and slick against her skin. "Excuse me."

"Shoot her again. She'll go down then."

They raised their shotguns once more. She raised her hand.

A pulse of biotic energy crackled through the air and lashed at their flesh. Their screams were gargled with blood and they didn't suffer long. They were both dead before they hit the ground.

"Excuse me."

Adra held her middle and staggered past the bodies, one hand on the wall as she became dizzy from blood loss. "Must find a doctor." She chanted to herself. "Ignore the pain. Cannot allow...parents to die...doctor...need a doctor..."

Her staggering became harder and harder to keep balanced, and she pushed more of her weight against the wall as she shuffled towards the local clinic. Logically she wouldn't find anyone there, as all none humans were evacuated from this section of omega, if not the whole station, because of the plague. Adra recalled that the clinic was run by a Salarian doctor.

"_Mother, you have been shot. You need medical assistance to remove the bullet from your back."_

"_What? And let that damn pyjak come near me with a scalpel? I think not!"_

"_I am confused. You mean to say the doctor at the clinic is a pyjak?"_

"_No dear. Worse. He's Salarian!" _

She recalled the memory of the conversation she had shared nearly a year ago with her mother. Strange how thinking and recalling was becoming harder to accomplish now. breathing was becoming laboured, and her limbs seemed to gain weight as she forced her body forward. "I need...a doctor...mother...auntie...plauge...doctor...need. ..do...do..."

She fell to her knees and pressed her bloody hands on the floor to stop her falling over. "No...cannot...stop. need...a doctor...mother...auntie..."

Adra crawled, leaving a bloody smear wherever she dragged her knees and pawed at the floor, finally seeing the symbol glaring up ahead for the clinic. But would she make it?

She could hear her breathing in her head like it was rasping over a radio, and she felt so cold. Her body was trembling and her eyes had long since closed by the time her head bumped into the doors. Thankfully they opened and the command to stop was shouted to the mechs inside before they tore her up.

Any more.

"Quickly! Dr Abrams! Injured patient at the door. Severe blood loss. Bullets still imbedded in abdomen. Vital signs are weak. Strong girl, crawling all this way..." there was a bloody smear trailing her journey to the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Quickly! Dr Abrams! Injured patient at the door. Severe blood loss. Bullets still imbedded in abdomen. Vital signs are weak. Strong girl, crawling all this way..." there was a bloody smear trailing her journey to the doorway._

She was still conscious as she stared up at the Salarian doctor carrying her limp body over to an operating table. His assistant was quickly bringing over surgical equipment and dressing the alien up in a surgical gown and gloves. "Sweet science! Patient still conscious! Pain must be immense. Bring anaesthetic and gas mask with the sterile wipes."

"Yes Doctor."

"You..." she rasped, still staring up into his big almond shaped eyes. "...are a doctor?" she spluttered her words, little bloody dots of spittle surrounding her lips. "I...need a doctor."

"Yes, very accurate. You should be dead. Still might be if you don't let me put this mask over you."

"Dr Solus? She won't hold still." In fact Adra was pushing the mask away with her hands despite the younger doctor's best efforts.

"Mother...auntie...plague...need a doctor...them."

"Wait? Humans with plague?!" the Salarian seemed alarmed at that. he almost looked ready to run off and do some tests when he looked at her injuries again. "Where are your parents?"

"...seven...krogan...not human..."

"You're parents are Krogan." He inhaled sharply and nodded. "Thought it was impossible for humans to have the plague. Good. Will treat you, then parents."

"No..." Adra kept fighting the gas mask. "...them...them...not-"

"You don't have time for this." Mordin grabbed the mask from Daniel and shoved it over her mouth. He then held it there, like he was smothering her, until she finally slipped into darkness and went totally limp. "Delusional unwilling patients don't see reason. Therefore no need to reason with them. Prepare to deal with GSW's to the upper abdomen. Looks like shot gun pellets will be littered in this area. Will take time. need plenty of human blood for procedure. I will start; you will procure universal donor blood and hook her up. Lots to do."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Well hello there." Adra flexed her fingers and toes first, testing their reaction time and flexibility. No pain. Good. She then shifted her legs alternately, then her arms. Next she turned her head towards the noise and cautiously opened her big green eyes. there was a human knelt by her cot, pressing a themo-strip to her forehead and filling in a chart. "I hope you like the new threads. Not as cool as your leather battle suit you came in with, but it's all we had around that would fit you." Adra blinked each eye at him, then both in unison, before straining to push up on her elbows. "Oh, take it easy now miss." She looked down at her body to inspect her change of outfit and found herself in a pair of combat shorts coming down to her knees and a white tank top. "We got one of the female nurses to change you after your surgery."

"My surgery." She snapped her head to look at the doctor, who flinched at the sudden movement. He then laughed awkwardly and gulped. "No. I didn't come here for you to treat me. My parents. Room seven. Did you-"

"Yes we did." Adra sat up when his expression dropped and his eyes became heavy. "With some help from some strangers Dr Solus administered the cure to the plague into the air systems and-"

"They are cured. Good." She then swivelled herself to sit on the bed with her feet on the floor. She winced from the pain, holding her middle and then the smile fell from her face.

Her abdomen only ached. If she had just had surgery then it would hurt a lot more than it did. If her parents had been cured of the plague and were well...then they would be here...so...

"Listen miss, the truth is-"

"They are dead. Aren't they?" slowly her big green eyes looked into his sad brown eyes, and he nodded. "...both...dead...?"

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Both...dead..." she exhaled deeply and turned to stare straight ahead of her. "You are sure?" she looked back to him. "You ascertained this yourself? Took their vital signs and-"

"No he didn't. But I did." She snapped her head over to the other side, where she saw a group of very sad looking people. The one that had her full attention was Dr Solus, the Salarian. "Cure came too late. They were in end stage-"

She stood. Everyone fell silent and watched the odd woman. She forced her hands down to her sides and not to her middle and took one step after the other until she stood before the Salarian.

"You checked their vitals? You are a doctor. If you are sure they are dead then-" His hands held her shoulders and he couldn't look more tormented on her behalf.

"They are both dead."

"Right." She let her head hang forward but her eyes remained open. "They are gone. They can't be fixed. They're gone."

"I think if they could have had a last wish, they would have wanted me to save you at least. You can take solace in this I think." Mordin looked off to one side and shared a pained look with a human woman. She wore high tech combat gear and had a short bob of red hair. There was also a Turian with them. He wore blue armour and had a top end sniper rifle with lots of personal modifications to the sight and clip capacity. She noticed the human woman preferred to use pistols and rifles and the doctor was also sporting weaponry on his person. she could sense biotic implants under his skin even now.

"They were Krogan." She nodded and looked Mordin right in the eyes. "Any death that wasn't to a worthy foe would have angered them and insulted their ancestors."

Well, what do you say to that? "The plague didn't affect humans but did affect every other race." She sniffled. "And you cured it as soon as you could. Was it synthetic?" The Salarian released her arms and blinked at her.

"...how did you know that?"

"Logically it would have to be to be selective against harming one species, and to be rectified so easily...even if not soon enough to prevent the high casualty rate." She didn't seem to notice how her hands were trembling at her sides. "Do you have any indication who is behind this biological weapon?"

"I swear to you Mam, we are going to make those responsible for this travesty pay." Adra turned her haunted green orbs to bore into the fiery ones of the redhead.

"So the answer to my previous question is yes?" she waited until the woman nodded at her. "Good. You are of a military background, yes?"

"Well...yeah." the redhead folded her arms over her chest, a little N7 symbol on her shoulder and chest. "I'm Commander Shepard, a council spectre and alliance navy."

"Interesting." She tucked her long raven hair behind her ears and turned to face Shepard face on. "Then I shall go with you. I am a strong biotic, I can hack any system and have field experience as a mercenary and a assassin. I was an integral part of my parent's unit and was only injured in the pursuit of getting a doctor. I was emotionally compromised, and this will not happen again." She gulped. "They are dead now. I can't worry for them anymore."

"Shepard." The Turian turned to speak by the commander's side. "She's just a kid."

"_You ok kid?"_

Her eyes widened as she saw the memory of the first time she met her mother.

"My name is Adra." She swallowed deeply, despite the lack of excess saliva or food in her mouth, and looked right at the Turian. "I am named after a strong Krogan ancestor. I was trained by a female battle master, Yurak Kirna and her sister, Yurak Kilona. I know all the places on your body, bypassing your carapace, to inflict both critical and none critical injuries with nothing by my bare hands. I would be an asset to have on your team, and I no longer have ties to interfere with my work. I have a photographic memory and have never missed a target in my life." The Turian looked like he was going to challenge that. "Ever." She then turned to look at the commander, who looked to be considering it.

"I came to recruit Mordin..."

"The doctor who saved my life. Perfect. I owe him my life and will make myself useful to him in any way I can." She nodded and ignored the intrigued look the Salarian was giving her. "I want to find the people who are responsible for my parent's death and ask them why."

"Why?" Shepard lowered her arms by her sides and looked confused. "Normally people just want to find their loved ones' killers and have revenge. Not ask why?"

"I want to understand. If you allow me to kill them as well, that is a bonus. I can only reason you have your own motives for locating these...people? if I work for you, I work for you. I will carry out no action that you haven't sanctioned for me to do." She nodded, and for a moment it was unclear what the commander was going to do.

"...you've made a pretty solid sales pitch to me. If you don't live up to all these wonderful skills you say you have, I'll bring you right back." Shepard nodded. That was fair, right?

"You believe that I would fabricate my abilities to you? surely that would become evident as soon as you put me into a combat situation?" Adra cocked her head to one side eerily and blinked. "Perhaps a demonstration would convince you that I am telling the truth about my capabilities. Would a none-violent display of my biotic abilities suffice commander?"

Shepard looked from Garrus to the girl and nodded.

"Sure. Why not?"

"I am unsure if you wish me to proceed commander. Do you wish me to give reasons why I should not proceed, or proceed?" Shepard felt her brain hurt and was thankful when Garrus butted in.

"Show us what you can do Adra."

"Very well. Inform me when to cease the demonstration commander."

Adra crossed her wrists over each other elegantly over her navel, like she was about to break out into a scene of swan lake, and fluidly splayed them out at her side. Her body shimmered blue with her biotics and she demonstrated her abilities.

Mordin, Garrus, Shepard, Daniel, the cots, the chairs, scalpels, pictures on the wall and data pads levitated off the ground in a blue aura. They didn't stop lifting until they were all pressed against the ceiling and looking down at the glowing girl. Adra lifted her head to look up at the squealing party and cocked her head to one side. "You have not instructed me to stop. So I shall continue." She lifted her arms to do god knows what, when Shepard practically screeched for her to stop. "Very well." The inanimate objects fell unceremoniously to the floor with an array of clatters and chinks of metal on metal. Slowly the people were lowered to land softly on their feet. "Did that suffice commander?"

"Wha-well-yeah. It did. Welcome to the Normandy Adra. That's my ship, by the way."

"Yes, I suspected that." She walked up to the commander, who was still shaking off the tingling of being in a mass effect field. "I have one request before you put me into active duty."

"Oh?" people didn't usually start asking her for favours so soon after joining her crew. Usually they waited at least a few weeks.

"I wish to burry my parents on Tuchanka. I will pay you for fuel and time it will take for you to take a detour for this endeavour. Would 3 million credits suffice?"

"You do _not_ have 3 million credits." Adra furrowed her brows at the Turian. He seemed determined to undermine her abilities and attempts to secure her place aboard the ship going after her parents' killers. She couldn't have that.

"You seem to believe me to be a lair. This is the second time now I have been accused of lying. Most of the hits I carried out with my parents were of a minimum of 30,000 credits for a simple bullet to the head, and additional charges were incorporated for any special requirements, or unforeseeable complications to the situation. I actually have 10 million credits, but I didn't calculate the cost of travelling to Tuchanka from here to incur that level of compensation. If it does then-"

"Stop!" Shepard reached out and took her shoulders. "Stop. Listen Adra, I'm not going to charge you to take your parents back to their homeworld to be buried. Besides, Cerberus might as well pay out for the fuel, not you."

"Well, the extra credits would have bought some nice new toys for main battery." Garrus shrugged and ignored the look his dear commander gave him.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

As they transported Kilona and Kirna's bodies into the shuttle in body bags, the team stared at the girl. She sat on the floor between the bodies, legs crossed and hands on her knees. She held a blank face and looked directly into the eyes of anyone who looked at her. she didn't say anything...but looked like she was prepared to interact with anyone who wanted to. There was a chill about her for sure.

Mordin couldn't stand the silence, or the way the poor girl had gone into shock and cut herself off from her grief, and went to sit on the bench to her left.

"You're name is Adra. Krogan name."

"Correct." She turned to look deep into his eyes again.

"You said that your parents, mother and auntie, named you."

"Correct." _...she's not even blinking..._ Garrus thought and shared a look with both Mordin and Shepard. This was another lovely oddball to add to the illustrious crew of the Normandy.

"Well I would like to know more about you. you have offered to help me aboard the Normandy. In exchange for saving your life. I like company in the lab, to an extent. When I need to focus I need silence."

"I can be silent as you work Doctor Solus."

"Mordin, please." The doc blinked at her when she didn't say anything else. So he inhaled swiftly, as he does, and began again. "So you were adopted by them? Never heard of Krogan adopting. Never mind adopting a human child."

"They were carrying out a termination contract in the terminus system when Kilona found me and took me as hers. I assisted her through a security door with one of my hack programs and chose to go with her as the role of daughter."

"...wait..._took you_?" Shepard perked up. "What about your parents?"

"They are in the bags beside me." A chill ran down their spine, but her determination had to be admired. "I have no biological parents. I lived in solitude on the planet for 15 years of my life before I encountered both Kilona and her target. I believe you will have observed my social obscurities and mannerisms. Mother always said that growing up on my own made me an... 'adorable freak of nature, incapable holding a conversation with strangers without making their skin crawl'." She then stopped and looked around the trio. "I apologise for this sensation in advance. I do not do it intentionally. I always reasoned that if my parents would allow me to socialise with others my age I could learn the necessary behaviour deemed socially acceptable. But she always says that she loves me the way I am, and I'm 'her damn adorable freak'."

A smile starts to pull across her lips...then falters. "Oh...I mean said. She said that..."

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Shepard leaned forward on her seat and felt the pang in her chest. "I know what it's like to lose both your parents. They both died in the line of duty when I was 17. With time you'll remember them fondly."

"I remember them fondly now." Adra didn't notice how her hands were trembling on her knees. "I know they are dead. It is illogical to deny this or believe otherwise. Yet...I wish it was a lie."

The rest of the journey in the shuttle was respectfully quiet and Adra looked down at her lap. When they boarded the Normandy the crew stood aside as Adra used her biotics to lift her parents bodies and take them to cold storage.

"Adra. I'm plotting a coarse for Tuchanka now." Shepard ushered a woman over who had a shorter bob of ginger hair. "This is Kelly Chambers. She's the Yeoman of this ship and a qualified councillor. She's going to take you to the crew's cabin and give you a tour of the-"

"I wish to be alone." Adra announced and nodded to the women. "I need to process the day's events. I need to be alone and I need quiet."

_I need...I need..._

"OK sweetie." Kelly tried to put her hand on her back. Adra shrugged out of the way.

"My name is Adra. I'm named after a strong Krogan."

"Really? that's cool huh?" Kelly nodded to the commander, letting her know she could take it from here, and then smiled brightly at the young woman. "Kelly is just Kelly."

"Incorrect. Kelly is of human-earth-Irish origins. It means brave warrior."

"Oh...well you learn something new every day!" the woman giggled at her and guided her gently by her shoulders. "Ok, the cabins are all occupied with at least one person per rack room. But if you need to be alone, I'm sure we can ask people to move around for the time being."

Adra remained very quiet as the yeoman went out of her way to get her a room on her own and make sure she was alright. She tried to get her to talk about her parents, but after many 'no thank yous', she finally left her alone.

"Commander. Do you know that Miss Adra is autistic?"

"Yeah...I suspected it a little bit when we talked. She's a damn fine biotic though. And I've checked out the records of her on Omaga, and she's the real deal. A damn good shot and assassin. She's socially awkward, not incapable or in need to care or anything like that." Shepard was sat in her personal cabin and had expected an imminent visit for their councillor. "She's a bit odd but who isn't on this ship?" Kelly raised a brow that clearly said 'I'm normal', but didn't voice it.

"She appears to be high functioning, maybe aspergers? but I think we need to make sure we watch what missions we send her on. And she's emotionally unstable right now, and not able to deal with it like a..." what was the pc version of this? "...person who can deal with emotional change like losing a parent. Or two. However she is capable of logical thought to a very high degree and has an extensive memory."

"Yes." Shepard sighed and ran a hand through her messy red bob. "She has a photographic memory. That's going to be useful."

"Well...I think she needs to be off duty for a while."

"Wouldn't anyone?"

"...true."

"Thank you for your report. That will be all Yeoman."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

There was too much noise.

Adra was sat on the bottom bunk bed in a room on her own, but the crew in the next room were playing poker. She couldn't think about anything else. And she needed to think about her parents. What would this mean now? How had this resulted in her new role on the Normandy?

Did she want revenge?

Did they hate her for not getting them a doctor in time?

Were they together now? With all their still born children?

And next door just jeered about someone called Jacob cheating at cards.

_I need somewhere to think._

Adra got to her feet and walked out of her room and the crew cabin. She looked around the deck and saw a man battery at the far side, with the Turian running various diagnostic programs on the primary ship cannons. He didn't like her. she wouldn't go there. there was a doctor in a medical room that would no doubt chatter like the Salarian one, and an office with a human woman in she hadn't met. Adra didn't like strangers.

At first she tried to open an observatory door, but it was locked. She could hear someone breathing in there, but they clearly wanted to be alone. Like she did. Getting more upset by the second and her whole body trembling she tried to open any door she could find. Finally one opened and she stumbled inside. She locked the door behind her and charged to the far wall. Her body bounced off the wall and she slid harshly to her backside in the corner. Her knees bent into her chest and she held her legs tightly. Her knuckles turned white with how tightly she held her legs. She pressed her forehead against her knees and finally, finally it happened.

"...they...they are dead...they're...dead..." her body trembled and she wept so hard her throat hurt and her raven hair fell over her face and shoulders, shaking with the raw pain of her grief.

_No more family hits. No more Blasto movies. No more racist jokes about Turians and Salarians. No more innuendoes about finding me a strong Krogan to stretch around. No more hands ruffling my hair and amber or brown eyes winking at me with love..._

Adra sagged against the wall and pressed her head against it, hair still covering her face. "...dead...mother...auntie...who will tell me what is right and wrong anymore?"

"You will."

She jerked her body against the wall and snapped her face towards the noise. Wide watery green eyes locked onto a man sat at a table in the room. He was watching, analysing her every move. She was watching him back. after what was probably a few minutes of unblinking staring, he moved first. "I mean you no harm." His voice was deep and gravelly. She saw the micro-movement of the frills of his neck vibrating with the power of it. The man got up from his seat at the table and approached her slowly like she was likely to bite him if he didn't. "I am a new member of the crew under commander Shepard."

"Me too." she whispered through her raven hair. "I am Adra."

"I am Thane Krios." He lowered to sit before her, legs crossed like he was about to meditate. His hands rested on his knees and his fathomless black eyes watched her, watching him.

"I have intruded. I thought this space was vacant as it is the life support control room." She spoke up now.

"That is correct. However, being a Drell, I prefer a more arid environment. This is the best place on the ship for this purpose."

"Drell." She lifted her head up from her knees and sat back against the wall. "A reptilian race from Rakhana, until two centuries ago where your kind were relocated to Kahje, the Hanar homeworld." She recited with wide eyes. "I read about your relocation."

"So it would seem." His voice was odd to her. It was excessively gravelly for a young athletic man of any species. There were undertones to it as well. Everything he said sounded...serious...? "You are human, from earth."

"Not from earth." She corrected him. "Terminus system."

"I haven't met a human from the terminus system before. And I have travelled far and wide in my lifetime." He finally blinked, so she did to. He then chuckled, amused by this. "In return for the compact with the Hanar I had the honour of having my body trained to be a weapon and kill as an assassin. That is my use to the Normandy, my skills in combat." He then inclined his head like he expected her to reciprocate his gesture.

"...I am also an assassin. I'm a biotic and highly adept at hacking software and hardware. I prefer hand to hand combat and using my biotics to using weapons, but I chose to use pistols if I must."

"We have that in common then." He nodded to her with respect. "Although I have no hacking abilities." She looked deep into his eyes and blinked again when he blinked first. "Who trained you?"

"My...mother." she gulped and looked down for the first time since he made his presence known. "She is..._was_ a Krogan. So _was_ Kirna, my auntie."

"They are still Krogan in their death, as they were in their lives." Adra flashed her eyes up at him again. "They are simply on the shores of paradise now, and waiting for you to join them after you fulfil the duties of your life."

Adra sat up straight against the wall and shoved her long raven hair behind her ears. She then smoothed her hands over her face and blinked freely at him. She then regarded him, taking in his different appearance. She'd never met a Drell before. He had scales instead of skin, and it was mostly a deep green. But he also had markings in his scales, such as a black pentagon on his forehead and strips over the back of his head. His eyes were big and black, and he had a natural ridge from the septum of his nose, through the middle of his lips and to his chin. His lips were closer to a pink colour, as where the fleshy coloured frills on his neck. He dressed in black leather, like most respectable assassins do, and she clocked an array of weaponry within reach of both him, and her. she then looked deep into his eyes again, realising that he had been looking her over as well.

"Those are your beliefs?"

"Yes."

"That sounds...nice. I don't have religious beliefs." She sniffed and dropped her legs to sit with them folded, mirroring her new 'team mate'. "Krogan worship the glory of their ancestors and have a strong honour code." She sniffed again. "I will return my parents to the sands of their ancestors. That is all I can do for them."

"You can also live in their honour." Thane got her attention again.

"Yes, I intend to." She nodded and felt...better. "I have never mourned family members before. Does it always hurt so much, and feel better after crying?" she looked deep into his eyes again, and saw something happen.

His eyes widened and he seemed distant.

"Her brothers and sisters all weep together over her grave. The rites were said with sorrow and fell on my empty chest as little comfort. What will our little one do now without his mother? My fingers clench, tight, by my sides. I grit my teeth. I go through the names of leads I have beaten out of the shadow broker and plot the many ways I will hurt them instead of holding my child." Adra was mesmerised, watching intently even as he seemed to recover from a dizzy spell. "Forgive me. That was inappropriate."

"No it wasn't. I have a photographic memory too. but...you appeared to experience that memory, not just recall it." he blinked at her comprehension, stunned that she could have a perfect memory just like him. A human! "It was also appropriate conversation. As I asked you about mourning family. You have experienced this loss. Can you then answer my question?" she cocked her head to one side, not phased at all by his 'lapse'. It took him a few seconds to remember what her question actually was.

"Sometimes it feels better to let your emotions out. sometimes it doesn't. Yes it will always hurt, but it will hurt less with time. the memories you will recall with time will also be happier ones."

"How long will that take?" he sighed and pushed on his knees, getting to his feet.

"As long as it needs to take." He offered Adra his hand, and after looking down his sleeve for any nasty weapons that could hurt her, she took it and got to her feet.

"The woman you lost." He flinched. "She was the mother of your child?"

"..." he cleared his throat and returned to his previous position at the table. Adra just stood there looking at him as he stared out the window into space. "...yes."

"Where is your child?" Adra looked around them, as if expecting to see a toddler waddle in at any moment. "I wish to repay you for burdening you with my presence and emotional difficulties. Mother always taught me to repay my debts. I could watch the child whilst you are on a mission with-"

"That was quite some time ago." He cut her off, not looking at her. "He is...grown now."

"I see." She folded her arms over her front, ignoring the pang of pain in her abdomen. "Regardless, I apologise for-"

"There is no need. I have...led a solitary life. Company is appreciated."

Adra watched the drell, who seemed to pull back into his own world.

"I came here to be alone and have silence to think."

"You may remain whilst I meditate if you wish for silence." Adra sat at the table opposite him and lowered her head to rest on her folded arms on the table. She closed her eyes and sighed, relaxing and letting her brain work through the emotional mess of her life to date. She also processed what she had learnt about her new crew mates so far, and contemplated religion. It was a difficult concept for her to grasp, with so little evidence or data to back up the hypothesis, but she tried to use theory to reason it out.

It was many hours later before her thought process was interrupted. "I intend to sleep now." she turned her head on her arms to rest her cheek on her wrists. One eye looked up at him, blinking a few times before she sat upright.

"Then I shall leave. Thank you for the silence."

"You are welcome Adra."

Without a second glance she got to her feet and took herself back to the room she had been given earlier on. there were now two people sleeping in one set of bunk beds, the other set clear. It seems her personal effects had also been transported from her apartment for her as well.

Adra crawled into the bottom bunk and curled up under the blanket.

"Goodnight Mother. Goodnight Auntie." She whispered, closing her eyes...

...and thinking of all the slow and painful ways she would make their murders suffer before she would kill them. That would be what Kilona and Kirna would do if the role was reversed, so she reasoned that should be her course of action. It was barely any time after the 3rd scenario of pain and torture when she lost consciousness and slept, exhausted and in desperate need of a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter. 3

It took a few days of dark solitude and mostly hiding under the covers of her bed before Adra felt up to leaving the crew's cabin. Once she decided she needed to, as she had no more food rations in her suitcase, she made the choice to do it properly.

Adra took herself off to the showers, thankfully finding them empty, and made quick work of washing her body and hair. She then dried and dressed into a combat outfit, ready to face the crew and inquire as to her expected duties. It would be another week before they reached Tuchanka, so she needed to ensure they didn't change their mind and get rid of her before then. She also needed to get...closure...revenge..._such alien concepts..._

She was oblivious to the looks she got as she strode with purpose out of the washroom and towards the main battery. She banged on the door and waited for it to unlock and let her in. Garrus seemed to be expecting someone else, and didn't bother to hide the narrowing of his eyes, or the irritated twitch of his mandibles as he came to see who was bother him.

"Oh, morning." He cleared his throat and returned to the main consol.

"Good morning Mr Vakarian." His brow plate lifted and he tore his eyes away from the screen to look at her.

"Erm...Garrus is fine." He then looked her up and down and found her appearance to fit her 'sales pitch' better than the tatty shorts and tank top she sported when they first met. Now she wore a stretchy leather cat suit with steel wedge heels attached to knee high boots. It had full sleeves and gloves attached and her long damp raven hair was tied back into a high ponytail. Strapped to her thighs and back were an interesting range of weapons. She seemed to like sleek small weapons, but there were also a set of machete attached to her back...hmm...now she looked intimidating.

"Do you like my weapons Garrus." Adra blinked up at him. "I have also analysed your sniper rifle from a distance and also make use of thermo-clip upgrades and omni-tool blades on my pistols."

"Well aren't you observant." He wasn't even wearing his rifle at the moment. He chuckled and thought perhaps he could like this girl. She seemed weapon mad. There were so many small knives attached to her, even jack might like her...and that was saying something. "I also switched the scope to keep my sights balanced at a greater distance."

"That makes being a long range fighter more efficient. I am a close combatant by practise." She nodded at him then. "I wish to learn my place on this ship. I have had time to myself to morn my parents and am ready to focus. I find myself lacking in the details of our mission. You are the second in command so I thought I'd seek your advice on how to rectify this matter."

"oh..." Garrus felt a swell of pride in his chest and turned his body away from the consol, and leaned back against it. "Well, yeah I kind am the second in command I guess. Though it's not official. And if you tell Miranda that, she'll blow a gasket." The Turian chuckled and watched the human before him pulled a confused expression.

"I am unsure who Miranda is, or if she is synthetic or not...if she can blow a gasket then-"

"No, no." He chuckled. "I was joking. Miranda is a human. She's the go-to woman for Cerberus."

"Yes, I have noticed their insignia across the schematics of the ship."

Oh, Garrus didn't like the idea of this newbie hacking the ship's systems and getting into the ship schematics. Maybe he should let Sheppard know what she'd just let slip...later.

"We are working with them for the time being."

"To what end?" Adra still hadn't blinked yet. Oh, that skin crawling sensation she talked about was starting to happen. Even his carapace tingled under her intense gaze. He resisted the urge to shudder.

_Give the kid a chance Vakarian._

"We are hunting down the Collectors, who work for the reapers, are targeting humans and will then move on to another race. And so on and so forth. The reapers are-"

"A documented myth." Adra finished for him, looking even more confused.

"Not so." Garrus lifted one hand up and accessed his omni-tool. "We brought one down in the attack on the citadel 2 years back. it was called Sovereign. Here, I'm sending you all the mission data on the reapers, the collectors and upcoming missions you'll need to be aware of." She simply nodded and opened up her own omni-tool. Her fingers blurred over the orange glare of the interface and her eyes flickered back and forth.

For a minute there Garrus could have sworn she was reading through the hundreds of documents he just sent her...but that would take her days to catch up with. She stopped two awkward silent minutes later and looked up at him with a smile. A chilling, eerie smile that made his skin shudder.

"Thank you for the data Garrus. Mordin believes the collectors are responsible for the plague that killed my parents, and your final agenda is to destroy them. So I feel I now know my purpose on this ship. I must ensure this happens."

"Yeah, you and me both." He chuckled, and for a moment, the fire in her emerald eyes sparked something warm and good in his chest.

"I will now go and ask where I can be the most useful on this ship in the mean time. thank you for your time Garrus."

"...you're welcome."

The girl nodded at him, about turned and walked out of the main battery. He couldn't help but think she was creepy, and endearing at the same time. "...she's going to be a hand full...i can tell that much right now. the sorts you attract Shepard." He shook his head and returned to his calibrations.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMm

"Ah! Miss Yurak! Welcome to my lab. Lots of collector samples to analyse. Large lab with high end equipment. Very excited, and glad to see you up and about at last. Hold still whilst I scan you."

"Yes doctor. And my name is Adra. I was named after a Krogan, not a clan." Adra stood still and watched as the Salarian passed his omni-tool over her body and waited patiently for him to finish.

"Ah, good." He inhaled swiftly. "Fluids are down and nutrition is poor. I am forwarding a diet plan and prescribing you with supplements to boost your immune system before you become ill. Humans do lose apatite when grieving, but this is bad for your health."

"Yes Doctor." She nodded and looked around the lab with hungry eyes. "You are correct in your evaluation of your medical tech. It is high end."

"Yes, very excited to be in these conditions again." Mordin pushed a pill bottle into her hands and pointed to the label. "One a day. Yes, very high end. Not had resources like this since my days with the STG."

"STG. Short for Special Task Group. Salarian version of human black ops and special forces." She blinked and walked over to a machine she didn't recognise. It was spinning with multiple biological samples in it and producing some sort of digital graph. She'd make sure to hack the system later to find out it's name and purpose.

"...yes. you are well informed."

"I had to kill a Salarian STG agent who was after my mother's target." Mordin flinched and looked at the petite woman's back. She had just...said that...so casually to him... when she turned and looked at him, she was smiling sweetly. "He was very skilled with flash grenades and using blades in close combat. He even managed to stab my auntie before I terminated him."

"...oh." Mordin looked around the lab, unsure how to react to this tit-bit of information. He cleared his throat and went over to his desk to run another batch of trials instead of even trying to follow on from that. Adra however, wasn't having any of his social cues to 'move away from the topic'.

"Dr Solus? You don't seem to want to talk to me anymore." He looked up only to see she was stood at the other side of the desk and looking at him intently with those cold green eyes. "Have I done something to offend you?" He released a strangled croak from his voice and gulped.

"Well, not offended, but uncomfortable."

"I haven't touched you Dr Solus. How could I have made you uncomfortable?" her head cocked to one side.

Ooo, she's a strange one. Her eyes burned with her curiosity, but her face remained blank.

"Never mind. I have lots of tests t-"

"If I have made you uncomfortable Dr Solus, I apologise. It was not my intention." She then frowned and looked down at her hands, which were pressed to her abdomen over her injury. "I was simply trying to socialise with and contribute to the conversation. I had nothing else relevant to say about your admission of once working within the STG, other than how I know what it meant." Finally she showed emotion, which oddly made the Salarian more 'comfortable' around her. he didn't like how sad she looked though...

_Kelly is right. This one has social difficulties. Will take this on board, and do research on how to diagnose her specific condition later._

"I am not upset with you Miss Yurak. I was simply taken aback. I will prepare for unexpected topic matter in future."

"I appreciate you giving me the opportunity to have more conversations with you." she nodded with a small smile. "However, please stop calling me Miss Yurak. I have not passed the right of passage within the Yurak clan to take on its name. I am simply Adra."

"Oh, I see. Well then you must call me Mordin." He nodded and walked around the table to face her better. "Now, I have lots of tests to run. You must remember to take your supplements once a day, go get a meal high in calories into your body now and drink plenty of fluids."

"I will leave you to your work now Mordin. Please let me know if I can be of assistance."

_Not a chance in hell._ Mordin smiled at her and waved her off as she headed for the door. _That human really puts me on edge! Must research her condition sooner rather than later to avoid difficult topic matter again..._ The way she talked about killing..._well, she was raised by two Krogan..._

_MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_

Adra noticed something straight away as she walked into the mess hall. There was a Krogan sat at the table, and surrounded by plates of meat and jelly.

It was irrational, she knew, but the urge to walk up to him was too great to ignore. She didn't even register she was doing this until she was stood at his side. He stopped shovelling cooked ham into his mouth and sharpened his ice blue eyes up at her.

"Unless you intend to bring me more food, or challenge me to a fight, get out of my sight human before I make you move. One piece at a time." He chuckled at his own joke...only for his amusement to fizzle off when she still beamed a smile at him.

"Are you a member of this Krantt too?" his eyes snapped open and he turned in his seat to stare at her.

"How did you know about Krantts?"

"One moment please. I am under strict orders to get a calorie high meal and drink plenty of fluids." Adra nodded to him and turned to the ship cook. She watched the Krogan look her up and down, to size her up for her weapons and assess how much of a threat she was, and snorted, not impressed or worried by her. she returned with a plate of barbeque chicken thighs and wings and a large pitcher of water. Oh...and three cups. "I am Adra. I am named after a Krogan female ancestor who was a famous tactician. My deceased mother and auntie were Krogan." She poured them both a cup of water and smiled sadly at him. "I do not have to speak to you, but your presence seems to make me...hurt less. May I please eat at your table?"

"...Grunt." he felt his anger had been stolen from him and unsure what he should feel or say about that. oh, that made him angry. Ah, there we go. Balance restored. "Stay if you dare, but piss me off and I'll tear you open like a squealing pyjak." He ground out, attacking his meat once more.

"Thank you...Grunt?" he nodded to confirm. "It is an honour to be a part of a Krogan Krantt again." With that she nodded and...demolished her chicken. Grunt actually found himself staring at her mauling the flesh from the bone and chomping through her meal like it was her last.

_How very Krogan of her_. He certainly believed her story about being raised by Krogan _now_. he chuckled and returned to his plate.

She didn't try to speak to him again. Oddly enough, the sloppy sound of his tongue slapping his lips and the wet noise of him swallowing large sections of meat was soothing to her soul. So very familiar. She even smiled at him when he took the second cup she'd poured and chugged it in one go. Right now she didn't need anything more than this. She didn't even look at him, knowing better than to watch a Krogan eat. First hand.

Once she was done she popped a supplement pill with some water, chugged half a litre, and rubbed her belly with a sigh of delight.

"Ha! You mewl like a pyjak that got its hands on some scraps! This isn't real meat." Grunt, well, grunted and banged his fists on the table. Adra didn't flinch. That was nothing compared the rants her auntie used to have. "I keep telling Shepard to get something decent if she wants her Krantt to actually be worth a damn in battle, but the human doesn't understand." He then stopped, realising he'd just insulted his 'guest'. Not that he particularly cared, but he promised Shepard he wouldn't cause her trouble ship side. "I mean that-"

"A cranky Krogan is a dangerous Krogan. A hungry Krogan is a deadlier Krogan. An Angry Krogan is a murderous Krogan. Scrimp on the food, prepare for trouble." She giggled, for the first time in a long time, and didn't realise tears were building up in her emerald eyes, or that her hands were trembling. "Mother would always say that whenever Auntie tried to budget our food bill. Then they w-would fight it out and I'd patch up them, then the f-furniture." The sound of a heavy tear splatting on the metal plate beneath her face made her flinch and look down. She then wiped her face and looked to Grunt, mortified at her lapse in control. "Forgive me Grunt. I am not weak. I am a deadly assassin. I just seem to be..." tears kept falling. "...thank you for allowing my presence. I will remove myself now. I hope to fight alongside you in battle." Grunt didn't say anything but watched the woman bolt from the table and head for the girl's bathroom.

Now he was even more pissed off than before. He was just starting to find that human's presence _tolerable_, and she goes and has a damn hissy fit. Damn.

He finished his plate of meat first, priorities in place. Then he finished his jelly. then he drank the rest of the water in the large pitcher. Then he sighed and went to go and find Shepard. She was in her cabin with that annoying ship councillor, who seemed to be annoying Shepard for a change.

_Damn human. Always asking about my emotional distress and how I was handling being tank grown and my father being dead. Don't have a father. Tank grown...she's an idiot._

"Grunt!" Shepard positively jumped out of her seat to get away from the pile of forms that Chambers was getting her to A, read and B, sign. "This looks important. Sorry Kelly, I'll need to take care of this."

"No worries Commander." Kelly smiled sweetly, then went in for the kill. "I'll stay and see if I can be of assistance."

Both Shepard and Grunt sighed mentally.

"No need." Grunt grumbled, stepping backwards, getting closer to the door already. "Just thought I'd let you know that new human is crying in the bathroom."

"What?!" Kelly jumped off her perch on the commander's desk and ran over to the Krogan. "What did you do to upset her!?"

"I'm Krogan." He shrugged. "She seemed to like that, then got upset. Something about her mother and auntie fighting over food." He shrugged again and tried to leave.

"Commander!" Kelly dropped the papers she'd been holding on her desk and waited for the command.

"Go on Kelly, go and take care of our newest addition. At least get her out of the bathroom?"

"Yes commander!"

Grunt stood in the captain's cabin with Shepard after the yeoman ran like a bat out of hell, and looked to his battlemaster.

"I didn't do anything."

"I know Grunt." She sighed a ran a hand through her crimson bob. "Thanks for telling me. You can go now."

"Hn."

"Commander, your presence is required on the crew deck." EDI sounded through the captain's cabin, pulling Shepard's mind from the pile of paperwork she was nose deep in.

"Alright, on my way." She signed, stretched her back as she got to her feat and headed down the elevator to the crew deck.

Well, the first thing she noticed was the fact that her crew were all gathered in the corridor and watching something. She pushed her way gently through the throng of crewmen and got to the front of the crowd in no time. they were looking at Kelly who had a bleeding nose, no patience left, and was banging her fists on the door to the washroom.

_Oh dear. So much for getting Adra out of the bathroom then._

"Alright Yeoman. What happened?" her trusted assistant whipped round on her ankles and snarled at the commander with rage.

"I went in there to help her and she just kept telling me to get out and leave her alone. No matter what I said she wouldn't get up off the floor or talk to me about what is wrong with her. listen commander, she's insane!" Chambers gestured wildly around her face and towards the locked door. She'd really lost her cool here. "She told me if I didn't get out, she'd break each of my fingers in three places, after she broke my nose!" Kelly then pointed to her bloody face. "That bitch didn't even _touch _me, and I nearly fainted with pain. I don't know what she did, but she broke my nose without even looking at me, _or_ touching me."

"Well that's impressive." Shepard regretted it the moment she said it.

"Commander! She assaulted me! All I said to her was how natural it was to feel vulnerable and fragile when you've lost your parents who love and protect you, and she went NUTS!"

"HA!" Grunt was the only one laughing. When he realised everyone was looking at him he continued chuckling. "She said she was raised by Krogan. Never call a Krogan weak or they'll prove you wrong."

"For the last time Grunt! She is not Krogan!" Kelly bellowed at the top of her voice. Shepard was looking around, assessing the damage to crew moral and the sheer amount of gossip they were going to be slave to for the next few months and sighed. What a mess she had to clean up? Why was it always her left with the preverbal mop and bucket?

"Listen, Kelly. Go to your cabin and cool down for a bit ok? I'll deal with this."

"But!"

"That wasn't a suggestion yeoman." There was a hidden edge to the commander's voice. She didn't need to shout or hiss to let her authority be known. She also had this smile that you just knew meant business, not kindness.

"...yes commander. But I expect there to be some consequences to what she's done. She can't just-"

"Dismissed yeoman."

A few moments of hesitation, and the miserable ship councillor sulked off to the med-bay to get her nose fixed and mopped up. The hard gaze of commander Sheppard quickly dispersed the rest of the crowd as well. With a deep sigh Shepard leaned against the bathroom door and knocked on it gently. "Hay, Adra. It's me, Commander Shepard." Kind green eyes flickered from the door when the spectre realised that not all of the crowd had dispersed. Garrus, Mordin, Grunt and Thane were still there. she tried to shoo them silently, but they didn't seem to get the message. "Listen, I'm not mad. I just want to get you out of the bathroom and somewhere private. You'll be left alone if you're in your room for example. Not a public washroom...?" she waited, listening for any sign of life.

"Is Grunt with you?" finally the calculating voice of their newest human crewman came through the locked door. Shepard even did a fist pump of victory.

"He is." The commander waved him over.

"What?" Grunt grumbled, wishing he'd gone with the rest of the crew now.

"I am **not** weak." The Krogan chuckled in that perverted slow way that his kind do and smirked.

"I'm sure you'll have to show me that bone breaking trick you tried out on the yeoman on the battlefield to prove it."

Suddenly the door opened and stood there was a very pissed off Adra. Even Sheppard took a step back, and the icy cold glare wasn't even set on her.

"I don't need to wait until then to prove it."

"HA! You got a quad I'll give you that." Grunt chuckled and ignored her furious gaze. "Next time don't get all soft when we're eating we can spar together afterwards. _Then_ you can prove your stones human."

"Adra." She seethed, watery green eyes borring into him. she then made a very fast move towards the Krogan, and if it wasn't for the swift side step of Thane, who _knows_ what she was going to do. As soon as her turmoil filled eyes met his fathomless ones, her body seemed to lose its tension. "My name is Adra. I'm named after a Krogan."

"Yes you are Adra." Thane said nothing else for a few moments, and just watched her search his eyes for an answer to her pain.

"Commander...?"

"Yes Adra?" the raven haired woman turned with sorry eyes to the spectre.

"I am sorry for being a burden. I simply wished for a few moments to myself. I cannot do that in the crew cabin as I share it with other people. I was about to leave the room and apologise to Grunt when _**that bitch**_ called me _**weak**_**. **I need time to myself to process things. I'm not in denial. I cope by thinking in silence on my own. Make her respect that or I'll break her." Shepard gulped and nodded. The even calm way she'd said that was the scariest part of that announcement.

"Seems fair. But you can't occupy the washroom like this again."

"She can come to me." Adra snapped her gaze back up to Thane. He was a head taller than her, so she literally had to look up to him. "I am silent when I meditate, as is she."

"Is that a deal from now on then Adra?" Shepard bravely put a hand on the woman's leather clad shoulder and put her best paragon smile on her face. "Whenever you need alone time, go to Thane. That way you can be in silence and no one will bug you. Or Thane will kick their ass." The Drell nodded and walked towards the life support control room. He opened the door then turned and waited for her.

She hesitated, but nodded to the commander, agreeing with this arrangement and hurrying into the shelter of Thane's room.

They didn't talk. Adra just sat in the corner of the wall like she had the first time she came in here and hugged her knees. She didn't ask him questions, and he didn't pry. He just watched her out of the corner of his eyes and she looked down at the floor.

Slowly as she ran the events of the day behind her eyes she felt herself becoming exhausted. Mentally and physically drained, she couldn't stop herself from sagging against the wall hours later and falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When she awoke the next morning she was curled up on her side in the corner of the room with a large black trench coat covering her body. Adra groaned softly, her bones aching from their cramped sleeping position, but she forced them to move. Once she stood she realised that Thane wasn't in the room with her. Something had changed however. There was a note on the table with her name on it, facing her position against the wall. Intrigued like a Salarian in a new medical bay, she retrieved the note and read it greedily.

_Adra. _

_I have been called to serve on a mission with Shepard and Garrus. I can not divulge any aspects of the mission, but we should be back soon. Feel free to seek solitude in my room as long as you wish, whether I am present or not. _

_Thane Krios. _

Adra nodded and put the note back on the table. She darted out of the room to get a bowl of beef flavoured pasta and turned to eat it privately in her room, when she almost crashed into Grunt and Mordin.

"All I'm saying is you are a perfect genetic specimen. I should run tests on you. See what biological upgrades you have on other Krogan."

"Come near me with a needle and I'll..." the two saw her and halted their advance and their conversation.

...awkward...

Poor Adra had wide startled green eyes and looked between them both and settled her gaze down at her plate of pasta. Slowly she tried to shuffle around them and continue her on her escape route, when Grunt dropped his hand onto her shoulder. "Wrong way Adra."

"I intended to eat alone in the life support control room." She gulped and turned to look up at him. what did he think of her now? did he think she was weak? did he intend to poke fun at her for getting emotional in front of him yesterday. She was still so confused about her own feelings. One moment she felt fine, the next she couldn't bare breathing anymore without her parents.

"Not anymore." He forced her to stumble backwards and pushed her down to sit at the table.

"Grunt! You can't force Adra to have her meal here if she doesn't want to." Mordin whipped up his omni-tool, scanning her life signs for any obvious signs of distress by this development. He smiled when he noticed her nutritional levels had started to improve. She'd been keeping up with his diet regime and supplements.

"Yes I can." Grunt sat next to her, dwarfing her with his colossal mass, and nudging her with his elbow. "I'm above her in rank."

"There is no rank system aboard this ship for those not in the alliance or Cerberus." The woman looked down into her plate of pasta and pressed her hands together over her stomach.

"Yeah, you been on a mission yet?" she shook her head. "Then my skills have been proven. Yours have not. Don't worry little woman." He poked her shoulder a little harder than he shoulder have and grinned toothily at her. "After our pathetic meal, we'll head back down to the cargo bay and I'll kick your ass. Then you can show me your worth." Mordin inhaled deeply just as he took a seat opposite the other two and pointed at the Krogan's face.

"What! Under no circumstances are you to attack this woman and-"

"Thank you." She looked up from her pasta with such a bright smile and watery green eyes, it was like she'd been handed her first born. "I won't disappoint you grunt. I am very skilled in combat. My auntie was a battlemaster." Adra nodded enthusiastically and scooped a 'mountain' of pasta onto a spoon. Then into her mouth. Mordin felt slightly nauseous watching her. until grunt started on his joint of ham and snickering insults mid-chew at the woman.

The Salarian observed their exchange with a scientific fascination. Regardless how grunt insulted her and told her how he was going to snap her puny human neck, she just smiled like he'd said something really sweet to her. she also didn't seem offended or frightened by his vigorous hand gestures or outbursts. But she didn't join in either...

_She isn't a human version of a Krogan then. Her mannerisms do not reflect Krogan socialising behaviour anymore than they do human behaviour. She simply...enjoys the familiarity of Grunt. Must be like having a piece of her parents back. despite the death threats. Also seems to view violence as a form of bonding._

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMm

"Hay! Shepard! Come quick!" Jacob jumped the away team the moment they returned. "You'll never guess what's happening in the cargo bay?"

"Oh what now?" the commander already felt a headache coming on. her newest 'recruit' had knocked her for six as a form of greeting before she managed to convince her she wasn't a threat and really, really only wanted to ask her to join her mission. Despite having Thane and Garrus with her, it looked like they wouldn't be enough to take the convict down...for just a moment...

"Grunt and Adra are tearing each other apart in the cargo bay."

Thud.

Grunt charged full into the wall head first. He snarled and staggered backwards, blinking the world back into focus. Just as he regained normal vision he locked onto his target too late.

Boot to the face. He snarled with pain and grabbed her ankle before it could be retracted from the attack to his head and grinned through the pain.

"Gotcha!" the Krogan yanks on her leg to bring her close enough for a fist to the gut, when the leather clad woman snaps the other leg up off the ground, twisted in the air and clipped him upside the head again. "Fucking pyjak! Stop hitting me in the head and fight me!" Grunt roared as the kick to his head forced him to release his grip on her. she landed in a squat at his feet and threw herself into a roll away from him. she then rose to her feet elegantly and walked around him with bright green eyes and a gentle smile. "Alright woman. You're not weak. but you run around me and tag me like children do when they play. Fight me!"

"But I do not wish to harm you Grunt." She giggled, fluidly twisting her body to one side to avoid a large crate he threw at her. "I am however enjoying the exercise and your company."

"Now I'm pissed off. you're not even trying." Grunt actually felt quite embarrassed. He couldn't get his hands on her for very long, and she clearly used the strategy of knocking his brain around in his skull to disorient him. the fact he knew this didn't seem to help him defend his head from her either. If he blocked his head, she belted the back of his knees, throwing him off balance. _Damn woman. She's been trained by a Krogan battlemaster. She must have been formidable to turn this human into such a frustrating opponent. _What made it was were the spectators that had piled in. Mordin had insisted on coming down to treat any injuries they incurred. On their way down here Tali and Jacob had invited themselves to their match and the Cerberus dog for hire had run after his master when EDI announced Shepard's return.

"I never thought I'd see a Krogan miss his target in close quarters like this. It's actually funny to watch." The Quarian giggled through her translator and nudged the equally amused Salarian by her side. "Would you care to make a wager doctor?"

"Hmmm...yes. Adra is a tactician, clearly. Running circles around the Krogan. I'll wager 100 credits on mind over matter."

"It's alright for now." Tali chuckled and put her hands on her purple clad hips. "But as soon as Grunt get's his hands on her, she's done for. no offence to Adra, but I'll meet you bet in favour of Grunt."

"Done." Mordin chuckled, analysing their vitals with his omni-tool as they fought. "Oooow." The two spectators flinched as Grunt finally managed to grab a fistful of Adra's leather cat suit and send her flying back first into a wall.

"YEEEEEES!" the Krogan roared and beat his fists against his silver armour. "Now we are fighting!"

That was the moment the door opened and in came a very miffed looking commander Shepard, followed by a worried looking Garrus and Thane, and an ecstatic looking Jack. "This is our fight. Stay out of it!" he barked at the commander, finally having some fun, and before she could tell him who the hell he was talking to, a black blur zipped across Grunt's vision.

Then two small leather gloved hands appeared on his gut as her arms wrapped around his waist. She was within reach! "Stupid move human. Getting into my reach like this!" he snarled, about to bring a fist into the side of her head, when she did it.

She lifted one foot off the ground and hissed with force. She released a loud war cry and as soon as she stomped her foot on the floor she popped her hips. her body shimmered blue with her biotic and she pretty much performed a mega german suplex on a Krogan.

That petite human woman threw that enormous Krogan over her shoulders and slammed him into the floor with such a force everyone in the cargo bay felt the vibrations through the floor.

Winded and holding his ribs, Grunt cringed in pain and rolled onto his side, looking up at the shimmering woman stood over him. her stance was strong and her eyes were intense. She still glowed with her biotic field surrounding her body, but her face was calm. Her head was cocked to one side and she was just watching him. She wasn't panting. She didn't look to be in any sort of discomfort from having thrown his weight around, and simply waited for him to make his next move.

In that moment Grunt wondered just what this human was capable of if she _tried_...

"Alright, that's enough!" Shepard ran forward and pulled her pistol from her hip. She held it ready, but pointed to the floor, not at the glowing woman. "Stand down Adra."

"What? No way." Jack stalked hungrily towards Adra, who looked at her with wide eyes. "That was just a warm up. Ready for a real biotic to rock your world princess?"

"My name is Adra." She twitched her fingers and the mass effect field covering her body dissipated. "I am named after a Krogan." She nodded to the new woman and looked her up and down briefly. "You have lots of tattoos." Jack blinked at her and scowled.

"And?"

"It was not a question. Simply an observation. People wear tattoos to be make a statement and to be noticed. I am complying with your desire to be noticed, by noticing your body modifications." Grunt got to his feet next to Adra so she looked at him. "Are you satisfied with my skills now I contributed to the fight? If not, I can continue if you wish?"

"NO!" Shepard snapped, putting her pistol away and standing between Grunt and Adra just encase. "I will tolerate no fighting amongst my crew."

"We weren't fighting Shepard." Grunt chuckled, rolling his shoulders and shrugging off his 'defeat'. He reassured himself that she had to use biotics to keep her own with him, and they were on the same side. She was also Krogan trained. That made her worthy enough of his time. "Just sparing."

"Well, no more of that." Shepard looked and pointed to them both. "Understood?"

"Spoil sport." Grunt huffed, folding his arms over his chest. "it was just getting good."

"Indeed." Mordin chuckled and held his hand out to Tali, who started begrudgingly transferring 100 credits over to the wise doctor.

"What? That's it?" Jack hissed. "I thought I was the biotic bitch on this ship. That's why you broke me out of the hoosegow, right?"

"Yes." Shepard's headache was getting stronger. She noticed then that Mordin, Tali, Garrus and Thane had left now the danger had passed. She was alone between grunt, Adra and Jack. What a _lovely_ place to be with her head pounding? "Adra is an assassin with biotics."

"And this freak?" Jack pointed at Grunt, who snarled and pushed her back, making her power up her biotics and grin at the same time. "Bring it pretty boy. You think _she_ kicked your ass? Wait until I give you a new hole to piss out of!"

"ENOUGH!" Shepard bellowed at them all. "Grunt! you stay here. Adra! Go for a time out with Thane. Jack! Go to the lower deck of the ship like you said you would. All go your separate ways, _right now_."

"Of course commander. I did not wish to be a burden. I was simply trying to establish a friendship with Grunt the only way I knew how."

"Appreciated." Grunt grumbled to her behind his hand, despite the fact that everyone could still hear him. "I was getting sick of the pussy footing humans do. If you want something, just say so. All these conversations piss me off." Adra nodded to him and walked away from the cargo bay and all who stood in it.

As she stepped out of the doorway she immediately looked to her right and stared into the dark eyes of Thane. He nodded and escorted her back to his room, where they sat in comfortable silence.

After the altercation/prelude to a Krogan friendship Adra kept her head down. The last thing she needed to do was get herself into any more trouble. She left the life support control room to get food, usually finding Grunt in the mess hall. She sat there and ate with him, listening to him rant about his recent off world missions and the state of the crew. He regularly snarled about the food, how easy their enemies fell and how unfulfilled he felt that he didn't have any worthy enemies.

Once over the next few days she found Jack and Tali there, _not_ talking to each other as they ate. She had no desire to participate in their silence, so she brought her food back to the room. She sat in the corner of the room, her corner, ate her gravy and mash potatoes, returned the plate to the kitchen, and sat quietly in her corner...counting down the days...

"Welcome to Tuchanka!" Grunt sniffed the air and grinned. "Being back here reminds me of my right of passage. I killed a Thresher Maw." Grunt grinned and grabbed Adra's shoulder, shaking it.

"You mean, _we_ did?" Shepard raised a playful brow at the proud Krogan. "I remember Garrus and I put as many bullets into that damn oversized worm as you did."

"Well, as my Krantt you are an extension of me. So like I said." Grunt widened his grin down at Adra. "I did." In his own way Grunt was trying to cheer up the little human he'd taken to eating and sparing with these last few days, but she looked seconds from tears. Shepard had filled him in on why they were here...and it made Grunt understand the significance of her need to be near him. it was an honour to be the embodiment of her proud ancestors, even if they were her adopted ancestors.

In fact, he was honoured to be called as her Krantt to attend the funeral. Shepard had told Grunt to come with them as she thought having the Krogan here would convince the Yurak clan to give them access to the funeral, and to comfort Adra. When they got to the shuttle to land on Tuchanka however, Adra had frozen before the doors.

The woman had looked at the zipped up and preserved bodies of her mother and auntie, waiting to be buried in the sands of their ancestors, and lost the ability to do anything but stand and breath. She switched off. no amount of shaking or barking by Grunt or gentle touches from Shepard could rouse her. Mordin was called to check her over and determined she was in some sort of severe mental withdrawal. Just as they were preparing to drag her to the medical bay to be sedated and checked over, Thane walked into the shuttle bay.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

_Flash back. _

"Thane?" Shepard looked at the Drell with a brow raised. "What are you doing here?"

"EDI summoned me." Thane looked over the scene. Grunt was sat in the shuttle, sulking about something. Shepard and Mordin were hovering around Adra as she stared into shuttle.

At the body bags.

"That is correct." EDI sounded over the com system. "As you placed Adra into Thane's custody after the first incident with Kelly Chambers, the chain of command for personal and medical matters go to him. she has no next of kin, so Cerberus regulations dictate that I inform her guardian. You instated Thane as such when you made the arrangement with Thane Krios over her mental health." Thane nodded, agreeing with the judgement the AI had made.

"I see. Well, Mordin thinks she's gone into shock." The commander waved her hand before the raven haired woman's face and sighed sadly. "She won't budge an inch."

"I see." Thane walked around to face his 'charge' and inclined his head ever so. "She is not ready. We should wait until she is." He placed himself between her and her line of sight to her fallen family.

"How long will that take!?" Grunt barked from the shuttle, getting more frustrated by the second.

"As long as it needs to take."

Unsure what to do or say next Mordin and Shepard shared a look and waited. A few awkward minutes of silence (and Grunt huffing in the background) and Thane finally made a move. He cupped his hands together and closed his eyes. "Kalahira, Goddess of the oceans and afterlife. Hear my prayer. Wash away the sins of this one's beloved mother and aunt, who took her into their hearts and raised her with love and honour. Forgive their sins, and carry them into the eternal embrace of your grace." Everyone was stunned by this deeply spiritual gesture, and the effect it was having on the younger woman. Her hands started trembling by her sides and her lips wobbled. "We take solace in the fact that they are with you across the sea, watching over their child with pride and joy. We all make our journey to you one day. Let us ease the journey their child will take before it is time to rejoin them with honour and compassion. As we all came from the sea, we will all return. We will all be together in the end." When he opened his eyes again to look at the woman she had lifted her head to look up at him. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she didn't sob or whimper.

"Thank you." it was barely above a whisper, but it definitely came from her lips. She finally moved, walking sombrely around Thane and into the shuttle.

"You are coming with us." Shepard _told_ the Drell, who simply nodded and got onto the shuttle. This was one more than she usually took with her on a mission, but it would do. She waved goodbye to Mordin and they headed for their destination. Clan Yurak.

_End flash back._

_MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_

Thane walked silently behind the strange human he had come to be responsible for, who walked next to Grunt. Shepard walked next to him and kept looking at him.

"Commander?" he turned to look at her. "Do you wish to ask me something?"

"Yeah, I do." Shepard shifted her rifle in her hands as they walked the small distance to the clan base. Wrex had put in a good word with the clan so they would accept their arrival to return their dead. So she wasn't worried about a fight. That had never stopped one finding her however. "How did you know what to say to her?" Shepard even lowered her voice to keep from upsetting Adra again.

"She is mourning. Is it not common place for humans to pray for their loved ones?" he blinked at the redhead, who shrugged.

"It was more than that. she switched off to the world and you swoop in and she starts back up again." She then looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I know she's been your problem this last week, which I appreciate, but you told me you two don't talk."

"That not accurate." Thane looked at the back of Adra's raven head. "We do not talk with words. She respects my silence and privacy, and I respect hers. I showed her respect by praying for her parents. I do not know her soul. But I know her body." Shepard had to remind herself about Drell beliefs that the soul and body were different parts of a person's entity. He didn't mean anything perverted by that statement... "She is in pain." He clarified. "I have also felt this pain when I lost Irikah."

"Who's-"

"Another time commander." He cut her off as they reached a fortified bunker with the Yurak clan symbol on the door.

The clan begrudgingly accepted their entry and agreed to let them witness the funeral. It seems Wrex and clan Urdnot have a powerful sway with the other clans in the area. Shepard didn't even have to threaten anyone! Novelty!

As the shaman spoke and the two bodies burned, dressed in beautiful purple ceremonial robes, Adra watched. The fire reflected in her watery green eyes and her hands trembled by her sides. Grunt stood by her side, looking fierce so none of the other Krogan tried to make them leave. Shepard stood at Adra's side and reached to caress her shoulder, but Thane grabbed her wrist and stopped her. He stood behind her, watching her back and the ceremony. Many Krogan had already left by the time the fires died down and the remains were buried in the ground. Seeing small graves next to the reserved plots nearly tore Adra's heart to watch. Once the burial ceremony was over, and they were alone with the graves, Adra finally spoke.

"They are...across the sea?" she turned and looked over her shoulder at Thane, who nodded. "So, their children." She pointed to the smaller graves. "They were there? Waiting for them?"

"In the bosom of Kalahira all loved ones are reunited. Even those who never took breath." She turned to face him and her knees buckled momentarily. She regained her balance, but not before Thane darted forward and grabbed her biceps.

"I...am glad. They are not alone. They are with their children."

"Not all of them." Thane's voice was steady, strong, and calm in its deep tones. "You must resolve to make them proud now. live in their honour and you will one day join them across the sea."

"...thank you..." she fell into his body, and cried against his chest. Thane looked to Shepard first, who nodded at him, and he put his hands gently on her shoulders. "I don't feel very well. I think I need to sleep." She was sobbing. "I'll never be able to repay you all for this. You're mission didn't bring you here, but you let me bring my parents back to the sands of their ancestors." She looked up from the Drell's chest and looked with focused eyes at the commander. "I will repay this debt with blood, honour and justice. It is what my parents would have wanted."

"We will make the collectors pay for this. That, I swear to you."

"Thank you commander." She sighed and sagged into Thane's chest. He tried to hold her up, but she was just a deadweight against him, so he supported her body against his instead.

She was so exhausted, she didn't register another Krogan approaching them until grunt puffed his chest out and stood between the new comer and the rest of the party.

"Who are you?" Grunt snapped, and Shepard foresaw a fight already. She skidded to her over eager berserker's side and looked the new Krogan up and down once.

"Grunt, be nice." She snapped at him and turned to smile and nod at the new comer. "I'm commander Shepard of the Normandy. This is Grunt, Thane and Adra. They are members of my crew and we came here to show our respects to two fallen Krogan women. They raised Adra, and we were given permission to be here."

There. fully explained. No need for violence...please?

This Krogan looked very powerful. He wore bronze armour that had many dints and scratches in it, indicating many battles, and always the winner. (or he'd be dead). He had a low back arch for a Krogan, but his plating made up for that. instead of the three distinct ridges on his head like Grunt, he had layered plates of thick and flat spikes making up each panel. Like Wrex, but in more layers and much, much pointier at the edges of his crest. His plating was a very dark brown, and his skin a very pale tan colour. His eyes were bright amber, and he had guns galore attached to his back and hips. one of them was a flame thrower... "So can we help you?"

"I am here to speak with Adra. The one raised by my cousins." Adra's head snapped up from Thane's chest and her bright green eyes locked onto the Krogan. He was staring right at her and nodded. "Alone."

"Not going to happen." Grunt barked, hovering his hands over his rifle and pistol for good measure.

"I'm sure you can speak to Adra with us here." Shepard added, also not a fan of the idea of leaving vulnerable little Adra with this mighty Krogan. He was as bulky with muscle as Grunt, but his gaze was darker. He also had a scar running across his throat on the left side. It was a jagged line.

But if it spelt a world, it would be bad-mother-fucker.

"No. I will speak to her in private." He still looked into her eyes. "I will leave all my weapons here and go to a location of her choosing. By I must speak to her. it is...a family matter."

"Ok." Adra pulled away from Thane, despite the fact he tried to hold her away from this new Krogan. "I want to speak to my mother and auntie's cousin. If he has a message for me, I must hear it." She found her strength again and walked right up to him. she wiped her face dry vigorously and nodded to him. "I am Adra. My mother named me after a famours Krogan tactician."

"I am Yurak Ralkar." He slowly inclined his head. He had a poker face alright. No one could tell if he was pleased to speak to her, or not. "I will not surrender my weapons." He did so before Grunt, clearly seeing him as the person he needed to appease. Then he folded his arms over his bronze chest. "Where shall we speak?" his voice was very deep and vibrated in his chest. It made him seem a lot more sinister than he was trying to be.

Adra saw a tent where the shaman had come out of earlier on in the ceremony. It was only a short walk from here. She relayed this, and very reluctantly Shepard agreed to this on one condition. She had 30 minutes and then they were coming for her guns blazing if she didn't radio in.

Thane, Grunt and Shepard watched her calmly walk away with the strange Krogan and felt a shiver go over their skin.

Something wasn't right. Since when were Krogan so laid back? so patient? They'd never seen one that didn't rise to a challenge with rage before. Grunt had been practically frothing at the mouth, and he didn't react.

Shepard looked at the time on her omni-tool. 27 minutes left...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once they were inside the tent Adra whipped out her pistol, shimmered blue with her biotics and aimed between Ralkar's eyes.

"Who are you?" she narrowed her green orbs at him, clicking the safety off.

"I am Yurak Ralkar." He chuckled and walked casually over to a bench, which he then sat on. "But I am not the cousin of your fallen ones."

"No. Not once did you mention their names." She blinked at him, still aiming at the soft spot at the tip of his crest. "You don't...smell right."

"Heh heh heh." He chuckled, very Krogan-like, and shrugged. "The others thought so too when I waddled as a pup into the female camp." He mimed with his fingers with mirth. "But with the state of the genophage, any child was precious. Even odd ones with no idea how to behave like a Krogan child should..." he cocked his head to one side and grinned at the realisation in her eyes. "I may not be related to your fallen. But I _am_ related to you. Sister."

She blinked at him rapidly for a few seconds, then shook her head.

"Impossible. I am human."

"I'm Krogan. But I'm not." He chuckled and nodded to the shadows behind her. "And she's not Asari." The hairs on the back of Adra's neck stood on end as she turned to look over her shoulder. There was a women stood behind her, wearing black heels, black leggings, a yellow handing skirt that ran with one strip up her middle and T'ed over her breasts and around her back. It had an elegant and thin yellow hood attached to the back of the dress and two long pieces of material handing from her shoulders. She looked elegant. But her icy lilac eyes stood out from her pale blue skin. Her fringe curved under the hood, and she had little purple speckles around her eyes.

Before she could whip her gun back up, the woman stepped out of the shadows and held her hands up.

"That was not how I wanted to meet you Alpha. We have been waiting

such a long time to meet you."

"Who are you?" she felt her brain firing panic signals a million parsec's a second. Who were they and what did they want?

"I am Janira K'pani. I'm Asari." She then smirked with thick blue lips. "And I'm not."

"You are contradicting yourself. You can't be an Asari, and not be an Asari at the same time." Adra backed herself up against the tent wall, putting herself at a vantage point to shoot either of them. And to prevent any more of these people from sneaking up behind her.

"Well, I'm _more_ than an Asari then. But you know that already." She chuckled and tried to get closer to her. the blue woman stopped when the pistol aimed at her head. "You _do _recognise us...right?"

"Clearly she doesn't." Ralkar added, shoving himself up to his feet with begrudging huff, kicking a bin with frustration. Ah, that was more like a Krogan. Random Rage. "No wonder we've waited all this time to find her. And it was by chance! She didn't even mean to call us."

"Call you?" Adra asked. She then immediately regretted it, as they both looked to her again. "I didn't call you. I would have remembered sending out a com link for a Krogan and an Asari."

"But you did sister." Janira's voice sang to her with sweet ones to it. she was going out of her way to be gentle and kind to her. "You were the only one raised in solitary from the rest of us. The only one that didn't have the young urge to seek out your designated partner. You, our Alpha."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Please remain calm. With one touch, I can share with you our motives and how we know you sister."

"Stay back!" she screeched, panic overloading her usual killer instincts and reflexes. She'd just buried her parents for the gods sake. She didn't' need this confusion to burden her already tormented soul with.

"One touch sister." Janira cooed, still gaining on her.

Ralkar had edged to her left side a lot quieter than any Krogan should have been able to, and back handed the pistol from her hands. He then grabbed her shoulders and pulled her body against his.

Adra started kicking and punching, screaming for freedom and getting some dam good hits in, even as the Asari pounced on her back.

Then she stopped.

It had taken a few moments of panicking before she realised what they were doing.

_...they're...hugging me..._

Then they each put a hand on her temples and her whole world grew dark. She sagged in their arms, twitching and resisting the cold feeling of falling into water that coursed through her veins. Finally the chill drowned her body, and she gasped for air above the surface. Voices whispered in her mind, images flashed before her eyes and feelings swelled in her chest. They were imprinting on her.

As she snapped her eyes around her, she realised she was still in the tent, still in their embrace.

Ralkar stood first, swaying as he walked back over to the bench and dropped himself on it. he then held his side, nursing quite a bruise from Adra's onslaught. As Adra herself sat up on the floor, not knowing when they went from standing to laying down, Janira sat up with her and hugged her from behind again.

"Do you know us now sister?" shaking all over she opened her mouth to say no.

But that would have been a lie.

She saw three childhoods in her head. Her own was the most vivid. The other two were close but played more like vids in her head, with no emotional sensation behind it. A young Asari woman growing up on Thessia, daughter of a prominent politician with no 'father' to speak of. Her mother loved her however, and doted on her dearly.

A Krogan child staggered into a camp of females and cried, reaching up for someone to comfort him. Krogan children didn't cry at his age. He looked about 6. Women looked at him with worry, but walked past. He didn't belong to any of them.

Finally the clan Shaman picked up the child and chided him for crying like a fool. The child stopped and clung to her chest. Despite her insistence that she couldn't have a name, never mind a child, the child wouldn't leave her side.

A teenage Asari asks her mother why her blood type is different to hers, if she's her mother. They fight, and she finds out she's adopted. Her birth mother didn't want her because she was pureblood. The politician has a genetic condition which means her children will be monsters, so she adopted her instead. The girl cries for hours in her room.

A young adolescent Krogan takes on the right of passage alone. No one will stand with him. he doesn't smell right. Doesn't behave as he should. He's defective. He is powerful. He defeats wild varren that attack him in waves from all angles for hours before making it back to the male camp. The female Shaman is waiting for him, and nods with pride at him, before leaving him there. never to return to the female camp and his reluctant mother. He hasn't seen her since...

A grown Asari, still very young, but hungry to see the universe. argues with her mother over it, but heads out on a crazy adventure. she is driven by her wanton need to leave Thessia. She visits Illiam and gets a job as a pole dancer in a bar. A unit of Krogan are passing through, buying 'less than legal' weapons and armour from a dodgy dealer in the city. One with a scar down his throat and bright amber eyes looks right at her.

Connection. They are one.

"I do." Adra turns to look at the Asari. "I do know you...Janira...Ralkar...i saw...everything." she gulped and felt her hands trembling, even as the Asari held her close. "How...how is this possible? Asari can make intricate neural connections and join with a partner, but why could I see _your_ memories?" she spoke to Ralkar who was smiling in a rare and pure sort of way at her.

"Because we are more than we appear. As are you. We have a greater purpose awaiting us." He then chuckled. "Now, it's been over 30 minutes. You better call Shepard before you get in her bad books again."

"...how did-"

"It was a two way process Adra." Janira helped the human to her feet and ran her hands delicately through her long raven hair. "We know you, as you know us."

"...i'll call Sheppard." She gulped, her mind still spinning from the images of the other two people in her head, but activates her com regardless. "Commander. I am well. Please refrain from entering the tent and harming anyone. I am well."

"...you sure?" Shepard sounded more than concerned over the com link.

"Yes commander. I will come out very soon." She severed the connection and looked at the other two. "Now...explain why you called me sister. And why you called me Alpha. You also knew me before you...exchanged data directly from my brain. Explain." She looked from them both, and flinched when the Asari held her closer.

"When I met Ralkar in that bar we learned what we are. We have a purpose, and to carry out that purpose, we must follow you. You are the Alpha. We are the Beta."

"Our true purpose will become clear to us when the time is right." The Krogan shrugged. "Until then, we just know that there are others like us, we need to find them, and we need to follow you."

"...others...?" Adra pushed the Asari off her as gently as she could and walked over to Ralkar. "how _many_ others?" he grinned and winked at her.

"including us three? Thirteen."

"One Alpha." Janira added, rubbing the shell shocked girl's arms. "twelve beta. We are all designed to reach out to our partners in arms. Through meeting each other, we learn our destinies. Through meeting you, we achieve them."

"I...still don't understand." Adra pushed the blue woman off her gingerly. "This is a lot of confusing information. I will need time to process this."

"Of course." Janira didn't touch her again but did insist on standing by her side like a chamber maid. "Now, how are we going to convince commander Sheppard to allow my ship to dock onto hers for the rest of your journey?" the older woman giggled. "After all, we've only just found you Alpha. Not even an Ardat Yakshi could take us from you now."

"What?" Shepard rubbed her temples, looking from her newest human recruit, who was proving to be more damn trouble than she was worth, and her two new 'associates'. "Run that by me...one more time?"

"Very well commander. I shall repeat the previous statement." Adra nodded. "Ralkar owes my mother a blood debt, and now she has passed, he must pay it to me. This puts him in my service until he saves my life in battle and regains his honour. Janira is travelling the universe, as commonly practised by young Asari, and has vowed her services to Ralkar. Therefore, they both must go where I go in the name of honour."

"Yeah..." Shepard groaned. "I thought that's what you said." She put her hands on her armoured hips and narrowed her eyes on the younger woman. "Listen Adra, _you_ I like. _You_ I recruited because I've seen your skills in battle and my mission is your mission. Bring down the collectors. However, I don't make a habit of recruiting any-old person onto my ship."

"Don't you?" Grunt chipped in, snickering at the unamused look on his battlemaster's face.

"No. I don't."

"They will reside on their own ship." Adra nodded with calm determination. "They owe me a life debt commander. I will not disgrace my mother's name and refuse them."

_Oh...playing the dishonour my dead mother, who you just helped me burry card, are we? Damn, she's right thought..._

"I will be watching you two like a Hawke." Shepard pointed to the laid back Krogan and beaming Asari. "You do not enter my ship without authorised and supervised permission."

"Agreed commander." Janira chuckled behind a hand. "It will be nice get my ship out of these harsh sands. Oh." She turned to look at Ralkar. "No offence of course."

"Hn." He grunted and looked off to one side.

"Great...more the freaking merrier!"

Adra watched as Shepard stormed off towards the shuttle with Grunt hot on her heels. Thane watched her for a moment and then followed them as well.

"If you betray me or any of the crew aboard the Normandy, I will cut you both open." She whispered to her new 'friends'. "My mind and brain are over taxed with grief and torment to process this now. you will stay on your ship and let me come to you when _I _am ready." Slowly Adra turned to look over her shoulder at her two new shadows. "Or I'll tell Shepard the truth about you."

"About us, you mean?" the Krogan snickered, only to get a clip upside the head by Janira.

"Don't annoy the Alpha. Of course Adra, we'll do as you say."

"..." She walked on and didn't speak a word to any of them as they returned to the Normandy. Janira and Ralkar joined them later as they docked onto the side of the Normandy and did as they were told, and remained there.

Shepard tried to push Adra for more details about this sudden blood debt the Krogan, and by extension the Asari, owe her. but she simply said she needed to be alone and walked into Thane's room. She sat in the corner and hugged her knees to her chest. Her eyes were closed, her breathing grew steady, and she replayed those damn memories behind her eyelids, trying to make sense of them.

Adra hadn't realised she'd fallen asleep until she woke up in the middle of the night. Hungry of all things. She ignored it and held her stomach, willing her hunger away. Instead she cried. There was so much happening to her, around her, that she couldn't understand. Some of it she didn't even want to. Couldn't she just hide in the corner of this room forever? with the Drell that let her think and didn't ask questions?

Silence for an eternity...she'd like that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_3 weeks later. _

Thane walked into the crew deck lounge and hesitated at the end of the table. Shepard was sat at the head of it, with the rest of the crew assembled around it. It almost looked like one of their mission briefings, but with this social setting...it was trying to look less serious than it was.

"Glad you could join us Thane. We couldn't have started this without you."

"Understood." He nodded and sat at the end of the table. He put his elbows on the desk and pressed his lips into his interlocked fingers. This must be serious, despite the setting.

"Ok everyone" the commander started, crossing one of her legs elegantly over the other one. Too bad this feminine movement was overpowered by the commando alliance reg boots, combats vest and jacket she was wearing. Her red bob bounced as she cocked her head to one side. "I want to talk about Adra."

"That Krogan loving bitch?" Jack sat back on her chair, legs apart and arms folded over her inked chest. "Fucked up if I ever saw it. and I know fucked up." She sniggered, and glared back at Grunt across the table. He rose to his feat and slammed his hands on the metal table, snarling over at the convict. Apparently, he didn't like that comment.

"Careful pipsqueak. I respect that Krogan loving bitch. She could tear your tiny little ass open." Jack shimmered blue and slowly rose to her feet.

"Oh I would _love_ for her to try it, but she _isn't_ hiding under the Drell's skirt, she runs off like a pussy whenever she sees me."

"That's enough." Shepard barked, giving them both her best military taught stink eye until they both returned to their seats. "Look, let me make this clear. I've gathered us all here because Anderson has given me a hot tip on a secret military base owned by ExoGeni. I think after finding the Thorian a few years back as their 'pet project', we need to take a look. Their security systems are apparently so high tech that Cerberus would have issues getting us in." She sighed. "which means that Miss 'I can hack anything' could really be useful on this mission."

"But her mental state makes that an issue." Kelly added, standing over Sheppard like a spectre, over the spectre. "Ordinarily I'd put her through a psych-eval, but that wouldn't be _wise_."

"Because she'd break your face again?" Grunt sniggered, and Jack actually joined in too. At least they could be amiable with each other over something.

"So." Kelly ground through her teeth, trying so hard to smile and be civil with them all. They did give her so much trouble for just doing her job. "Please all comment to the commander about your experiences so far with Adra, in regards to her mental state and how you'd feel having her at your back in the field."

"Yes, please do." The commander folded her arms over her chest and turned to her left first, indicating she wanted to go round the table. Mordin was to her left, so he nodded and began by raising his hands and gesturing.

"Adra is very hard to describe. She is very literal with her meanings and interpretations of what is being asked of her. I have conversed with her on occasion. Only a few times. Mixed feelings. At times I feel she is a normal young woman and good company. Then she says something that is either inappropriate or socially unacceptable for the context of the conversation. She doesn't realise this until she gages my reaction and apologises for it." Mordin inhales deeply and nods. "Different would be how I describe her. despite this, I feel she is a sweet girl on the inside. She has also shared anecdotes of her experiences and I am curious to see how she is in the field."

"So that's a yes from you then?" Mordin nodded to the commander. "Ok. Garrus?"

"I'd say the same as Mordin." Garrus shrugged, his mandibles flaring as he released a 'hmm'. "I think she's a little odd." He shrugged again. "But who isn't in this room?" Shepard chuckled at that. she'd said the same thing to Kelly. "I don't know her well enough to comment on her sanity but she appears to mean well. A little intense and eccentric maybe."

"Just the way I like 'em." Grunt rolled his shoulders and grinned. "Packs a damn good punch for a human. Slippery in battle. Strong biotics. Krogan drive and honour. She could be raving mad and I'd _still_ have her in my krantt."

"Ok. That's a yes vote from Mordin and Grunt. Garrus? You didn't say yay or nay."

"I think I'd be cautious, but give her a try." The Turian sipped his dextro juice and nodded.

"Ok." Shepard passed her gaze over to Tali. "That's three for giving her field action. Tali?"

"I don't know her." the Quarian brought up her omni-tool and started tapping it. "I do have suspicions however that she has been hacking several systems in the ship. I have spoken with the AI you call EDI and it believes this may also be true. However, she cannot pin point what exactly Adra has accessed or if she has indeed altered any of the ship's systems, as EDI has found 'gaps' in its security protocols that would detect and record such intrusions into the mainframe. I can't trust someone who would hack the Normandy in secret like this. She should be investigated further first."

"Ok, I'll definitely ask her about the hacking." Shepard nodded, running a hand back through her crimson locks. Great, hacking the systems couldn't be good. "So that's a no from Tali."

"I agree with Tali." Miranda inclined her head towards the Quarian, who was shocked that the Cerberus cheerleader would agree with her. "As I'm sure does Jacob?" the man himself was sat next to her and nodded that he did in fact agree with Miranda. He usually did.

"Right." Shepard groaned. That was now 3 for and 3 against. The next person would have been Thane, but Jack stood again, banged her fists on the table and glared at Miranda and Tali.

"What? She's not little miss perfect and fucking chipper so she can't be trusted?" the convict shimmered blue all over and hissed. "So what she hacked the system? Maybe she did it because she doesn't trust _you_? Cerberus? I'd hack the fucking system to find out what you're up to if I knew how." Before Miranda could rise to that Jack turned to their fearless leader with fiery brown eyes. "In the name of all fuckup biotic bitches everywhere, I say hell yeah."

"Duly noted." She couldn't help it. Shepard smiled at that, despite the outraged looks she was getting from Miranda and Jacob. "The scales are now tipped in her favour."

"I fear I have no opinion either way." Samara piped up with her wise and melodic tones. "I have also never met the child and will honour the decision of the group and of you commander."

"Ok, you can have a no vote." Shepard respected that. "So Legion? Thane? You're the last two to vote." All eyes turned to look at the Drell and the Geth. Thane spoke first.

"I keep her company in my room. We are comfortable in each other's silence. I have concerns for her mental state only because of her recent loss." He mulled his words over for a moment before continuing. "She seems to be focused and clear of mind when she is performing a task. She only seems low when lost in her thoughts and memories." Shepard felt the meaning behind his words. She'd experienced when he got lost in his memories first hand. Usually about his dead wife. "She joined this mission to get justice for the murder of her parents. She _will_ feel worse if she can not contribute to that end. With supervision, I would be happy for her to go on a mission and watch my back. and I hers."

"Well, I trust what you have to say Thane." Shepard put her hands on the table and leaned forward. "Of all of us, you have spent the most time with Adra. I know you don't talk to each other, but she seems to respond to your presence."

"Yes. She told me once she enjoys my silence and values the fact that I do not attempt to break it lightly. She appears to be a highly respectful and reflective individual. I value _that_."

"Ok. Legion? What are your thoughts?" the Geth's optics flashed once, his version of blinking, and his head panels lifted curiously.

"We only interacted with the one called Adra once. It was when she was accessing personnel files at a terminal in Dr Chakwas medical room. The Doctor was absent, and we detected life signs other than hers outside of the AI core we are housed in. As we approached she appeared to reach the consensus that we were not a threat, and continued to analyse the data she was assimilating. We will play the recording of our conversation for your benefit." Everyone round the table leaned forward them, eager to find out what Adra was doing hacking the doc's terminal and reading their dossiers. This must have been what Tali detected. This is what she was hacking. But why?

Legion pressed the final control on his omni-tool and stood tall before the table.

"_Alert. You are accessing personnel files you do not have authorisation to. You are also accessing a terminal that belongs to Dr Chakwas. Please desist."_

"_You are Legion. A Geth. I have not met you yet. I am Adra. I am named after a Krogan. Pleased to meet you." _there was a pause in the recording. _"You are meant to shake my hand as a way of greeting. My mother taught me this. Do the Geth have an alternative version of this gesture that would make you more comfortable?"_

"_No, not that an organic could perform. This platform will conform to your gesture of greeting."_

"_Thank you."_

"_You must desist this action Adra."_

"_I will not." _There was a pause. _"I wish to improve my cohesion to this unit and cannot use conventional methods to do this." _

"_Error. This platform does not understand why you can not learn personal details through conventional organic means. If you wished to know the Asari was a Justicar, you could have asked her."_ Samara's eyes flickered wider and her focus increased on the Geth.

"_I have tried to instigate social conversation with some of the crew members. I have failed to illicit a positive response. They find my presence unpleasant and display behavioural cues that they wish for me to leave them alone. So I am respecting that wish."_

Oh...that didn't feel good. Garrus and Mordin especially felt the guilt rise up to their throats like a sour tasting lump. They had both wanted to end their odd conversations with her almost as soon as they had started. They thought they'd been more discrete with their discomfort however. Making a girl feel bad about herself was not something either of them were proud of.

"_So you are hacking into the personnel files to learn about the members of this team to integrate into the unit more efficiently?"_

"_I can best contribute to this crew and the mission if I know what niches need fulfilling. I have been aboard for a few weeks now and have not been taken on a mission with the commander. Clearly she does not trust me yet."_ Right. Now Shepard felt guilty as well. _"I will rectify this. By learning personal information about the crew I can attempt to interact with them again, and have an indication as to what topics of conversation are palatable and safe to establish trust with them."_

"_This platform is curious. Why do you struggle to interact with the other organic members of this crew? We are having no feelings of discomfort or issues with this conversation. We also do not have any desire to terminate this conversation with you."_

"_Then you are the first, Legion." _

There was a sorrowful wobble to her voice. It reached into their hearts and gripped them there. the pain was evident. Even Kelly frowned.

"_This Platform as reached the consensus that you are only reading information about crewmembers that you would have access to if you were capable of conventional social skills. There is no need to report you for this breech._"

"_...thank you Legion. Since you do not harbour any unpleasant sensations from interacting with me, perhaps I do not need to read your dossier? Perhaps I can simply __ask__ you about the Geth and yourself?"_

"_This platform would not object to being questioned about topics that do not put my kind in danger."_

"_Of course. Allow me to put together a list of questions and I will come and find you when I am ready. You have...given me a lot to think about."_

Legion turned the recording off and turned his optics towards the commander. "If this platform has a vote, we vote in favour of trusting and working with Adra."

"So do I." Shepard stood then and felt determination bubble in her chest. "Despite her _stow aways_ presently docked onto the side of the Normandy, Adra clearly wants to be a part of this team. I think we owe it to her to give her a change. A real one. Me included. Yes she's...different." Shepard gestured to Mordin, who had used that phrased earlier. "But she's good on the inside. She's good people. And we need as many good people on this mission as we can get. Right." She nodded and put her hands on her hips. "We've voted in favour of Adra joining me on the mission. Good. Right, now I'm going to go and give her the good news."

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 

Shepard left her crew to talk avidly about their recent discovery of Adra's misery. They seemed to be planning something to make it up to their newest member, but as the commander walked further towards the life support room the voices died out with distance. It hadn't passed her notice that Thane was close behind her. She opened the door and found Adra standing right behind it with her omni-tool active. Her raven hair was tucked behind her ears and her green eyes had gone wide at being caught.

She'd been listening.

And crying.

Before Shepard could reach out and comfort the woman she span on her heels and walked into the corner of the room. She was clearly wiping the tears from her face and the sound of her taking steady breaths didn't escape the commander either.

"Adra? I'm sorry you heard that. you've got to understand that I meant no offense by-"

"Thank you." Adra's voice almost sounded calm, except for the little intake of breath at the end. "For giving me a chance." Shepard's heart ached for her and she made a move to go to her. Thane grabbed her shoulders and stopped her. When the commander looked into his fathomless eyes she saw his meaning. Adra needed space. She wasn't a normal young woman that needed holding when she was sad. She needed distance and silence to process things. She also didn't think like a normal person. she hadn't taken offense at them all gathering and talking about her like that. she was just grateful for the decision they had made about her.

"Not a problem Adra. In fact, I'm looking forward to seeing you in action." Shepard tried to sound chipper, but there was a maternal urge under her skin that told her to go and hug the girl. "We have a mission lined up to-"

"Infiltrate an Exogeni laboratory. Yes...I heard...rest assured commander." Adra turned to face her with fire burning in her green orbs. "No security protocols will keep me from completing my objective. I will get us into the facility. I will get us out. And I will protect you with my life."

"Good to hear Adra."

"Commander." Thane walked around her and stood between both women. "I think it would be best to give Adra access to ship's systems. She will need to prepare herself for the upcoming mission. I would also be honoured if I could join you on this mission."

"I _was_ going to take Garrus...but alright." Shepard waved them goodbye and left Thane to care for his 'charge'.

Now that she thought about it, Thane would be a good choice for Adra's first mission. They may not talk, but Adra 'enjoyed his silence'. It might reassure Adra to have Thane with them.

The following day they walked down to the hanger to board the shuttle and start the mission, when two unexpected guests blocked the trio from advancing.

Adra broke away from Shepard and Thane to confront the two.

"I told you to stay on your ship."

"We did." Janira was wearing the same yellow dress as before, but her hood was down. She reached out to hold Adra's shoulders, but was glared off. "B-but we heard you were going on a mission so we came to assist you."

"No." Adra clenched her fists at her sides and narrowed her gaze on the two. Ralkar was suited for battle and was waiting for his orders like a good soldier. Janira didn't look ready for battle at all, but looked just as determined. "I told you to wait on your ship. I am not ready to deal with you yet."

"but-"

"This mission is important to me." Even Shepard was surprised at the spirit coming off the girl. For an introvert, she was giving them what-for! the air around her even felt hostile. "We are collecting vital data on collector swarms for Dr Solus to work on. This data brings us one step closer to my parents' killers." She hissed and took a firm step towards them.

And to Shepard and Thane's surprise, Janira and Ralkar took a cautious step backwards. "I lost more than my parents when they died." She gulped, her resolve unwavering despite the rise of emotion in her chest. "I lost my purpose. I didn't belong anywhere anymore. I was alone."

"But-"

"No." Adra threw her arms out, looking ready to headbutt the Asari. Krogan style. "I must earn my place here. I must earn respect. Trust. This mission means more to me than just getting closer to my revenge."

Oooo...you could practically feel the flames from the cockpit, she was that fired up. It was odd though. Her voice was calm and clear. but her stance was strong, her gaze blazing and her presence fierce. "I must show Shepard and the others that I belong here. I have a purpose here. Only then will I be in a position to fix myself." Adra then shimmered all over, and for a moment it _did_ look like she was going to charge forward and lose her cool like Jack does. "I will not allow you to ruin this mission. You obey _me."_ She pointed at Janira's chest. "You will stay on the ship. You will do as I command. Or I will release you from your _duty_ to me."

Janira shrank back, horrified at the prospect of that thought, and Ralkar snarled at his 'leader'.

"We will of course do as you command." The Krogan turned his bloodthirsty gaze onto the commander, who held her pistol a little tighter than usual. "If she does not return, I will end you."

"**Stand down!" **bursts of dark energy flared from her biotics. Ralkar and Janira both dropped to one knee before her. "Do as I command. Now."

"Yes Alpha." Janira whispered. Eerily they both backed away from her and returned to the docking port in the hanger, returning to their smaller ship.

Adra exhaled and her aura faded away. She turned and looked to Shepard with her business face on.

"Forgive the delay to our mission commander. They will not disobey me again."

"Yeah...about that." Shepard lead them into the shuttle and tried to shrug off the intimidating sight of the little woman staring down her 'minions'. That's what it looked like. They bowed in her presence when she got angry...even the Krogan did... "I have given them access to the hanger bay."

"That is generous of you commander."

"Right...well...they seem determined to follow you." Adra sat opposite the commander and cocked her head to one side. Shepard resisted that creepy crawly feeling that covered her skin when she did that and continued. "As someone who does lead people, I have to say that you need to think about how you lead them."

"Like I said commander. They will not dis-"

"That's not what I meant." She weaved her hands before her for emphasis. This just caused the younger woman to narrow her gaze on her further. "They have been attached to our ship for weeks now and you haven't been to see them. I can understand why they were concerned when they heard second hand that you were going on a mission."

"You can..._understand_...?"

"Sure." She offered. "They may owe you a blood debt, but they clearly _care_ about you." Shepard pointed at her for emphasis. "If anything, I think you should work on your relationship with them. With that kind of fierce loyalty, I bet they'd be great friends and comrades." Adra analysed the smile on the commanders face.

"This...is how you lead _your_ crew? With friendship?"

"And respect. And honesty. And experience." She nodded. "I feel for you kid. You're world has been turned upside down. And on top of that, you now have people who want to follow you. It's hard being responsible for people."

"I'm responsible for them? Curious, I hadn't thought about it that way..." Adra put her hands on her knees and thought hard at the floor. "They are my responsibility. Does that include their personal wellbeing as well?" she returned to looking up at the commander.

"Of course!" the commander chuckled. "I'm always checking in on my crew to make sure they are happy and focused on the mission."

"Yes, she does." Thane was looking out of the window, holding onto a hand bar on the shuttle roof to keep his balance.

"Interesting." Adra sat back in her seat, her hands sliding up to rest on her thighs. "I had not thought their happiness was my responsibility. They do seem to want to establish a bond with me. I am not..." she shuffled in her seat. "...good at socialising with people. I wouldn't know how to start to care for their well being."

"Do what I do." Shepard shrugged with a smile. "Just go up to them. Ask them if they have a moment to talk. Ask them if they are happy and if they need anything. Then do your best to address any of their needs. Within reason." She added for good measure. "Most of the time I just listen to what they have to say. That can be something people really need. To talk their worries allowed and be reassured that everything will be ok."

"I do not understand. However." Adra brought up her omni-tool and did a last minute system check. "I will think on this tonight, and act on your advice tomorrow. I will start with...asking them if they have a moment."

"That's the ticket."

"Commander..." Adra's voice had hushed and she had a worried look in her green orbs. "...what if...they do not enjoy my presence?"

Ah, that was something Shepard hadn't been prepared for. the woman clearly had worries of being rejected, like she had by members of the Normandy crew. That's why she spent most of her time hiding in Thane's room. Avoiding rejection. She'd just lost her parents; at her most vulnerable, and there she was trying so hard to fit in and failing because of how she is. If anything, this made Shepard more protective of her. she made a mental note to herself to visit her next time she went on her rounds of the crew.

"One step at a time Adra. First say hello and then worry about the next step. If anything, they _chose_ you. they will be more patient with you until you open up to them."

"...open up...to them..."

The announcement that they were outside the facility tore them from their thoughts and they all got ready for battle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shepard took point with her assault rifle and immediately saw collectors running rampant all over the base. Looks like they had figured out what Exogeni had been working on too.

Adra observed her team mates as they progressed towards the main doors, one overturned crate at a time. it was a dog fight, with so many collector bodies advancing on them down the runway, it was hard to see how they had enough bullets to dispense of them. Shepard definitely preferred the 'spray and pray' approach with her riffle. Her use of bullets wasn't efficient, but what she shot stayed down. As she watched Thane, he tended to wait until he could take the perfect or near perfect shot and killed the target with one bullet. Usually to the head or torso. His duel heavy duty pistols were very efficient, but the capacity wasn't as high as the assault rifle the commander wielded.

Adra would upgrade it for him later.

Adra herself provided barrier cover for her unit. She had analysed the situation, the enemies numbers and tactics, and determined that she could best improve their chances of survival by taking on a support role. she relayed this to Sheppard first, who shouted her approval as a plasma bolt was deflected from her face by said shielding. After what seemed like a mass duck and roll routine through a myriad of bullets and plasma bolts, they reached the far door and no more outer resistance. The bodies of husks (in their respective pieces) littered the runway and their last obstacle was the door. The facility was in total shut down and refused their entry when Sheppard pressed the door panel.

"Alright Adra. You're up. Get us inside asap."

"Yes commander." This was her moment. Adra whipped out her omni-tool and her fingers moved furiously over the display. "And...in."

The door opened, as did Shepard's mouth.

"But that...took you _seconds_?!"

"Yes." Adra simply acknowledged. "I'm sorry for the delay commander. There were 72 fail safes for me to override. I will be faster in future."

"Wha...? You really _can_ hack anything, can't you?"

"I told you I wasn't lying." A small smile tugged at Adra's lips as they carefully walked into the building.

"Well done." Thane spoke softly by her side, still looking around the room down the sight of his pistols. Adra looked to him and blushed. She then shook it off and advanced into the main hall.

"I have the schematics of the facility downloaded to my omni-tool. The most effective route to the data drives in the basement is...ah."

"What's wrong Adra?" Shepard watched their six as they made it to the other side of the hall without incident. "Is it blocked off?"

"No. But I will need your assistance." Adra pushed her long raven hair behind her hair and smoothed her hands down the front of her cat suit nervously. "There is only one route left to the basement that is accessible to me." She pointed to her left. All eyes moved to rest on an air vent... "I can slide down there and navigate to the basement. However, neither of you can come with me." She didn't notice her hands trembling. "Thane is too large for the vent, and so are you commander. In your armour I mean."

"Then I'll take my armour off and-"

"No commander." Adra shook her head and sheathed her weapons in readiness. "I will need you and Thane to guard this access port for my escape route." The sound of husks screeching through the doors of the hall was an eerie back drop. They were inside and would definitely be in the basement too... "It will not be long before more of the collectors and their minions break into the hall now I have overridden the lock down. I need you to protect me from here."

"That's the only way to the data?" Shepard looked from the air vent to the young woman. "You really want to go down there? alone? To face god knows what, get the data, and get back before we're over run?"

"Yes. Which is why I shouldn't waste any more time." Adra nodded to the commander, who didn't look happy with this plan, but agreed with it.

"Alright Adra. I trust you. Be careful, and be quick. No heroics. Get in, get the data, get back. we'll make sure this level stays safe for your escape." Even as Shepard and Thane reloaded and turned to protect the air vent, Adra caught Thane's fathomless black eyes. he put his hands together briefly as he had her gaze.

"Amonkira, lord of hunters, may our aim be true and our enemies ended quickly. Bless Adra's body to be swift in her mission, and if the worst comes to happen, forgive us."

"Thank you." Adra whispered and turned to crawl into the exposed air vent.

The air vent was so narrow she had to lay on her stomach and wriggle her hips and shoulders so her hands and knees could push her body forward. She only stopped to check her route when a junction came up before her. Her ears could feel her heart beat in her head, her chest, and it echoed with anticipation and dread in her soul. Fear and adrenaline coursed through her veins in equal measure as she got closer and closer to the basement. Nausea crept up on her in waves as her trembling hands brought her to the final exit port to the basement. Carefully she pulled the mesh away from the exit and crawled out behind a consol. Steadying her breathing she looked around the edge of the consol to examine the room.

Husks.

Everywhere.

And the main data drive was at the other side of the room to her.

She snapped back behind the consol and felt her heart hammering against her chest. She'd faced damning odds before, but always with her mother and auntie. Never alone.

_I need to take out the ones closest to me first, then throw some grenades to take out as many of the rest that I can. Then dig down behind the beam to my right and take the rest out. I can't extract the research data until I've eliminated all the husks in the room. I also can't take too long in doing this, as the collector presence will only increase and cause Shepard and Thane more difficulty in protecting the air vent. _

But she was afraid. She should have moved already, but her body trembled behind that consol. _Move! You are endangering the mission and Shepard and Thane! Move! It is irrational to be paralysed by fear! Move!_

She turned her head to look around the consol again. There were just so many of them...at least two dozen. She hid again and brought her fist down on her thigh. _Thane prayed for me to be swift. I can't let him down. Be swift be swift be swift be swift._

"Lord Amonkira. Give me strength. Help me face this. If you're real, and you care for more than Drell, give me strength." She whimpered under her breath and finally rolled to her side. "AAAAAAAA!" she released a loud battle cry and sent a powerful shockwave forward and into the first group of husks. The scary thing was, one of the husks was seconds away from finding her. she'd been practically nose to nose with it when she moved out of cover. The alarm of this fact tore through her body like lighting and she ran forward.

Her plan forgotten. Her mind numb with fear and rage, her feet moved with purpose towards the throng of husks. Her body shimmered with her biotics at full strength and she warped her enemy. She tore them to pieces and hustled storage crates at them. Then she pulled her pistols out and blasted the heads of three before one of them grabbed her right arm. Adra screamed and brought her head into its before it could pull her limp from the socket. It staggered backwards and gave her enough time to shoot it to the ground. She sent out another desperate wave, pulsing out from her body and sending husks flying into the walls.

Shot after shot, punch after kick, scream after cry she kept going. A husk caught her vision as it charged towards her. She put up her barriers in time to protect herself from its exploding body. She then realised in horror that she was out of bullets. A handful of husks were left, so she resorted to her mother's style of fighting. She fought tooth and nail. She twisted the heads of her enemy to snap their necks, pulled two machete off her back and hacked them open. Adra span round to decapitate one husk and carve the chest of another one open at the same time. finally the last husk fell to the floor in three pieces and she looked around for the next enemy. It took a few adrenaline filled seconds of snapping her head from side to side to realise she'd got them all. Adra was still panting as she sheathed her machete and ran over to the main data drive. It only took her a few moments to get all the relevant data on the collector swarms onto her omni-tool. It only took that long before her fingers were trembling as she worked. She was slick with dark husk blood, and felt deep bruises blossoming in pain over her ribs and back, as well as a throbbing bite wound on her shin, but she'd address her injuries later. she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand as she ran to the air vent and crawled inside, smearing dark husk blood there. As quickly as her body would move she dragged herself back to the main hall and tentatively looked out of the exit port. Thane and Shepard were in cover behind a large fountain display and shooting the hell out of a unit of collectors. They were stuck there however, as the enemy was swarming through the only door out of the facility.

Adra slid out of the air vent with a harsh thud and held her middle in pain for only a second as she scrambled over to her team.

"Adra did you-shit! You ok?"

"I am fine commander. My injuries are minor and will not hinder my performance in the mission. Please take cover." Adra pulled two energy grenades from her belt and waited for Thane and Shepard to duck. She used her teeth to pull the pins out, stood and threw them both at the same time. She dropped to cover and braced herself.

The explosion made the ground tremble and the tell tale sound of the structural integrity of the building becoming compromised surrounded them. The walls creaked and bits of marble and plaster crashed in the ground like a fire strike.

"Normandy this is Shepard. Send the shuttle to my location. We need an immediate evac! Now!"

"Commander you're location is crawling with collectors." Joker barked over the com link to them. Thane threw Adra some spare clips and they provided covering fire as they started to advance towards the door. Both Shepard and Thane noticed how Adra was limping and holding her side as she ran. But she still ran.

"Damn it Joker, we need an evac." She ground out and emptied a clip into another collector. They hid at either side of the doorway and took shots out as they gauged an escape route. More collector ships could be seen in the distance. If they didn't move now...

"Damn it! The ship disengaged!" Joker hissed over the com link. "Commander, our 'guests' just amscrayed and they seem to be heading for your location. I have no idea how they even _know_ where you are, but it looks like they're going to be your evac. The Normandy shuttle just doesn't have the fire power to pick you up with that many bogies Mam."

"Understood Joker." Shepard threw another grenade and looked across the doorway at Adra. "Seems Ralkar and Janira are eager to disobey your orders and come and save our asses. We need to hold on until they get here, and take out as many collectors as we can."

"Understood." Thane threw shockwave out at a group of collectors that were _far_ too close for their liking. They toppled backwards and Adra leaned out to make sure they stayed down. Bullets to the head. Yup, that would do it. "Commander, over there!"

An Asari medium class planet jumper thundered over the horizon and didn't seem to be getting ready to land, despite how low it was flying. It swung round over the throng of collectors and the bay door opened. Like a scene from an action movie two Krogan jumped out at full speed. Eyes and grins wide, shotguns firing before their bodies hit the ground came Grunt and Ralkar. They charged through the flank of the horde and were gaining ground quickly.

"Come on! Keep firing! Attack on two fronts!"

"Yes commander!" Adra felt her body aching but forced it to keep moving. She cried out in rage and pain as she saw husks pilling on top of their Krogan reinforcements. It was short lived, as a biotic field pulsed out and warped every husk it touched. Standing with his hands out holding up a barrier was Ralkar. Adra couldn't help but stare at him for a moment, before Thane yanked her back.

"Stay focused Adra. That is the best way to survive, and to help them to do the same."

"Yes sir." She shook herself back into the game.

"We need to push forward!" Shepard barked at the two.

"Yes commander!" Adra dug deep and released a roar her mother would have been proud of. She ran out of cover with her arms out and a shimmering dome covering her. Thane and Shepard bolted out behind her and blasted their way forward. Her shield was enough to keep gunfire out, but not the collectors and husks themselves. Despite her pain and the heavy burden of keeping up the shield as they advanced through the collectors, it warmed her chest to see that Ralkar was mimicking her movements. He kept up a barrier and walked towards them as Grunt blasted buck shots through the enemy. It seemed like an eternity, but their shields met and melded together.

"Adra!" Ralkar ground through the strain of keeping up with the firepower of the collectors, and nodded to her. "Come to me and we'll be stronger."

"Right." She staggered over to him and they pressed their hands together. Another pulse of dark energy bubbled from them and their barrier became stronger and bigger. "We-we're amplifying each other."

"Pooling energy." He ground out. "Need to focus."

"Yes."

That was their sole purpose now. keep the barrier up until Janira could swing back round with the ship.

"Janira this is Sheppard. We've pushed the collectors back but it won't last long, and we'll be sitting ducks out in the open if Adra and Ralkar's barrier goes down."

"Understood commander." She brought the ship round again and lowered the ramp to the hanger bay. The ship's shields held their own as Adra and Ralkar walked the group up the ramp as quickly as they dare. They were still under constant bombardment from plasma bolts. The barrier was getting thin in places and small gaps started to appear.

"Can't, can't-"

"You must Alpha!" the Krogan pressed his forehead down onto hers and exhaled in choppy breaths. "We are nearly safe Alpha."

"Hang on!" Shepard called out to them, ducking as a plasma bolt zipped through a gap and nearly took her head off. "I promise we're nearly safe."

"Be strong Adra." Thane had run out of bullets and ran over to the two holding up their only layer of protection. "Can I contribute to this shield?"

"Yes!" Adra turned to look at him. "Pour your biotic energy through me." He nodded and put his hands on her shoulders. He acted quickly and put as much energy as he dared into her, for fear of hurting her. "More! I need more."

"Any more and I'll-"

"DO IT!" Ralkar snarled, his body starting to sway under the strain. Thane released a push into her and she screamed with the pain. But it worked. She used the energy to fill the gaps long enough for the ramp to close and the ship to pull away so quickly they all fell over. The barrier crackled into nothingness and it took a few moments for the hanger to stop spinning around her field of vision.

"Adra!" Thane turned her onto her back and pressed his fingers to her neck. He sighed with relief when he felt a strong pulse there. "She's unconscious."

"And injured." Ralkar barked and pushed Thane hard in the chest. He fell onto his ass and raised a hand, ready to send a push his way, when he saw what he was doing. the Krogan had Adra cradled in his arms and ran to the other side of the small hanger. The rest of the party staggered after him and soon found themselves in a medical bay. It looked a lot like Mordin's lab...very high tech...

_Where did they get the money to have such a high tech medical bay? There are machines in here I don't think Mordin even has._ _For that matter...those shields were pretty strong for a medium class ship...it got here pretty fast too..._Shepard watched as Ralkar swore at a tube of medi-gel. The cap was being uncooperative.

"Here." Thane offered and uncapped it for him.

"Thanks. Now hands off Drell." He barked and carefully pulled off Adra's boots. Then he cut up her injured leg to expose the heavily bleeding and swollen bite mark. "Fuck, it looks infected. Drell!" he barked. "Janira is better at this medical shit than I am. I'll relieve her of the cockpit. Keep her alive." He shoved the medi-gel back at Thane and stormed off to wherever the cockpit was.

Thane, used to patching up injuries like this (normally on his own body), got to work with the trauma kit Ralkar had opened. He injected her with antibiotics, cleaned the wound with an alcohol wipe and stitched the gaping bite closed before Janira even got there.

"Oh by the goddess, Adra!" She looked her body over quickly before ushering for Thane to step aside. "Thank you, but I'll take over now. I'm a doctor."

"Oh?" Shepard put her hands on her hips and walked around the other side of the medical table Adra was laid on. "You never mentioned that?"

"Adra never asked." The Asari mumbled under her breath, focusing her lilac eyes on the task at hand. "Good work Drell. You've done this before."

"I have."

"And his _name_ is Thane." Shepard shook her head and looked to Grunt. "So, you're here...why?"

"Why do you think Shepard?" Grunt was now sat on one of the other medical tables, not a scratch on him. he was however very amused with himself. "You refused to take me on this mission."

"Yeah, I remember telling you that I was taking Thane and Adra. And that was that."

"But I wanted to come." He shrugged. "So when I heard you call for an evac I headed to the shuttle bay." Thane stood back against a wall and merged with the shadows, his home. Shepard rubbed the back of her neck, the aches and exhaustion from battle making themselves known.

"And that goes to you turning up in this ship with our guests, how?"

"When Grunt came to the hanger to leave he was told you couldn't attempt an evac because there was nowhere to land." Janira shrugged and started scanning Adra for her other injuries. She hovered over her ribs and sighed.

"I couldn't steal the shuttle _and_ fight the enemy." Grunt chuckled. "So I saw another ship through the docking port and remembered that Ralkar has a blood debt to protect Adra. It didn't take much persuading to disengage from the Normandy and come and save your asses."

"Well...thanks for that." Shepard laughed with exhaustion. "I mean it, thank you for coming for us." She put a hand on Janira's shoulder, and received a flash of a smile from the woman.

"We are bound to Adra. She is bound to you. everybody wins. I just hope she isn't too mad at us for disobeying her command to stay put..." Janira chewed her bottom lip as she looked over the woman.

"...not...mad." Adra groaned from the table and turned her head to look up at them.

"Oh! Adra! Stay still! You're injured and-"

"I'll be fine." She winced and pushed herself to sit up, despite her 'doctors' protests. "You've stitched my leg up?"

"Well, no." Janira looked over her shoulder at the shadowed Drell. "Thane did. I just applied the medi-gel afterwards. Once we are alone I'll help you put medi-gel on your sides to heal your bruised ribs. Your back is looking sore too."

"What about her stomach?" Shepard added. "She was shot a little while back and is probably still bruised there."

"Oh, yes." Janira lied. "She is, but recovering nicely."

"I'm sore. Everywhere." Adra exhaled deeply and looked up into the worried lilac eyes of Janira. "I...wasn't pleasant to you before. I will try harder to be a good leader and interact you better. Thank you for the evac." Janira beamed a smile and hugged the patient eagerly.

"We couldn't leave you down here in danger Adra! I look forward to being the closest of close! Don't worry about-"

"You're hurting me."

"Oh!" She jumped back and put her hands behind her back. "Sorry Adra."

"..." she just nodded and looked to the commander. "Shepard. I have successfully retrieved the data."

"I never doubted you would." The redhead chuckled and put her hands on her hips. "You look like you faced hell in that basement."

"A few dozen husks. I terminated them as quickly as I could."

"Well done!" Grunt jumped down from his table and grabbed her shoulder, also causing the poor girl to wince with pain. "A basement full of husks by yourself! And you tried to keep me away from all the fun!"

"Erm, Grunt?" Janira tentatively put her hand on his wrist. "You're hurting Adra."

"Hn." He took his hand back and shrugged. "So, you got anything to eat?" the Asari blinked at him and smiled.

"I do. Do you like space cow meat?"

"What?! You have space cow meat onboard and didn't share?! Grunt turned his icy blue glare onto Adra. "You've been holding out on me."

"I didn't know Grunt. This is the first time I have been aboard their ship." She gulped. "It will not be the last." Janira looked like she was contemplating hugging her again, but shook it off with a smile.

"We'll be docking with the Normandy again soon. But you can come and eat space cow meat on our ship as often as you like. Until we run out of course." She giggled and Grunt looked about ready to drool.

The two walked off towards the kitchen and left Thane and Shepard to walk up to Adra, who still sat in pain on the table.

"How you doing?" the commander _didn't _try to touch her, to her great relief.

"I will heal commander. A lot has happened today. I will analyse my performance and increase my efficiency for the next mission you take me on."

"Glad to hear it. although, you _were_ pretty awesome today." Shepard chuckled and looked to Thane who nodded.

"Very impressive." Adra became captivated by his eyes and slowly smiled through her pain.

"Do you think...will the crew perhaps..." she looked down. "No, one mission isn't enough to-"

"You risked your life today for the mission." Shepard chided her. "You went into danger, alone, and held up a barrier with everything you had to get us to safety. We wouldn't even be having this conversation if _your people _didn't have a ship strong enough to come and get us under enemy fire. They didn't hesitate. And neither did you. of _course_ you're part of the crew now, and they _will_ respect you for it."

"I..." Adra looked so sad. She felt her eyes water and she looked down into her lap; her long raven hair falling forward. It was slick in places with Husk blood. "I..._did _hesitate." Adra sniffled. "When I got into the basement and saw so many husks. I...froze...with fear.."

Shepard sighed and reached out to rub her arm as gently as she could.

"I'm scared all the time." Adra caught her eyes with confusion dancing in their depths. "Every moment in the field could be my last. But the difference that defines us, is that we act anyway. And you did act today. You completed your mission and got us out of there. thanks to our amazing skills too of course." The commander chuckled and took her hand back. "It's normal to be afraid."

"Really? I really want to be normal."

"You are better than normal Adra. A normal person couldn't have done what you did today. You should be proud. Because I am."

"Commander..." silent tears fell down her cheeks. The last person to tell her she was proud of her was her mother. "Thank you." she sniffled and turned to look at Thane. "And thank you."

"You did all the hard work Adra. I just gave you some extra dark energy. The honour today is yours."

"Well, yeah that, but that's not what I'm thanking you for." Her hands trembled on her lap and her cheeks flushed. "It is irrational I know, as I'm not religious, and words have no bearing on my body. But when I was scared and temporally lost function in my limbs, I...prayed." She looked deep into his eyes for an answer he couldn't give her. a soul searching answer. "I prayed to Amonkira to help me move."

"And you did." He nodded, his lips curving serenely. "He clearly deemed you worthy and helped your soul become one with your body to act."

"Worthy? What does it mean to be worthy?"

Shepard stepped away from the pair with a secret smile on her lips. she patched through to the Normandy to confirm that the ship had her onboard and had her authorisation to re-dock.

"There is no answer to that question, as it takes a lifetime to find the answer." He tentatively put his hand on her shoulder, and she didn't flinch with pain, nor remove her intense gaze from his. "We can only live our lives with honour and atone for our sins. We can only choose to live and move when it counts."

"Like did today." She reasoned, and he nodded. "So...my mother and auntie...are proud of me? From across the sea? In your religion I mean?"

"That is what I believe. And I know they are proud of you." He took his hand back and leaned with one hip against the table. "I am sure of it."

"Thank you Thane." She whispered and held her middle. "It seems words...do make a difference. To me." He nodded and they shared a comfortable silence. Until the ship docked with the Normandy. Then Janira and Ralkar were bickering over the fact that Janira had broken her word not to hug Adra anymore, which actually made Adra smile.

Then they transferred into the hanger bay of the Normandy and the games kept going. The rest of the crew had gathered to see if they were ok, as things had gotten touch and go for a while, and wanted to see if everyone was alright.

Mordin ran forward and started scanning and poking Adra all over, much to her dislike. "I need medi-gel, which I have, and rest, which I will get. I have been treated already."

"I will be the judge of that. Told Chakwas I would treat you, and I will. This way Adra."

"I desire rest, privacy and silence." She tried to walk past him, but the Salarian was having none of it.

Janira bound up to the doctor and made him stagger backwards at the sudden towering presence of the tall Asari.

"You heard her Doctor! I'm Dr Janira K'pani of Thessia. I'm a trauma surgical specialist and I have treated Adra and prescribed painkillers and medi-gel. And rest."

"No offence to your credentials Dr K'pani. But Adra is part of my crew. Dr Chakwas and I are responsible for this crew, so-"

"Janira and Ralkar are part of this crew too." Shepard added, drawing all their attention to her. "After what they did today, they deserve no less. You have permission to come and go on my ship as you please, but you're not allowed on the engine deck, the main battery or the cockpit. Understood?" Janira and Ralkar turned to look at Adra. In their eyes, she had that authority, not Shepard.

"Thank you commander. They will respect your boundaries." They then thanked the commander and Adra didn't wait to see what they would do with their new found freedom.

She was in pain.

She was tired.

And she needed the comfort of silence.

"Come." Thane whispred in her ear and helped her navigate through the commotion of the crew getting up to date with what happened on the mission, and the immediate sparing match that went on between Grunt and Ralkar. To see who was the better Krogan, apparently. Ralkar started sulking when Janira cheered for Grunt...

And they were in the elevator.

"Thank you. I thought Dr Solus was going to insist on treating me again."

"It is because he cares." Thane lead them over to the life support control room and turned on the lights. "I will get you a bed."

"A bed?" she quizzed him as he U-turned out of the room. "Why?"

"You can't recover comfortably on the floor. You've been sleeping there for the last 3 weeks anyway. Since you're practically sharing my accommodation, you can at least make it official with a bed of your own."

"...you don't mind?" he blinked at her then in the doorway and shook his head slowly.

"I do not mind your presence Adra."

"...thank you." she stood there and waited patiently for him to return with a mattress slung over his shoulder from the crew cabin. He had a pillow and blanket shoved under his other arm. He put it in 'her corner' and made the bed carefully. He then locked the door and walked over to the window. It was a few seconds before he registered the sound of zips and pained groaning. Despite the conclusion his mind came up with he turned to investigate the noises. She was peeling out of her suit and struggling to shrug it off her shoulders. The zip from her bust to her groin was undone, but it was sticking to her shoulders with the husk blood. It was actually causing her pain.

"Can I assist you?"

"Yes please." She turned to face him and her face was as calm as it usually was. Only hesitating for a moment Thane traversed the distance and took a hold of the leather on her shoulders. He started pulling it down as gently as he could, when he realised she wasn't wearing a bra underneath the suit. It must have built in support... "Thane?" she inquired looking up at him, then over her shoulders. "Is it caught? Don't worry about hurting me Thane. I may be human but I am not fragile."

"You will be exposed if I continue." He stated as calmly as he could. The last woman he saw naked was Irikah.

"I do not mind. I don't have any issue with my body like human women do. I can understand the reluctance in public as that is inappropriate. I can also understand the social taboo of nudity in a male dominated place as it could incite unwanted sexual advances. But changing in front of another has no stigma to me. I am not affected by it." she shrugged. "I am sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. I can manage on my own if you wish." He looked at her hard for a moment with a straight face, then shook his head.

"Women are usually very self conscious."

"Normal women." She added.

"Very well. I shall assist you." she was just a comrade. He wouldn't have thought about her being nude as an issue if this was Garrus or Jacob. He was just helping her out of a piece of clothing because she was in pain. That was all. He nodded and continued peeling the leather down her body. Once it was around her hips he released the leather. She was covered in bruises across her ribs and collar bone. As she turned to the side to shove the suit down her legs he saw the same purple coloured bruises down her back in ugly blotches on her pale skin. once the suit was removed he examined the expanse of her thighs and shins to her bite mark. It was mostly gone already. Thankfully she wore panties.

Well, she did.

They came off too!

Thane turned his back to her a second too late. He saw...everything. she'd been facing him when she stood back up from 'exposing herself' and he...hated having a perfect memory at that moment. He just needed to focus on _never_ falling into that memory in public or it would be humiliation all around. If only he could forget the roundness of her breasts, their dusky perks and the deep pink colour of her folds beneath her black wiry tresses...damn.

Despite all the bruising, she was divine. She was petite and her figure sinuous, but her breasts were ample and her legs long and supple. Her neck was also elegant and her spine dipped into her waist with two dimples just above her curved backside.

"Forgive me for making you uncomfortable. Thank you for assisting me this far. I will go and clean the blood off and go to sleep."

For a horrible moment he thought she'd intended to just walk out of the room naked. To his relief she grabbed two towels. One she wrapped around herself, getting husk blood on it, and the other she held to use after her shower.

Thane sat at his table and calmed his breathing, so he returned to his normal levels of peace when she returned wearing the clean towel. Her hair was towel dried and stuck to her back. she had already dried in the washroom it seemed, as she dumped both towels in the wash bin by the door. She then sat on the bed with her back to him and her legs crossed as she opened the tube of medi-gel.

He tried not to. He told himself he was disrespecting her by watching, but damn his eyes for being stuck on her back. her hands worked swiftly applying the medi-gel to her nearly faded bite would and outer thighs. He felt his hands clench on the desk as she made the motions of rubbing the gel over her ribs and chest...

She then pulled her hair over her shoulder and tried to reach over her shoulder. "AAaah-fuck." She hissed with pain. From the way her back spasmed it was obvious that she was in a lot of pain. She tried again, and again trembled in agony.

"Would you like assistance?" he spoke before he realised he sent the thought to his lips.

"I would not like to burden your company any more. As soon as I have applied medi-gel to my back I will clothe myself and sleep."

"Then I shall help you." he approached her slowly and knelt behind her on the floor.

"Thank you Thane. I appreciate it." he nodded, though she couldn't see it, and handed him the tube. She busied her hands with holding her hair over her front as he applied a good layer of gel to his hands. He focused on his task and smoothed his hands over her bruises. She twitched and inhaled sharply at times, but never complained at the discomfort he was causing her. as soon as he was satisfied that she was sufficiently treated and the bruises started to fade he nodded and removed himself to his bed.

"It is late Adra. It is time to rest."

"Thank you Thane." He stopped unzipping his jacket mid way and looked to her. She'd already shuffled under the blanket up to her chin and looked at him through the darkness. When did she turn the light off? "Sleep well." Her eyes closed and she seemed to go straight into a deep sleep. Thane felt sinfully guilty for it, but he watched her for a good five minutes before he finished stripping down to his boxers and got under his own blanket.

The memory of her bruised but beautiful body plagued him for hours before he finally stopped seeing her every arch and dip before his eyes, and slept.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Thane awoke to find Adra gone from her bed. When he found her again she was sat at the table in the mess hall looking very uncomfortable. She was dressed in another of her tight black leather cat suits and sat between Grunt and Ralkar. They were bickering over 'something', over her head. She was hunched down and trying to drink a cup of water, but she kept having to swerve out of the way of the two Krogan she was sandwiched between. Opposite her was Jack, who seemed to be just as a part of the argument as the two Krogan, and picking a fight particularly with Ralkar. Janira was also there, opposite Adra and leaning over the table to talk to her. Thane observed that she was very unhappy with her trapped predicament, but appeared to be putting on a brave smile about it.

_She's trying._ He nodded and made his way over to the table. He grabbed a plate full of protein strips first, then sat next to Janira.

"Oh, good morning Thane." The Asari greeted him with a bright smile. She was wearing a green version of the yellow hanging dress she'd worn yesterday over the same type of black leggings and heels. "We were just talking about the best kind of kill shot."

"Talking?" Adra pipped up, looking incredulously about that statement. "The level of volume, tone of voice and use of vehement threats indicates this was an argument, not a conversation or polite discussion."

"Bitch's right." Jack nodded, keeping up with her. "We were arguing over the best kill shot." The convict rolled her shoulders and smirked over at the Drell. "Biotic blast is the best. They are still floating around in the air when they're dead."

"That is _not _a shot."Ralkar barked, banging his fist on the table and getting a here here from Grunt. "A shot is made with a gun. Like a shotgun. To the chest." The Krogan banged fists together over Adra's head ,which made her duck her head down at the last second.

"The face is good too though." Grunt sneered with glee. "Can use the buckshots to draw a dot to dot on their skull."

"I'm just glad I'm a doctor and _can't_ contribute to this conversation." Janira giggled and reached over the table to touch Adra's hand. For all of 3 seconds she allowed the contact before pulling her hand out of reach. "What about you Adra?"

"head shot with the correct choice of calibre bullet chosen on the range between me and the target." She sipped her water with a straight face. "If a gun is not accessible or not appropriate then a long but thin blade to the back of the neck to sever the spinal cord."

"Erm...that's a little..." Janira chuckled nervously at the woman.

"That is what I would have said." Thane nodded to her, making the woman press her lips together timidly. "The way I was trained was to deliver a swift and painless death. Our methods are the same."

"My method is based on being as efficient as possible." Adra's big green eyes bore into him. she always stared right into the eyes of the person she was talking to. "However, I...like the idea that my target doesn't suffer for long."

"That makes you an honourable hunter." Thane turned away from the conversation and ate his proteins sticks.

"Well you're all a bunch of fucking laughs, eint'cha?" Jack grunted and kicked the leg of the table.

"Let's talk about something fun then." Janira smiled and carved more meat off of a carcass on a silver platter. Grunt and Ralkar eagerly held their plates out for more. _Must be space cow._ Thane thought privately. He didn't normally enjoy eating in the ruckus of the mess hall, but he'd noticed that Adra wasn't good at escaping social situations, never mind participating in them. He remained to give her an evac if she needed it.

"Alright cheerleader, go on then." Jack folded her arms over her chest and smirked. "Amuse me."

"Purgatory." Janira resisted the urge to grin when Jack was immediately engaged with the conversation. "Normandy is going to the citadel for supplies, right? It's been so _long_ since I've partied hard."

"Damn, that's my kind of shore leave." Jack gave her a high five. "Getting shit faced and laid." Adra put her cup down suddenly and stared intently at the convict.

"I do not understand what you just said. Please explain." Thane braced himself for that evac...

"You ever been drunk princess?" Jack put her hands on her knees and leaned forward. "Like, so pissed you can't even see straight, never mind walk!" she cackled and Janira looked like she was looking back fondly at an experience like this. "That is shit faced."

"You mean intoxication to an extreme." Adra blinked and nodded her understanding of this. "Is this wait laid means? You are so intoxicated you must lay down?"

"HA! Kinda." Jack cackled and Grunt was laughing so hard he looked like he was going to fall off his chair. he looked ready to stop for a moment, then he looked at Adra and started laughing again. He banged his forehead into the desk and banded it with his fists.

Adra frowned at Grunt's reaction. Jack was holding her mouth as she snickered. She turned to evaluate the rest of the table and found both Ralkar and Janira were fighting off torrents of laughter of their own. Looking to the one person who seemed in control of themselves she looked to Thane.

_Don't ask me -_ "Have I said something amusing? I don't understand."

"Go on frog boy." Jack sneered and pointed down the table at him. "Tell her what getting laid means."

"Please refrain from calling Thane by that term." Adra didn't snap at the woman, but her eyes were narrow and cold. "For a start I _know_ that is rude. To compare someone to an animal much lower down the evolutionary chain is derogatory. Secondly, it is an inaccurate choice of species. Frogs are amphibious, like Salarians. Drell are reptilian."

"I am not offended." Thane interjected, trying to stop the fight before it happened.

"Oh yeah princess? If I want to call him a fucking frog then I'll-"

Adra stood and shimmered blue all over.

"Apologise. Now." Ralkar Janira tensed, looking hard at their leader for direction. No one knew it, but if she told them to snap the convict's neck, it would be don't without hesitation.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this." Jack stood and kicked her chair over, banging her fist to her chest and grinning with maddening glee at her. "Come get it."

"You do not need to fight her." Thane stood and tried to get round the table to get to her, but it was too late, with the next sentence that left jack's mouth.

"Come get me, or I'll call your boyfriend frog lips for a whole year."

Not even Thane was fast enough to stop her launching over the table. Jack launched a warp at her before she landed, but it was deflected into the wall. "That's more like it!"

"Grunt, call Sheppard." Thane pushed the Krogan towards the elevator.

"What?! And miss out on the fight? No fucking-" Thane whipped round and scowled at the Krogan. The line that Joker said when the Drell first came aboard rang through the tank born's ears. _he could kill us all with a biro._ "Damn it! I never get to have fun!" he stormed over to the elevator to get his battle master.

Thane ran after the brawling, and looked up. Adra was using her biotics to crawl up the walls and attack Jack from above. Her shielding however was really strong, so the leather clad woman would bounce off her and land on all fours.

"Stop fighting!" Thane tried to get between them, and almost got a face full of Jack's push, but he didn't become the best assassin in the systems by being easy to hit. He dropped and rolled out of the way and watched on. Dark energy was flying everywhere! The Drell concluded he wasn't a strong enough biotic to get in that fight safely. He needed help. So he turned to Ralkar and Janira, who were both biotics and just watching. "Help me stop them!"

"We can't." Ralkar looked very upset at that fact.

"She must give us permission." Janira looked on the edge of running forward. "We can't disobey her unless her life is in danger." He growled and looked around. There was nothing for it then. He had to do something soon. Adra was still heavily injured from the mission. How she was even able to throw tables at Jack a day later was beyond him.

"What the FUCK is going on?!" Shepard skidded over to them and ducked as Jack send a chair her way. "Thane?!"

"Jack insulted my honour and Adra rose to the challenge. She will not see reason, and I cannot enter the fight alone and hope to separate them."

"Did you _tell_ her you didn't want her to fight?" Thane folded his arms and looked down his nose at his commander. "Yeah, I'm sure you did."

"Did I miss it?" Grunt was close behind, as was Garrus and Mordin, and he seemed the only one excited by what he saw.

Adra was moving like an acrobat though the air and against the walls, whilst Jack took more of a brawling approach and sent waves of energy through her fists and jutted elbows.

"Get down here you slippery bitch!"

"Jack! Stand down now!" Shepard barked from the side lines.

"No fucking way! I'm having this bitch! _I'm_ the biotic queen here!" Jack threw herself to one side as Adra tried to land _on_ her. Those silver heels on her leather boots looked sharp enough to gut her.

"Adra! Stop this now!" Shepard tried to reason with her instead, hoping logic would win through with her. The raven haired woman was in a different zone to the rest of them. Her eyes sparked with dark energy and her body stalked towards Jack, who decided to charge right at her. "Stop!"

The force of their collision was so great it pushed everyone over onto their backs and asses. When they scrambled to their feet they saw a dent in the thick metal floor in front of the medical bay, Jack face first in the dent, and Adra sat on her back with her arm grappling around her neck. "That is enough!" Shepard ran forward, Thane hot on her heels and Mordin as well. Jack wasn't moving. The commander grabbed her wrists and tried to open them to free Jack, but they wouldn't budge. "Let her go! You're choking her!"

"Commander, her eyes." they were filled with energy, and looked like white lightening had replaced her eyes. Thane pointed this out and tried to help the commander open her arms.

The sound of a gun firing made everyone flinch and look for the source of it. Legion was stood at the far end of the deck with his riffle aimed at Adra. They looked to her back and saw a long green dart. The woman groaned and then went limp, falling backwards. Thane pulled the dart from her back and checked her vitals. She was unconscious, but stable.

"Jack is out cold, but alive commander." Mordin had checked the convict over. "Her trachea is still open, but that wouldn't have been the case for much longer."

"Quick thinking Legion." Shepard praised the Geth as he approached. "Well done."

"This platform saw no other alternative that did not result in a loss of life from either Jack or Adra." His panels flared out slightly. "We are glad that this was the outcome."

"As am I." Shepard sighed and scratched the back of her head, looking at the dint in her floor. "Well, looks like I'm paying out for some repairs when we get to the citadel then." She rolled her eyes and looked from Jack, who was being lifted by Ralkar, and Thane, who already had a hold of Adra. "Right, Ralkar, take Jack into the med-bay to be checked over properly by Chakwas. Thane, take Adra to your room and keep her there until she's awake and I'm calm enough to rip her a new one. Legion, go with him encase we need to knock her out again. "

"But Jack instigated the fight." Janira was on her straight away. "You sound as if you only wish to punish Adra." Shepard took a deep breath first, remembering that it wasn't Janira that's pissed her off and put a dint in her ship and her wallet.

"I will of course talk to Jack about this incident as well."

"But she started it. Adra simply responded to-"

"I will deal with this as I see fit." Her tone became harsher. "They are _my_ people. As their commander, _I'm_ in charge of their discipline."

"...yes commander." Janira backed off and watched Thane carry Adra off to their room. She walked with Ralkar and felt the urge to throttle the woman rise to her finger tips for getting Adra in trouble, but resisted. Adra hadn't given her permission to kill anyone, so she wouldn't.

Adra groaned, aching all over again and finding her body heavy. She flexed her fingers first, then her toes, then her elbows and knees. Finally she sat upright on her bed and opened her eyes. it was much later in the day by the way her stomach growled at her, and she soon realised she wasn't alone. Her confused green orbs spotted Thane and Legion sat opposite each other on the table, and Legion had a rifle aimed at her chest.

"Put the rifle down Legion, or I will disarm you."

"We have been instructed to tranquilise you in the event that you are unresponsive to reason as before."

"I am responsive." She nodded to him. "Therefore you can lower your weapon." The Geth narrowed his blinking lights at her, then nodded.

"Very well." He put his rifle on his back and rose to his feet. "We will inform the commander that Adra is conscious and capable of reason once more." Thane nodded to him and stared out through the window for quite some time.

Adra opened her mouth to speak to him, but no noise came out. she didn't know what to say. For once, she didn't enjoy his silence. He wouldn't look at her. his fists were clenched together before his mouth and his presence felt hostile.

_It's too late. He doesn't like me anymore. I couldn't make Jack take it back so he's angry with me. It's all my fault._

Adra shuffled back into the corner of the room on her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. She watched him, waiting for him to turn and look at her. but he didn't.

The door opened and in came the commander. She was furious, but at least she looked at her. Shepard stood over her and glared down into her sat little green eyes. she was military however, so sad looks and tears didn't stop her from doing her job.

"Do you _know_ how dangerous and irresponsible that was?" Adra opened her mouth to give an answer, but the commander continued before she could. "You were choking Jack! She could have _died_! You were throwing biotic discharges all over my ship, in the middle of space! If you'd have damaged the hull you could have killed us _all! _I told you no fighting anyone on my ship, and you did! You disregarded a direct order and endangered _everyone_. I know you struggle socially, but with power like yours you _need_ to think about the consequences of your actions before you lose your fucking temper at Jack being a loud mouth!" Shepard stomped her foot and pointed at Thane, who was still looking out of the window. "Thane told you he didn't give a damn about what she said, and shouted for you to stop, and ran into the battle, risking himself to try and stop you, and you _still_ put us all in danger!"

Adra realised she wasn't supposed to contribute to this conversation. She was being told off. she'd never been told off before. Not without a cuddle and a there there afterwards. She was really in trouble. "Explain it to me Adra. What the _fuck_ was going through your head when you threw herself in the fight and tried to kill us all?" after a few painful moments, Adra realised this must be the part where she was allowed to speak.

"...my reasons no longer matter. What I wanted to prevent from happening, has happened anyway." Adra hugged her legs to her chest and pressed her forehead into her knees. If she hadn't have done that, she'd have noticed that Thane was not looking at her.

"Answer my question Adra! I am _seriously _considering kicking your ass off my ship when we get to the citadel, so you better explain yourself, and give me a reason to keep you or else I'll-"

"I'll leave." She whispered, and yet it echoed around the room. It wasn't malicious. It wasn't a threat. It was a calm statement. "I don't belong here." She hugged her legs tighter. Adra couldn't stand the thought of even staying in this room anymore, with Thane hating her so much. As soon as the commander left, she'd go and ask to board Janira's ship.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the mattress gave way next to her. the commander was sat on the bed next to her.

"I don't _want_ you to leave Adra. I think you _can_ belong here. Damn, I could sure use your help to go after the collectors. But I can't keep you aboard if you put our lives in danger like that. Explain to me what was going through your head Adra. Help me understand." Her voice was quieter, gentler now. it made no difference to Adra what volume or tone she used, the truth was the truth. "I want to understand."

"I'm...not sure if you will understand. I don't think or feel things like you do. I know I'm not right. I know I'm wrong a lot."

"Try me." Shepard sat closer to her, but didn't touch her. she'd learnt now that touching her would just upset her further.

"She insulted Thane." Shepard looked to the Drell, who seemed fixed on her now.

"We heard about that part. Why did you react as you did?"

"Jack called him something awful." Both Shepard and Thane noticed how she gripped her knees even righter, turning her knuckles white.

"Yeah, frog lips, I know, it's not-"

"No." Shepard closed her mouth at that and waited. "...I explained why she was incorrect and rude at calling him an amphibian and requested she apologised. I didn't fight her because of that."

"Why then?" the urge to hug the woman was great, but she resisted.

"She called him...my boyfriend."

"...ok...and that made you..." Shepard looked from Thane to the girl. The Drell had at some point gotten to his feet. "...angry?"

"Yes." Adra sniffled behind her knees. "Thane is still morning his wife. I found her records on the extranet. She was a beautiful woman. I read your file entries on her when Thane told you about her. Irikah was brave and strong. He loves her. Insulting him by calling him _my_ boyfriend was something that..." Adra's hands were trembling on her knees. "...made me so angry. It burned in my veins. He is still morning his wife and to have her compared to me is disgusting."

"What?" Thane walked towards the woman but Shepard put her hand up, indicating he needed to stay the hell back.

"Why would feel that?" Shepard wasn't a shrink, but she was a damn good listener, and a better judge of character.

"I'm a human that doesn't know how to be human. I couldn't even be Krogan for my mother. I know I'm not...right. I feel wrong, and to compare _me_ to Irikah made me furious. I wanted to kill her." Adra's shoulders started shaking. "Because calling him my boyfriend would disgust him and he'd hate me."

"Oh Adra." Damn it, she hated seeing people cry.

"It doesn't matter!" Adra tried to curl up in the corner of the room as much as she could. To get away from them as much as she could. "I fought Jack to make her take it back so Thane wouldn't hate me. He does, so it doesn't matter anymore. I'll get off the ship as soon as-"

"No!" Thane stormed over and knelt before her. "You're not going anywhere."

"Thane don't-"

"Commander, I need to speak to Adra privately." He held her gaze with determination. "Please stand outside."

"..." She looked from Thane to Adra and sighed. "I'll be right outside. You better fix this." She pointed to Thane. "Or call me in if you can't."

"I will." His black eyes burned with chaotic emotions all twisting in their depths. He waited until Shepard walked outside and closed the door before turning to look at her. "Adra, listen to me carefully. Are you listening?"

"...yes." her voice was so quiet he had to concentrate to hear her.

"I do _not_ hate you."

"Don't lie to me."

"I will _never_ lie to you." she didn't respond, so he invaded her personal space. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to her feet and against the wall. She trembled and stared up at him with terrified green eyes. that was a sight he'd never enjoy reliving. "I do not hate you Adra."

"You wouldn't look at me. You always looked at me before. You were angry with me. You-"

"Yes I was angry with you." he growled at her. "You nearly killed Jack, put us all in danger, and got yourself kicked off this ship _because of me_." He sighed, seeing she didn't understand the difference. "I would have never forgiven myself for being the reason for your eviction from this mission. I know it's important to you to get justice for your parents. I have also lived in solitude for a long time, and enjoy our friendship. I enjoy your company. I was angry that you would risk that. I was angry that you wouldn't listen to me and stop. I don't care what Jack, or anyone else has to say about me."

"B-but she called you-"

"You are not disgusting to me. You are also not broken." She frowned at him, and the words 'don't lie to me' looked close to her lips. "You need to learn what is and isn't appropriate, yes. But I thought I was helping you with that. but you ignored me."

"...I was so angry." She whimpered. "I didn't hear you."

Thane looked down at her. he still held her shoulders and she held her middle. Fear. She was afraid. "...I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." He rubbed her biceps, and she didn't look distressed by the contact, so he held her arms there. "I had no idea you had read up on Irikah."

"I wanted to understand you so we could be friends." How could she still think they weren't?

"We are already friends Adra. I have never refused to answer your questions. You could have asked _me_ about her."

"But..." she sniffled and looked at his chest rather than his face. "...I didn't want to upset you. I didn't want you to hate me. You're the first person to be patient with me since my parents. I really want to be your friend."

"We are friends." He shook his head at her. "Next time ask me anything you want to know about me. And you are a fine example of a Siha. You are not disgusting to me, or anyone else. You will make someone a proud mate one day. I am not insulted that anyone would mistake me for your boyfriend." He then chuckled. "Jack didn't even mean what she said. She was just trying to wind you up." He then chuckled again. "She won't be doing that again any time soon."

"I still don't understand." Adra raised her hands up, like she was going to put them on his chest, then snapped them back. "I don't understand a lot of things. But you say you are not mad at me, and we are friends." She looked up at him with bright watery green eyes. "And you said that you'll never lie to me. That you will help me understand."

"Yes, I swear that to you. For as long as I have left, I will guide you."

"You promise?"

"I vow to you I will."

"Then I will consult you on my future actions. Thane...can I..." she bit her bottom lip, tears streaming down her face. "Can I have a hug please?" his eyes widened and he questioned what he heard for a moment, but nodded. "Thank you Thane." She broke down against his chest and he held her there. the woman that couldn't handle contact, poured her soul and pain into his embrace. She lost the strength in her legs so he had to hold her up as well. He ended up guiding her back to sit on the bed and let her curl up against his side, her face and hands pressing into his chest. After some time she started to calm, so he stroked his hand down her hair and back. Exhausted, injured and emotionally spent she sagged against him and blacked out. She slid down his front and landed across his lap. He jerked at first, but soon realised she'd fallen asleep. He carefully slipped out from under her and covered her up with the blanket.

"I'll be right back." he whispered to her and stepped out for a moment.

"Well?" Shepard was straight on him as the door closed behind him. "How is she?"

"Better." He exhaled deeply. "She is sorry, and she won't do it again. She feared I'd rejected her friendship due to grievous insult. She understands now that isn't true and won't do it again. I'll make sure it doesn't."

"Alright." Shepard nodded, satisfied with that for now. "We'll be at the citadel tomorrow so I'll see you in the morning for the briefing before we dock with the station."

"Yes commander." He bowed his head and waited for the woman to be on her way. Then he slipped back inside and sat at the table, watching her sleep. He had made her a vow, and he would honour it for as long as he still breathed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning, Adra was making things difficult for him.

"Adra, you need to eat."

"Yes. I will consume anything you bring me." She nodded, dressed now in a pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top and clinging to her blanket in the corner of her bed. She was sat up against the wall and nodded at him enthusiastically. "I will eat and drink whatever you bring me."

"That isn't the point." Thane lowered to one knee and sighed. "You need to get dressed and come out of this room to get some breakfast. Then we'll have briefing with Shepard and get our jobs to complete whilst we are on shore leave. That will be a little longer now the ship needs repairing as well as restocking. If we don't leave soon we will make everyone late."

"That is not a problem. I will remain here. I am sure that there are things I can do to improve the systems on the ship."

"..." he sighed and rocked back onto his backside. And let his forearms hang off his knees. "I have sworn to guide you to find your place here and your purpose. I can not do that if hide in this room. You need to be brave Siha."

"Don't call me Siha Thane." Adra brought her knees up slightly, the first tell tale sign that she was thinking of clamming up. "You called your wife Siha."

"And you are as fierce and brave as she was. Do you know _what_ a Siha is?"

"You called your-"

"The Goddess Arashu has angels that represent her will and guide souls on this plane. Siha is a warrior angel who is fierce in wrath and a tenacious protector." He then leaned forward. "I would not call you a Siha lightly."

"I see." Adra blinked at him slowly. "The title is given to me on my personality, not by comparison." He nodded to her. "Thank you. I am honoured. Is there a title I may call you that would suit you?"

"That is not for me to decide." He got back to his feet and turned his back for her to change. He heard the sound of zips and leather sliding over skin and finally heard the door open. As he turned he saw her stood in the doorway.

"I am ready to go. I request that I remain at your side at all times."

"Of course." Thane put his hands together and closed his eyes. Adra watched him say a hushed prayer under his voice before he followed her to the door.

As they entered the mess hall everyone stopped talking and looked at them. The memory of Adra going nuts was still fresh for them all. Those who didn't see it firsthand had clung to the story like a child to gossip. Adra stopped where she stood and Thane walked into the back of her. she turned and looked up at him with alarm.

"Thane?"

"One foot in front of the other Siha." She slowly nodded and looked down at the floor and her feet. She watched the rounded cap of her heels move one foot before the other until the edge of the table came into view. Then she stopped and kept her arms wrapped around her middle. Thane's presence was strong behind her, but he didn't touch her.

"Ok. We're all here then." Shepard was looking intently at Adra, but the girl just looked down at the floor. "Right. Joker and I'll be in charge of sorting out the repairs. Leigon, you'll have to stay on the ship so no one get's confused and starts shooting you. no offence."

"This platform cannot be offended."

"yeah...Grunt and Garrus follow up on the weapons requisites. Mordin will go after medical supplies and I'd appreciate if you went with him Samara."

"Of course Shepard." Adra didn't look up to see what any of them were doing. she couldn't look at them. She still wanted to go back to her room...

"Miranda and Jacob can go after intel, and Tali? Could you look out for any tech upgrades?"

"Yes Shepard. I have some ideas where to look."

"Thane? I know it's not to do with your specialism, but could you go and put in our order for food supplies? I was going to do it but-"

"Yes commander. We will."

"Oh...we? Are you sure that that's a good idea?"

"Yes commander." Adra turned to look over her shoulder at her friend and felt hope flicker in her chest. He was vouching for her. "I also have a matter I would discuss with you before you depart if possible."

"Of course. Anyone who I didn't give a job to, just make sure you are back for when I send the call out, and everyone should make sure to have _fun_. Relax, jobs aside your on shore leave people. I believe some of the crew are planning to go to the purgatory tonight to unwind. I'll be there. in a dress too!"

The crew started sniggering and sending wolf whistles her way and Adra wanted to ask why that was funny. She didn't understand. But she didn't want to get in trouble again, so she'd wait to ask Thane. He instructed her to wait for him outside the shuttle as he spoke to Shepard. It seemed important, but she respected his need for privacy.

In fact, she didn't speak until the shuttle they took down to the docks landed.

"Thane?"

"Yes Siha?" they walked side by side through the security checks, Thane holding the data pad with the food order on it.

"I wish for clarification on something that happened in the briefing."

"Go on." Thane scanned his dark eyes over the crowd of people they joined, looking for escape routes, pick pockets and any potential threats. An old habit that served him well.

"Why did the crew mock the commander when she said she would attend the social gathering at the purgatory later in a dress?" Thane chuckled again and looked down at her, smiling.

"Because the commander never wears a dress. It is an amusing thought that she will look so different tonight, in a dress and heels. She _may_ even wear make-up."

"I...don't understand the humour." Adra rubbed the leather sleeves of her arms as she looked at him. she must be cold. "Shepard is a woman. Women wear dresses and heels at social events. That however is not suitable for her day job as a commander and in the field. Surely that choice is expected for each situation?"

"Yes." She was right. "You will no doubt see the humour of it tonight when the commander can't walk in heels and complains about the constrains of her dress."

"...perhaps..."

The pair walked in silence, their favourite noise as they navigated deftly through the presidium. They made their way to the silver sunstrip and on auto pilot Thane slipped into a back alley. Adra followed him and soon they were climbing scaffolding and leaping from the beams that overlooked the runways. The bars they were walking on started getting thinner so Adra threw herself to a parallel one to Thane's side. He watched her twist through the air and land softly, and silently. Despite her speed and the fact she was wearing heels.

"You've done this before." Thane chuckled and pointed to her.

"As have you." Adra watched how he walked. He looked like a cat, perfectly at home in the rafters and watching the bustle of the normal people below. "Have you done this before?" he turned to watch her just as she jumped up to grab the bars above their heads. She swung from one to the next like they were monkey bars and got a little way ahead from him. as he caught her up he watched her swing her legs up over the bars and hang upside down to greet him with waving hands. the spark in her eyes reminded him of a child easy to please.

"Look daddy, he says. The mid day sun sparkles in his dark eyes. his fingers hold up a picture he spent hours drawing of his mother and I embracing. The likeness is good, I think, for a child so young in years. I praise him, hand on his head, an embrace soon to follow." Thane stopped before her and thought it was amusing how she cocked her head at him, still hanging from the rafters. "Forgive me, you reminded me of someone."

"someone young that you praise for a drawing? Is it Kolyat?" He inhaled deeply and released it begrudgingly.

"Yes."

"You hesitated. Is this a topic we should not discuss?" she put her hands on her hips, her face level with his now he'd caught up to her. "If so, instruct me and I'll avoid the-"

"No. I have simply not spoken to anyone about him. not in a long time." Thane folded his arms over his chest and inclined his head to match hers. "Aren't you getting dizzy?"

"No. I had to hang like this in a vent once for 2 hours before I could shoot a target. There were no other access points to the mark's office, and he was prone to getting in his panic room whenever anyone tried to get near him. so I waited for him to return to his office and used a modified Jupiter pistol to finish him quickly."

"Ah." He blinked at her. the way her long raven hair hung down like that made her look even cuter. "Will you be coming down any time soon?"

"Oh, yes of course. I'm holding us up now. Forgive me Thane."

Adra landed on the bars beneath her on her hands first, then curved back over her head so she could coil round onto her feet.

"You are very flexible Siha." He saw the image of her naked body flicker behind his eyes, and used all his self control to prevent him falling into that memory.

"I joined my mother on missions as soon as I was able. Being small and agile I would get into tight spaces and relay intel to my mother and auntie ahead of them." Her long raven hair shimmered down her back and her green orbs sparkled as she remembered her mother. "I practised my flexibility." They reached the end of the beams and looked down into a bustling market place. "Is that the cafe?"

"Ah yes, Zakira. Let's go down there inconspicuously." They walked on to a service elevator and were soon in the throng of people. They handed over the data pad to the cafe to order the food supplies and have them delivered tomorrow. At the earliest. As the pair walked away from the crowd Thane lead them to a sushi bar and ordered them some food. Adra consumed all of her sushi, despite having never eaten the strangely prepared food before. It was fish and rice mostly, which she had no issue with. "We have quite some time before the party later."

"We...we're not _going_ are we?"

"Of course we are. All the crew are. Including _your_ crew." He captured her worried green orbs with his fathomless dark ones. "We will get little other opportunity to relax before the mission get's perilous. It is good for crew morale."

"I'll ruin it. I don't understand social cues, and what is right and wrong, and-"

"Calm yourself Siha. You will stay with me the entire time." She sat at the sushi bar with him, sipping a glass of water and tucking her long raven locks behind her ears.

"Ok...wait!" she looked down her leather cat suit and looked to him with horror. "I don't have a dress!" he chuckled at her and shook his head.

"You don't _have_ to wear a dress. I know we talked earlier about the commander but-"

"Thane." She leaned over the bar at him. "Will the other women there be wearing dresses?" he opened his mouth to say no...but he imagined that they actually would. And he swore not to lie to her.

"They will."

"Then I must adhere to the dress code of the event." She chugged the rest of her water and slid to her feet. "Please take me somewhere to procure a dress." Thane blinked at her and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Thane leaned against the unisex waiting room at Sapphire boutique. Most of the people in this store were women, and they were eyeing him up and down like a piece of meat. Not his idea of relaxing in the citadel at all. He had time to kill however, as mouse wouldn't come out of hiding for a good couple of hours yet. He then had to think about what he planned to do with Adra when he met Sheppard to go and question him. He didn't want to involve Adra in that mess. There were things she wouldn't understand, and he wouldn't have time to explain them there and then.

Finally she came out of that damned booth and stormed over to him. She didn't move like a lady, but she looked like one. High black stilettos, long creamy legs, a crimson pencil skirt that hugged her curves and into her waist, where it joined to a black lace halter neck top. Her breasts were packed in tight and she wore black bangles around her wrists. Her long raven locks rested on her shoulders in feathery waves.

His mouth opened. She stood before him and waved her hands up and down her body a few times.

"This was the most conservative outfit the shopping assistant would allow me to wear. Is it sufficient?"

"...yes." he couldn't reason with her any more than that.

"No! It isn't finished." He Turian shopping assistant scuttled after the woman. He side stepped between Thane and his charge and started attacking her face. "There, now you are _hot_." He stepped back and turned to Thane. "Don't you think so?"

"Thane? What did he do to me?!" She looked alarmed and waited for his report. Her lips were crimson like her skirt, he'd put smoky eye shadow on her lids and curved her lashes. "Shall I hurt him?"

"No." Thane pinched his nose and sighed. "You are wearing make-up. It is all very 'sufficient'."

"I see. I will purchase it then." She turned to face the shopping assistant, who could practically taste the money. "The others as well. How much?"

"Wait, _all_ others I brought you? honey, each dress is a grand." He dismissed her so easily, until she started punching in the numbers to her omni-tool.

"12 thousand credits then. Is that including all the shoes and those other items?"

"...yes...?"

"Done. Please confirm the purchase and have it transported to the Normandy in dock 42." The Turian looked at her sceptically, then looked at the alert on his own omni-tool.

"Spirits be damned...i'll get your items to you asap!" as he ran back towards her cubicle, Adra grabbed Thane's arm nervously. She was eager to be away from the grabby Turian.

"Can we please leave? He kept touching me." She whispered at him angrily. Thane looked from her to the arm she had a hold of and chuckled under his breath.

"Of course."

When they finally met up with Shepard Thane was trying to look everywhere _but_ Adra. He decided that she would _have_ to come with them then. She had latched onto him like a support blanket and she kept taking deep breaths like she was recovering from an ordeal. Then again, for her being poked and prodded by the shop assistant stripping and dressing her probably was a trauma for her.

"Thane. Adra." Shepard nodded to them both and did a double take of Adra. "...nice dress." She chuckled and put her hands on her armoured hips. "I was going to wear a red dress later. Shall we match or should I wear something else?"

"It does not concern me what colour or type of dress you wear." Adra looked up to thane, waiting to be told if she'd said the right thing or not. He smiled despite himself. She had such a way with words! "...should it?"

"No." Thane chuckled. "It does not Siha."

"Well red it is then." Shepard walked at the other side of Thane and let the Drell lead the way. "I have to say I'm not sure where we're going."

"I will explain once we are somewhere private."

Adra listened, attached to Thane's arm and content to be the observer again. If anything she enjoyed watching. Thane appeared to be very comfortable with her clinging to him as he spoke to the commander. He spoke of his son, which captured Adra's attention and imagination. She only knew what was written in the records aboard the Normandy about Kolyat. Now he was talking about him! Openly! Adra hung on his every word.

"So this contact of yours...mouse was it? He will know if Kolyat has been hired for a hit?"

"Indeed. The Krios name is uncommon and people may have assumed his skill due to sharing my name. I must stop him taking this path by all costs."

"So this mouse person." Shepard lead Thane and his entranced cling on through the streets to where Thane said he'd be. "You two go way back?"

"...yes...he is one of the ignored. The Drala'fa, as my people would call them. As children they would come and go without anyone noticing what they were doing or what they might be listening to. They would use the ventilation shafts to get around."

Adra tried to be like a sponge, absorbing all the information that she could. He was talking openly about his past and his son. These were the two topics Thane did _not_ talk about. That and his wife...

She listened as they came closer to the meeting sight and only came out of her trance when she noticed that they'd stopped short of the target.

"Siha." Thane whispered to her, getting her full attention. "I cannot take you any further. This is a stealthy mission and I can only take the commander with me from now on."

"I am capable of stealth." Adra cocked her head to one side. "I am no longer dressed appropriately, but you failed to inform me of this mission or I wouldn't have-"

"I can't take you with me now." Thane hated the pained and confused look in her blue orbs. "I can't..._explain_ how to behave _and_ catch Kolyat in time. I have to priorities my son. I-"

"Of course." Adra took her hands off his arm like he'd burnt her. "I will hold you back in the mission due to my appearance and my unnatural manner. I can only reason that you will need to focus on getting information from your target and I will hinder this objective somehow. I understand." Her voice was calm and even, but her eyes betrayed her termoil. She was hurt, and that thought hurt Thane more than it should.

"Siha I can't-"

"You must priorities you son." Adra stepped back from him and put her hands over her middle, her fingers trembling ever so slightly. "I anticipate meeting him later once the mission is over." She closed her eyes and turned her back to him, walking away with her head hung forward. Thane made moves to go after her but Shepard grabbed his arm.

"Let her go Thane. You made the right choice. We can't go after Kolyat and his target _and_ babysit Adra." The Drell whipped round and almost wanted to growl at his commander that they wouldn't be 'babysitting' her...but she was right. "Look, is that mouse? Let's go speak to him."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Adra walked through the citadel in her little black heels and sexy dress with purpose. This was an interesting situation for Adra to be in. She'd never been so conflicted in how she felt before. She was angry. But she wasn't sure why. She understood that if retrieving Kolyat was going to be difficult and of a sensitive nature, that the last thing he needed was to worry about how Adra would react. She understood this, but still her hands shook in fists by her sides as she walked and walked.

_Thane can't trust how I'll react, but I want him to. We've not been...associated with each other for very long. He needs to be able to trust me, but now is not the time. _

Or is it?

Adra stopped and turned to look to her left. Her reflection stared back at her, and she saw that a tear had smudged her smoky eyes down her cheek in a soft line. She wiped it away and walked over to the window, and realised _what_ window she'd walked up to. The image of her mother making her wait outside with her auntie as she walked inside this night club to get information on a bounty came to her mind, and so did an idea.

She walked through the doorway and stalked through the crowd of dancing people, all glowing under the soft blue strobe lighting, and over to the bar.

"I am looking for Elias Kelham. He is human, and deals between the local information broker and those willing to carry out the hits to further his criminal empire."

"Shhhhh!" The Salarian bar tender snapped his orange head from side to side frantically. "You don't just _say that_ in the open. Come on, come through to the back room."

"Yes sir." She followed him into the back room.

_I have no weapons. I have no plan. What am I doing? The chances of getting information from Elias is very low. I might get killed just for knowing of him. I could-_

She held her best blank face as she walked into the back VIP room and folded her arms over her chest. If she could at least _look_ confident, maybe he'd think twice about killing her?

"Here she is boss."

"Thanks Tehan." The Salarian nodded and returned to his job behind the bar. Adra waited in the back room, a very luscious looking office with expensive furniture and portraits ordaining the walls. The desk before her was long and made of dark wood. It looked very old fashioned, but the digital display on the wall behind it looked very high end. It was three screens all playing different vids at once. She recognised the sight of the nightclub in the left screen, information reports filtering down the second one, and the third had a pornographic vid simply playing in the background. Adra cocked her head to one side as the Hanar and Asari started to- "Now, tell me exactly how you knew my name and where to find me young lady, and I might not have you shot by the wall cannons." The main chair swivelled round from facing the screens to reveal Elias Kelham. He was a middle aged man with tanned skin, brown eyes, short black hair and side burns with grey highlights in it, and a very expensive looking gray suit on. His undershirt was a mint green colour, his watch large and golden, and diamonds sparkled from his ear stud.

"My mother worked for you on several occasions." Adra clocked the wall canons in the four corners of the room and they were all aimed at her. "She was Krogan, as was my auntie."

"I'm sorry, _what_?" He chuckled and sat back in his chair, pouring himself a scotch. "That's quite the tale. Elaborate whilst this is still interesting to me."

"Kilona Yurak was my mother." He nearly choked on his scotch. "I'm going to be blunt."

"Oh, please do young lady." He got to his feet and smirked suavely at her. For some reason the way his eyes regarded her form made her feel dirty all over. Adra shoved her long raven hair behind her ears and nodded to him.

"I want to take a job from you. I need the money." She lied. "I know however that you have already given this contract to someone else."

"Then why would I give you the contract if I've already hired an assassin?" Elias ran his fingers down his side burns and over his thin moustache. "I have to say though, I heard that Kilona had a human pet. If you're half as good as her then-"

"I'm better." Adra stepped right up to him and her bright blue eyes looked like they housed their own brand of crazy. "I'm good enough to snap your neck and use my biotics to destroy your S7 class plasma canons in this tiny room before you could scream for help." He opened his mouth, and then closed it in a grin.

"You must _really_ want this hit to _dare_ to threaten me." He chuckled and offered her a scotch. She didn't take it. "I have other hits you could take for me, such as-"

"I want the contract you've given the Drell boy." _Ok, here goes_. "He's pissed me off and I want to steal his contract to get revenge on him."

"Oh?" He walked back over to his desk and sat in his chair comfortably. "A Drell you say?"

"Yes. Kolyat Krios." Adra didn't know if she was being convincing enough, so she used the same tactic her mother employed. Violence. "I will kill the boy, and his target, but I'd like to think you were on _my_ side, and not in the way of me and _my_ target." She stormed over to his desk and flowed biotic energy over her body, shimmering blue with it. "I don't leave survivors."

"So you thought you'd come in here and _threaten_ me into giving you the name of his target and where to find the Drell boy, did you?" His arrogant smirk was obvious to even Adra. He wasn't intimidated by her. Did she push the violence? Or try to reason with him?

_Thane would know what to do..._

"No. I thought you'd give me the contract because I'll do it for free." He spat his drink back into his tumbler and blinked up at her. "You appear to be a man who enjoys holding on to his credits, and I already want to get revenge against the boy. That would be payment enough for me."

"I thought you 'needed the money'?"

"I lied." Adra put her hands on her hips and shrugged for effect. "I want revenge. It would have been nice to be paid for it as well, but it's not necessary."

"I don't believe you." he put his glass down and pulled out a handkerchief to dab his chin. "No assassin does a free hit." Adra shimmered blue and sent out a powerful pulse of dark energy. The plasma canons fell to the floor in sparking pieces and the information screens behind him shattered and fell to the floor in shards. She then grabbed his chest and pulled him over his desk and slammed him onto the floor.

"I don't have to kill you Elias, but I must get my hands on Kolyat Krios. I'll find other sources to give me his location after I've finished redecorating your office with your entrails if I have to, but that is _your_ choice now."

"How fucking dare you-" she was sat on his chest and gripped his neck with both hands. she squeezed so tight he was gasping for air. She then slacked her hands off to look at him with a bored expression.

"Last chance Mr Elias. How much is Kolyat Krios worth to you? Your life?"

"Who are you?" he gasped through her hands, not understanding how this petite woman could pin him down and be too strong for him to give his neck any spare room to breathe. He was pulling at her little wrists with all his strength, and that did nothing. Her face was the scariest part. It was so cold and blank, and her eyes so wide and calculating he could see the cogs spinning in her head.

"I am going to kill you if you don't tell me-"

"He's after Joram Talid!" He croaked out, and her hands slackened around his throat by a sliver. Enough for him to breathe, but not enough to make him feel safe.

"Continue." He swallowed and put his hands above his head, away from her and surrendering completely. This was one crazy bitch.

"Joram is a Turian politician that's running for office. He's anti human, and anti crime. So he's after my ass like you wouldn't believe. So I put a hit out on him and the Drell turned up to take the job. I've heard good things about the Krios name, so I gave him the job."

"Understood. Where is the target now?"

"He'll be on the strip, blackmailing and threatening human businesses on his way back to his swanky mansion of a house at the end of it. Security is lowest between the end of the strip and his house, so-"

"This is where you told Kolyat to take out the target?" he nodded, trembling under her chilling gaze. "Very well. I will take out the target in the strip before Kolyat can get to him, and then I'll get the Drell as he waits in the designated hit zone. Good. Now, tell _no one_ that I have taken this job, and if you _ever_ refuse me or send out a hit against me, I'll come back for you." She lowered herself on him to bring her eyes close to his. "I'll start by hanging you by your feet and cutting off your fingers. I'll let you bleed into a bucket until you are pale and cold, but still alive. Then I'll remove your adrenal glands, concentrate your adrenaline and inject it into your heart in doses, so I can watch you have a myocardial infarction. That will of course kill you, but I'll ensure the concentration of each dose causes you the maximum amount of pain over the longest period of time, before I slit your throat. Do you understand me Mr Elias?" he looked pale just thinking about it. Her voice; that was it. It was so soft and gentle, such a contrast to the horrifying things she promised to do to him, her eyes swore she'd do to him, he didn't doubt for one minute she wasn't strong enough, meticulous enough or sadistic enough to carry out her threat if he crossed her.

Damn, if only she worked for him.

"Yes."

"Good. Sleep well Mr Elias." To his horror he saw her fist coming for his face with a blue crackle before his world snapped into darkness.

Adra rose to her feet and smoothed her red pencil skirt down her thighs once more. She then walked over to the mirror on the far side, only one section still in the frame, to check herself over. She looked immaculate. Adra nodded and walked out of the office and headed for the door before any of Elias' flunkies could come after her.

Taking out a hit was like breathing to Adra. She walked into a store and bought a black rucksack. She used the toilets to change back into her black cat suit and left her makeup on. She climbed up into the rafters of the strip and made a point of finding the target. As she squatted by the entrance of the strip she slid her fingers down the metal heels of her boots and popped open a compartment in them. It didn't take her long to assemble her emergency toxin dart gun, the size of a thick biro pen and made of light weight silver. She opened a similar compartment in her other heel and attached two silver discs to her temples. She pressed them both and a digital visor crossed over her eyes and helped her with targeting. She then closed her heels and stalked over to a section of scaffolding that crossed over the two bridges by the entrance. Adra took a deep breath and focused herself. She put the dart gun between her ruby lips and combed her long raven hair with her fingers. She took it back in a long plat and shoved it down the back of her collar. She then swung her legs over the bars, confident they would take her weight, balanced her mid thighs on the bars and looked through her targeting visor at the doorway. She stayed in that position, unblinking and unmoving for 20 minutes.

Then she saw him. Her visor picked him our and compared his face and voice patterns to the C-Sec office records and identified him as Joram Talid with 100% accuracy. Just the way she liked it. She then calculated the required range, and waited for him to enter it. finally he did, and she waited until he wasn't covered by his Krogan body guard to put the dart gun in her mouth, push back onto the backs of her knees, held the bar with her hands, and swung backwards on the bar. Her body span round until she craned her neck at such an angle she and her visor had him within perfect sighs. She bit on the trigger and the dart zipped through the air at a near invisible speed. It was so light it sounded like a fly passing over head, and just as Adra returned to a sitting position on the bar, she saw Joram smack his neck and look around for the insect that bit him. Adra smirked, pushed herself up onto her feet on the bar and walked calmly over to the side bridge. She then dropped to a squat, disassembled her visor and dart gun and returned them to the compartments of her metal heels. She then walked ahead of the strip to get to the far end, where Kolyat would no doubt be waiting. She slipped into a service elevator to change back into her black heels, red pencil skirt dress with a black lace halter neck and black bangles. She untangled her hair so it shimmered down her back in waves and used the service elevator to get to the ground level. Then with a blank face she walked out into the main throng of people on the strip and found herself walking 5 shops ahead of her target. it was then she heart it, and she couldn't help but smirk. The Turian released a strangled scream and fell to the floor, clutching his chest. People ran to his side to help him, call an ambulance, look around for the cause, but he was dead in seconds.

Adra didn't like her targets to suffer. Her mother taught her that.

She didn't stop with the commotion and didn't stop until she reached the end of the strip. She started looking around intently for any sign of Thane, Shepard or Kolyat, and her blue eyes found and equally blue Drell. She had expected Kolyat to be green like her father, but shrugged it off. the C-sec records showed only two drell aboard the citadel at the moment, so this had to be Thane's son. She didn't hide her purpose as she walked right over to him and he stared at her with confusion as she stood before him. "Good morning. You are Kolyat Krios, yes?"

"...who's asking?" Adra noted that his voice held the same gravelly texture to it as Thane's, and his body musculature was very similar. Thane was bulkier than his son, but that was down to many years of intense training in his line of work. His clothing was almost identical to his fathers, but a soft blue and grey in tone, and the top section zipped up to the collar at his neck. That second on Thane was bare and showed off the top half of his toned pecks.

"I am Adra. I'm named after a Krogan. I was raised by Krogan. I just killed your target for you." she blinked at him slowly with a gentle smile on her ruby lips.

Kolyat looked like he was looking down the barrel of a gun.

"..._what?!_" he looked around her, as if expecting an ambush at any moment. "You-you want?"

"I am an assassin." She nodded with a giggle. "I have been trained as such since I was very young, like your father." Oh, that had his attention. his fathomless black eyes glared down at her. "You shouldn't have to go through the ordeal of killing to survive, so I killed for you. for free." She lifted her hands up and looked to his folded arms. "I am unsure if I am supposed to hug you or not. Or take your hand. I do not like personal contact, but your father put's his hand on my shoulder or takes mine when I become confused. You appear to be confused. How should I comfort you Kolyat Krios?"

He pulled his gun from his belt and lifted it to his hip height before she grabbed the barrel of it and shimmered blue. she then crushed it, took it from him and threw it to one side. "Please do not try to do that again Kolyat. I am here in a friendly capacity. I feel this might be the time to admit that I am socially awkward."  
"No shit." He pressed his back and hands up against the wall and stared at her with wide fearful eyes. "Y-you know my father? You killed my target for me? What do I do now? Elias will-"

"I have dealt with him." she lifted her hands up again and looked to each of his trembling hands. "He wouldn't dare disobey me. Now, how should I calm you Kolyat? Your father acts in a guiding capacity for me, but is not present at the moment to help me calm you. I do not wish for you to fear me Kolyat. I just saved you from becoming a monster."

"A monster?" he gulped.

"Yes." her smile was wide and eerie. "Like me." Adra pushed her hands against his chest, making him flinch, but he stared into the curious look on her face. "Does that help? When animals feel fear they get a release of serotonin from close proximity to others."

"I am _not_ happy with your hands on me." She frowned and took her hands back, looking at them sadly.

"Oh...very well." She sighed and put her hands on her middle instead. "You have yet to use my name or ask me questions Kolyat. Is that not the practised custom when meeting a new person?"

Kolyat gulped deeply and looked around them once more. They were alone.

"Have you really...killed Joram?"

"Yes." She perked up at this, still believing she'd done him a favour. "The best assassinations look like natural causes. So I fired a dart at him that was small enough to be broken down in his blood stream and release a neurotoxin that breaks down before the heart attack has even finished killing the target." a shiver went down his spine. This woman...was _dangerous_... "I am curious, you wish to make your father happy by killing? Is that why you wish to take up his line of work? To get his attention?"

"I don't care what that _bastard_ has to-" he stopped and jerked against the wall with fear as she stepped up to him. she didn't touch him, but there was barely an inch of air between them now.

"...I usually have your father here to instruct me as to if I am to be offended or not, and how to act. I do not appreciate you using that term to talk about the only person I have that has an invested interest in my welfare. But...I nearly killed the last person I was offended by, so I not react on this occasion in either direction."

"Why would you care what I call my father?" He looked around them again, looking for an escape route. "And you're making me really uncomfortable being this close to me."

"Oh, am I in your personal space? I see. One moment please." She took a step back and measured the distance between them with her hands. "Is this an acceptable distance Kolyat?"

"Yeah...better." he looked at the smiling woman and didn't know what the hell to do. She'd crushed his gun with her hands, killed his target for him and now seemed determined to have a conversation with him. "You didn't answer my question...Adra?"

"My name is Adra. I'm named after a Krogan." She nodded with a beaming smiled. She was clearly _very_ proud of that fact. "I have recently lost my parents, who were Krogan, to a plague that was manufactured by a race...the rest becomes classified, but I joined the crew of the Normandy under the human Spectre Commander Shepard of the alliance navy, to get answers and revenge." She stared at him for a moment, then cocked her head to one side. "Your father has a condition called Kepral's syndrome and has roughly 18 months to live, though he is very fit so I would predict he has slightly longer, and he seeks atonement for his sins. He is after all, a murder. Like me." She seemed far too proud of that fact. "I only kill bad people though." Adra put her hands together in front of her. "Joram is the only exception."

"If you only kill bad people, and Joram is an exception, why did you kill him for me?"

"Thane is my friend." Adra looked at her hand and looked at his shoulder. Should she try to touch him again or not? "He does not want your soul to become damned like his. He fears he will not join your mother across the sea because of the bloodthirsty way he killed her murders." Kolyat released a choked sob and held his mouth. Damn, this woman _did_ know his father. And he was dying? All the rage that bubbled under his skin seemed to blend with worry and sadness at this news. "Oh, I don't know this by the way." She pressed the hand to his shoulder experimentally. "I am a very good assassin, and information is my first tool. I hacked the security system and listened in to Thane's conversations with the commander when he thinks I'm asleep. He doesn't know this."

"So." Kolyat pinched his nose for a moment, then lowered his hand to his chest and looked at the woman, who kept looking tentatively from the hand she had _pressed_ to his shoulder and to his face. "Father left to kill the people who killed mother. Why didn't he come back for me?"

"I don't have the answer to that question. Our friendship is new, and I am sure that is something you should ask Thane as he is the one with the answer to-"

"You're friends with my dad." He cut her off, and she nodded.

"I lost my parents...I shut down. Thane was...the only one who understood that I needed...something. I still don't understand what he did for me, but I feel...better." she nodded and lifted her other hand to look at it, and then his other shoulder.

"No." She pouted and put the second hand down. "He comforted you in your loss?" he seemed pained by that. maybe even jealous.

"He did. He helps me with social situations as well, as I grew up for the first 14 years of my life in solitude, and this resulted in..."

"You." he looked her up and down. "I mean, how you..._are_?"

"I believe that that description, although not accurate, is indicating the same shortcomings I am referring to. So, yes, how I am."

"So you owe my dad for helping your grieve." He sighed and looked off to one side. His eyes were welling with tears.

"I have done something wrong!" he snapped his head to look at her with alarm. "I apologise for the thing I did or said. Is it my hand? Am I doing this wrong?" she took the hand back, and held the offensive appendage up for inspection. Adra didn't stop glaring at her hand until she heart Kolyat chuckling at her. tears were falling down his blue cheeks, but he was laughing. "...did I do something...right?"

"You are nuts, aren't you?" he wiped his face and smiled at her sadly. "My father...is he...here?"

"Yes. he is looking for you. he thought my...'short comings' would hinder the mission. He may not be..." she looked off to one side to find the words. "..._pleased_ that I have killed your target for you. I calculated the percentages of success from the different paths to finding you, and the plan with the highest chance of success was to simply kill your target and ambush you whilst you still waited for him." she nodded with pride and put her hands on her hips. "I am unsure, but I _think_ you are not mad anymore."

"..." he really didn't know _what_ he felt. This woman was..._odd_. "Is my father really dying?"

"Yes. I remember telling you he had Kepral's syn-"

"Yes I know." He swallowed hard and leaned back against the wal comfortably now. "I just...It's been so many years and I haven't heard anything from him. Then you come and long and...He's looking for me. He's dying and he wants to _save_ me from becoming him. It's a lot to take in."

"I usually require a quite place to think when processing new information. Would you like me to be silent as you think?" he blinked at her and shook his head. "You would like me to talk? What should we talk about Kolyat?"

"I get that you are friends with my dad. But...why risk your neck for me?"

"Because your are Thane's son." She nodded. Adra lifted the hand and he sighed, knowing it was going to land on his shoulder. It did. She smiled that he didn't tense this time. it must be working! "And it was nice to save someone for once." His eyes softened as he looked at her, and he smiled. "I am sure you and your father will become close when we leave."

"What?" Kolyat looked around them again, then looked to the raven haired woman. "Has this 'spectre commander' said they want me on their crew?"

"Hmmm. No." Adra took her hand off his shoulder and folded her arms over her middle. This pushed her breasts up slightly, but she didn't notice. Kolyat did and blushed. "However..." She started messing with the buttons on her omni-tool and waited for something.

"_Alpha!"_ a woman squealed. _"It's so good to hear from you! Are you still on the citadel? I'm coming down soon to buy a new outfit before the party and thought we could-"_

"Stop talking Janira." The other voice did so, immediately. Kolyat blinked at the no nonsense way the human woman spoke. "I will give you...the girlie time you desire with me...in return for a favour."

"_...can I talk again?"_

"Yes you may."

"_Of course Alpha! Anything you want, I can-"_

"Good. Kolyat Krios is a Drell that I just recruited to our crew. He is to learn a skill that will make him useful to us, so he may have self worth, but also remain close to his father."

"_OOOoooh! Family bonding? I like it!"_

"You agree then? Good. I will contact you shortly about his transfer to the ship." Adra turned the omni-tool off and looked Kolyat square in the eyes. "I...have a ship. It's docked to the Normandy, and if you're part of my crew, you can come and go as you please. You can call it payment for me taking out your hit for you, if you wish."

"I...can't exactly refuse you, can I?"

"Not if you know what's good for you." Adra giggled. Oh, she'd _so_ done good. Thane would be so pleased with her! she was so happy with herself, she didn't notice the scared gulp that Kolyat gave her.

"...count me in then."

"Good. Let's go find Thane." Adra smoothed her hands town her arms and stepped away from him and waited. Slowly Kolyat walked next to her and they headed back towards the strip.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As they walked through the crowd of people Adra didn't let Kolyat know she knew he kept looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. She made him nervous, of course, and knew through experience that addressing or questioning this would make it worse. So she pretended not to notice. They continued walking towards the C-sec office, which made Kolyat very nervous, but he didn't dare disobey his scary guardian angel. Even when she was smiling at him...

_When I called my dad a bastard, I thought she was going to crush my skull...and now I work for her. Great. When will my luck _start_? _

As they got to the main C-sec building Adra stood patiently looking at one of the interrogation rooms, and Kolyat took to hint to stand next to her and wait. The doors opened and four people walked out. One was a lawyer being screamed at, and the second was Elias. He had a black eye and deep purple hand marks around his neck. He took one look at Adra and stopped talking. He grabbed his lawyer's arm and let the man lead him to safety. The next two people were Shepard and Thane. They stared in shock as they saw Adra and Kolyat stood together, and Thane suddenly sprinted forward. He skidded to a stop before them and looked in confusion from Adra to his son.

"But..._how_?!"

"It's a long story." Adra put her hand experimentally on Kolyat's shoulder and nodded to Thane. "Let's just say, I found Kolyat before he could do anything irreversible."

"That's putting it very vaguely." Kolyat looked down at the human nervously and flinched when she looked at him.

"Yes, he doesn't trust me yet, but he is now part of my crew aboard Janira's ship so he will get used to me." She released Kolyat and side stepped next to Thane. "I found your son." She whispered, so loud everyone could hear. "He looks like you, despite the different pigment, and his sonic fingerprint is very similar. He is also not easy to trust like you. I like him." Her hand acted as a shield for her mouth as she spoke to Thane, who just chuckled down at her. "I put my hand on his shoulder to calm it. I think it works. He doesn't flinch anymore."

"That's great." Thane turned his sad smile to his son, and a tension rose between them. "Kolyat...we have a lot to talk about."

"No offence, but I'm not sure I want to talk to you right now." Kolyat pointed to Adra. "I found out from _her_ that you're dying. Is that true?"

"You believe that I would lie to you?" Adra enquired, but Shepard stood by her side and grabbed her shoulder to get her attention. Adra shrugged the commander off, not liking the contact, but got the message. She needed to stay out of this now. Good, she needed time to process her thoughts and was eager to return to the Normandy.

"I am." Thane reached for his son, but he backed off. it looked like he was ready to run, when he locked eyes with Adra.

There was no running from this woman. He' seem how Elias had looked at her when he left the interrogation room, and the marks on his skin. "Please, we need to talk Kolyat."

"Do I have to?"

"I can't _force _you to-"

"I'm not talking to you." Kolyat snapped at his father, who looked stunned and confused by this. It was then he followed his son's gaze to Adra and her intense blue stare. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." Her voice was heavy and even. "You do."

"How often?" Kolyat blanked his father and went straight to the boss lady.

"You will speak to him as often as is socially acceptable." Adra turned to look at Thane, but he seemed to have withdrawn within himself. "You will spend at least an hour every day with your father."

"Understood." The Blue Drell nodded and walked past his father to take her side. "If you're my commander now, I guess I need to swear my life to you or something?"

"No. I don't want your life." Adra blinked and leaned away when Shepard started whispering in her ear. She listened, not happy by the sudden intrusion by the commander, but understood. "I wish you to be good, to be loyal to me and my crew, and to respect my orders by following them out without hesitation or using loop holes. Is that clear enough?"

"Yes commander." He nodded to Adra, blanking his father and nodding his head at her. "I don't own anything but what I'm wearing, so I can leave as soon as you are ready."

"I think the party tonight should be postponed." Shepard added, looking between Thane and his son, who was still blanking him. "Tomorrow maybe?"

"That would make me more comfortable. I have been touched enough for one day." Adra shuddered and noticed that Kolyat stood right by her side. Thane took point at her other side, trying to catch his son's eyes, but he never succeeded. Shepard lead the group towards the docks and was very happy to get away from the awkward drama of the group and retreat to her cabin.

As they got the hanger bay, and after the commander had made her excuses and run off, Kolyat saw the docking tube to the second ship.

"Is your ship through there?"

"Yes." Kolyat tried to make a run for the second ship, but jerked to a stop as his coat was grabbed from behind. "However, you need to spend your hour with your father." She saw the blue Drell's shoulders sag with defeat and slowly he turned to face Thane.

"I will not have my company forced on him." Thane put his hand on Adra's shoulder, and she turned to look up at him with bright blue eyes. "If he wishes to rest, let him do so."

"No. You have waited years to speak to him. You are sorry for what you did to him, and I'm sure he has missed you. How could he not." She turned to look at the brooding younger man with sadness dancing in her blue eyes. "I'd give anything to talk to my parents again. And although I have a photographic memory, I can't relive my memories of them like Drell can. I can't...remember my mother's smell. Feel the happiness I felt when my auntie taught me how to shoot a rifle. Not like Drell can." Adra grabbed the coat on Thane's arm first, then Kolyat's. She cocked her head to one side and then brought their arms together. "I'd give anything to speak to my parents again. Don't insult me by refusing to speak to yours." She caught his gaze and he closed his eyes with shame. She was right, of course. When his hand was put into his father's, he didn't pull it back. Thane sighed and gripped his son's hand, remembering for a moment how small it was the last time he held it. "Thane?"

"Yes Siha." He whispered, and didn't see how Kolyat suddenly stared at them both.

"I'm going to find somewhere else to be for the next hour. You two can be alone in your room then. I'll...be going now." Adra wiped tears from her cheeks and she ran off to the elevator and closed the doors before the pair could catch up with her. She ran out and bumped into a hard body so hard it caused her to fall back on her ass. When she looked up, cheeks blotchy and eyes wide, her mind screaming that she was in danger, when she realised she'd run into Legion. His head panels had flared around his head in alarm and were now curving down curiously at her.

"Adra commander." He leaned down with his metallic hand. "Allow this platform to render you assistance."

"Thank you Legion." She took the hand and got to her feet. She then dried her face with her hands and held her biceps. "I was avoiding an emotional outburst and ran into you. I apologise for the inconvenience."

"We understand." He nodded, his panels flattening to his head again to form a hood shape. "Are you then on route to seek solitude in Thane Krios' room?"

"No, I can't go there. He needs to be alone with his son. I need to find somewhere...quiet."

"Perhaps this platform can render further assistance." She looked straight at his optics and blinked at him. "We reside in the AI core at the end of the medical bay. When the AI known as EDI is not active in that section of the ship, it is very quiet."

"You wouldn't mind my presence?" She sniffled.

"No. We don't experience the need for privacy nor experience discomfort when around others."

"I wish I was like that..." she sighed and nodded to him. "Thank you Legion." The Geth led her to the refuge of EDI's AI core and allowed her to sit on his work bench. He then sat next to her and stared ahead silently. His optics turned off and he was perfectly inactive. Adra envied the silence he must experience when he powered down like that, and worked hard to still her mind as much as she could, before shuffling onto her side behind the Geth and trying to sleep it off.

"No. We are having this party." Janira stomped her foot on the floor and for once, Jack agreed with someone.

"I am getting drunk and laid tonight, end of. You can't stop me." The convict, back to her perky self, pointed at the commander in the face. Shepard sighed and shook her head.

"Listen, Thane and Adra and Kolyat have-"

"I've what?" Shepard held her face and wished she had better timing. Kolyat had just left Thane's room and had discretely wiped a tear from his face when he came across the arguing females in the mess hall. He cleared his throat and looked them over.

"You are Kolyat huh?" he turned his dark eyes onto the Asari woman who looked dressed to _party._ Her pale blue skin was a gentle contrast to the lavender dress she wore. It was made of transparent netting from her mid-thigh downward, thick purple with a feather pattern covering up to her low navel. The middle section was also transparent and didn't become thicker again until her bust. It had no straps or sleeves, but did have a transparent and fingerless arm gloves to match and the whole outfit made the purple freckles around her eyes stand out around her lilac eyes. Her lips were also a soft purple to complete the look with her heels. "You moved your things into your room yet?"

"I assume you're Janira then." He nodded. "I have no things. So I'll just go to sleep there later. Are you...going out?"

"Yes." Janira and Jack chorused.

"No." Shepard sighed. The Drell looked from the exhausted spectre to the tattoo covered human that started snarling in her face. This bald woman had a pair of biker boots on, dark blue jeans with little wholes here and there, chains hanging from her skull belt, a black bra underneath a fish net vest and all under a leather jacket.

"Listen Shepard, no one cock blocks me, so-"

"Listen, a party cheers people _up_." Janira elegantly shuffled over to the amused blue Drell and hooked his arm. Now he wasn't as amused anymore. He sensed he was about to be involved. Not good. "And I think that Kolyat could do with a nice welcome to our crew. Our and your crew, that is. Together-you know what we mean." She nodded to Kolyat until he nodded too. "And Adra could use the practise with people. She promised me girlie time in exchange for having _this one_ on board my ship, her ship, so she's in. So just let Thane stay here."

"but-"

"Get your ass in your red bitch dress commander!" Jack punched her shoulder with a grin. "We have some _men_ and drinks to commandeer!"

"And I'll go tell the others." Janira giggled and started sending messages through her omni-tool. "I wonder if Grunt can hold his liquor?"

Soon omni-tools around the ship were all going off, and everyone was abuz about the party that was _back _on.

"Welcome to the Normandy Kolyat!" Shepard hissed as she stormed over to the poor bystander. "Where _no one _does what I ask!"

"Erm-"

"Oh, but _you_ get to go and tell Adra she's going to have to be in a bustling nightclub full of people and out of her precious silence. Without Thane. Good luck kid! I've got legs to shave..." the commander stormed off and left Kolyat preferring to have been arrested by C-sec at this point.

"This is going to be great!" Kelly and Miranda were in the ladies room and applying their make-up. The Normandy was still docked, and their taxi was due to arrive to pick them up in 30 minutes. Miranda stuck to her white theme and wore red heels and a short white dress that had a long left sleeve and the bust went under her right one. Her right wrist had a silver chain around it and the whole dress clung to her every curve. That would keep Jacob's attention. Her eyes were smoky and her lips red. She was currently fussing over her long raven hair, trying to get the sexy dishevelled look.

"I never get to be, you know, a girl like this." The Cerberus agent smiled sadly into the mirror. "I'm glad the commander didn't call the party off after all."

"Me too." Kelly giggled. "I'm glad I finally have a reason for packing this sexy black dress into my suitcase too." Her dress was a knee long fitted black corset dress, with ruffles over her backside and long lace sleeves attached to the upper section. Her short ginger hair was curved around her face perfectly and her lips were pink, like her shoes. She was curling her lashes in the mirror when the door opened.

"Help! Adra isn't ready yet!" Tali was wearing her normal purple bio-suit, which she had no choice in, but she'd changed the material of the suit to a soft silver colour with what could have been human Celtic knots as the pattern all over her hood. Her mask also had a silver hue, and it made her look more angelic than sexy, but that is what Quarian men went for. Purity and health. "She's locked in with that damn Geth and won't come out! I just caught Thane's son begging her through the door to come out. come on, let's-"

"Yes, let's get her ass into a dress and make her be social." Kelly huffed, and lead Miranda out of the bathroom.

"Please."

"No. Thane isn't going. I can't be trusted to behave." Adra spoke calmly through the door of the AI core and refused to open the door.

"I'm sure you can be trusted to sit at a table and talk to people."

"No. I can't. Talking usually leads to bad things."

"Well you were more than happy to talk to _me_ and drag my ass here this morning." Kolyat grumbled to himself, then pressed his shoulder against the door. "Look...I never thanked you." he thought now was as good a time as any. "I never really..._wanted_ to become an assassin. I just thought it was my only option. And I kinda hoped I'd cross paths with my father again. I had no idea what I'd do to the guy when I saw him again, but the need was there."

"...how did you conversation go? Did you reach a conclusion as to how to repair your relationship?" Kolyat exhaled deeply and shook his head. He then realised she couldn't see that through the door and turned to face it.

"You can't fix years of absence and abandonment with an hour of talking." He cleared his throat and felt his chest welling up again. "But, after you put my hand into my father's...he cried." The door whipped open and she stood in the doorway, looking at him with alarm.

"I have harmed him? Did I do something wrong? I know you have fused fingers, so did I-"

"He relived a memory of me." He folded his arms over his chest and looked off to one side. "Hands, so small they couldn't grasp more than two fingers, pulling, holding on so slightly. Don't leave me daddy, he begs me with eyes as deep as wells. He cries as I pull my hand away from his. I'll be home soon, I promise him. I lied." Kolyat pinched his nose and pursed his lips together. Adra pulled his wrist from his face and watched tears fall down his face. "That was the last time we were together. At my mother's funeral. He recalled the memory of leaving me and cried. I couldn't help it. how do I hate a man as sorry as that?"

"You can't. He's your father. We are designed and raised altruistically to care deeply for those who we share blood and memories with."

"Yeah." He took his hand back and wiped his face. "I never cry. Not since I was a kid. One day with him and I'm pathetic."

"It's not pathetic to cry. I struggle to cry." He looked at her with worried dark eyes. "I only cried when my parents passed. And when I fear losing who I have left."

"Like my father." He seemed uncomfortable for some reason. "He calls you Siha."

"He thinks I am brave and a tenacious protector." Adra looked over her shoulder at Legion, who was alert and watching this exchange curiously. "Thank you Legion, I appreciated the silence."

"Yes Adra commander." Adra nodded to the Geth and stepped out of the AI core and into the medical bay. She tucked her long raven hair behind her ears and looked at Kolyat's chest, rather than his face.

"You don't need to thank me. I haven't done anything other than given you the opportunity to reconnect. If you want to repay me, don't waste the opportunity."

"I won't." He then walked her out of the medical room and towards Thane's room. "You know, they are still going out for that party. And I'm sure you could convince my father to go with you. Since you're his Siha..." Adra turned to query what he meant by 'his Siha', when she was ambushed. Adra started panicking and lashing out as she was lifted up into the air by Miranda's biotics and walked through the door into Thane's room.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Thane jumped up from his seat and walked into the middle of the room as Miranda, Kelly and Tali escorted his floating charge into his room. She was then dropped on her bed in her corner and Miranda held her down with biotics.

"Damn she's strong. It's taking a hell of a lot of my concentration to keep her down. Quick, get the boys out of here and lets get her out of that suit and into a dress."

"GET OFF ME!" Adra screamed and thrashed out as much as she could against the biotic woman. She hadn't seen the attack coming, and hadn't managed to prepare for the assault. Her mind was screaming, and her voice followed suit.

"What are you doing? Release her this instant." Thane fluidly side stepped Tali and Kelly to get right behind Miranda.

"Wait! We just want to get her into a dress and to the party in time!" the Quarian squeaked, foreseeing their bloody bodies on the floor with Thane stood over them. He was a master assassin after all. "She bought some dresses today so-"

"**I will not ask you again."** Thane whispered into Miranda's ear, shocking the woman to drop her barrier on the younger woman and slowly turn to look down at her side. There was a hand holding her side. This could have been an intimate gesture. Or he could use his dense Drell muscles to clench her side so hard he bruised her ribs in a single movement. Lord knows what he was doing with his other hand...

"We're just trying to help!" Tali insisted as she realised that Kolyat had also stormed into the room after them, and he had Kelly's arm in his grasp. Kelly squeaked as she was tossed out of the room and Kolyat headed towards the Quarian with purpose. "Ok! I'm going! I didn't mean to upset anyone. Keelah!" Tali stormed out and waited outside for Miranda. Slowly the perfect woman side stepped out of Thane's grasp and scowled out of the room.

"We're not waiting for her." she grumbled before the door closed. Kolyat sighed and reached for her, but Thane stopped him with a hand.

"No. Don't touch her. She doesn't like it." Father and son looked down at the woman who was holding herself in the foetal position on her bed and this woman looked so different to the intense assassin from earlier that day. "Kolyat...could you...?"

"I'll be outside. Keeping the harpies off."

"Thank you son." Kolyat hesitated by the door and turned slowly to watch them over his shoulder.

"No problem...dad." he then stormed out of the room and put his best 'piss off' face on as he guarded them.

Thane knelt on the floor opposite her and waited. He put his hands on his knees and watched her slowly climb out of her protective shell. First her form relaxed on the bed and uncoiled from her chest. Then her hands came away from her face and her green orbs peered up at him over her forearms.

"...they're gone?"

"Yes Siha. We are alone. It seems Kolyat respects you deeply. He is standing guard by the door." Thane watched as the woman slowly pushed herself up to sit against the wall and look down at her hands on her lap sadly.

"He doesn't respect me. He fears me. But he's grateful too."

"And he respects you." Thane chuckled at the confused look on her face. "When we talked...some of the time we spoke of you."

"Why?" Thane sighed through his smile, resisting the urge to relive the memory. "Why would you talk about me? You have lots to talk about."

"Yes that is true. But sometimes finding something else to talk about, makes it easier to build up to the most painful issues that needed to be discussed." Adra watched as he smiled at her. why was he smiling? She'd just freaked out again, and caused him more grief, but he was happy? Why? _ I don't understand you..._ "I was also curious how your encounter with my son went. After all, you kind of..._appeared_ before me with him out of nowhere. He told me...everything." Adra gulped, ready for a verbal battering. "You took a sin onto your soul for my child. It is not what I wanted...but I owe you for this. I prayed with Kolyat for forgiveness for your soul. I can only hope your good deeds will atone for your sins. I know they will Siha."

"You're...not _mad_ then?" She crossed her legs and shuffled on her rump to sit on the edge of the bed. Her knees were almost touching his. "I predicted a negative response from you."

"Well that's why people are so unpredictable. Who really can predict what another will feel?" He bowed his head to her. "Thank you Siha. I will pray for you."

"I'd like to pray." He lifted his gaze up to hers. "I'm curious about your religion. There are parts of it that make me feel. There is no logic about it, but I feel things when I think of my family across the sea. And I felt something when I prayed to Amonkira. I..._like _feeling."

"You speak as if you don't usually feel." His brow raised curiously at her, but his soft smile never faltered.

"I do feel. But these..." she held her chest and looked down with thought. "...sensations are things I can't explain. They are new, and I like them. They make me feel good. Happy. They cool my chest."

"You mean warm?"

"No. I mean cool." She looked up and gave him a smile of her own. "Fear, anger, confusion, rage, blood lust. These things I feel are hot. Your religion helps to cool my chest."

"Your soul." Thane reached forward and placed a hand on her knee. "You are describing your soul becoming calm and sill, like cool waters."

"Is that good?"

"Yes Siha." He chuckled and his eyes half closed. "That is very good." He took his hand back and cupped them together before him. Adra mimicked him and closed her eyes. Thane always closed his eyes, so it must be necessary for the prayer to work. "Goddess Arashu, protector and mother of life, bless your daughter and help to cleanse her sins. Calm the raging tides of her soul and allow them to cool and ripple with peace in her chest." Adra, to his surprise, joined in.

"Goddess Arashu, protector and mother of life, please help Thane and Kolyat forgive each other soon, so they can be happy. They deserve it. Thane is always praying and trying to do the right thing. He always prays for anyone he has to kill, and for everyone on the Normandy because he wants their souls to be light enough to cross the ocean when their times come. He's kind enough to overlook my failings, and is helping me be a good person too. So if you could, could you bless Thane and Kolyat's souls, so they can love each other. Thank you." she looked up and smiled at Thane. "That felt great. I feel cool here." She pressed her hands to her chest and didn't register how Thane was looking at her. It was an intense look, with heavy emotions swirling in his fathomless eyes. His stunned face released a smile and he gulped 'something' down. "Did I do it right?"

"Yes Siha. You certainly did."

"Do you feel cool?"

"I...do Siha." He turned to look at the bags of shopping by her bed and smiled. "I think I would like to join this party tonight. I feel a celebration is in order. I never thought I'd get to see my son again. Now he is within arm's reach. I feel like I'm...finally awake from my battle sleep again." Adra was about to ask him what a battle sleep was, when he picked up one of her shopping bags. "Would you like to come to the nightclub with me? We could spot all the weak points in their security?"

"You...would enjoy this?"

"I would. Would you-"

"Yes." Adra grabbed her shopping bag and started rooting through it. "I will change immediately." Adra got to her feet and pulled her zip down her back. Thane didn't have time to move, so he closed his eyes instead. She might not care about nudity, but he did. He heard the sound of leather dropping to the floor and the shuffling of her plastic shopping bag. "Thane, I'm going to wear a green dress."

"Very well Siha." Thane got to his feet and walked back over to the table without opening his eyes. He then turned and leaned against the edge of it, facing her with his eyes closed. His hands braced themselves against the table edge by his sides, and he waited.

"Ok, I'm dressed." He opened his eyes and felt his neck drills darken. She wore a fringe dress that had thin straps over her shoulders, a diamante filled V low down her cleavage and shimmering green tassels hanging from her breasts to V down to her belly button. Back was bare, as were her arms, and her skirt hugged her hips very low down. It had the same V design of green tassels, and the front of the skirt was separate to the back of it. they were connected by three diamante straps over her upper thighs and hips. Her legs were highlighted by soft black fishnet tights and his eyes fell down to her high green dancing shoes. She finished buckling her heels into place and noticed how his neck frills had changed colour. "Thane, are you well?"

"Green." He knew he would be haunted by this memory. Forever. "It's a lovely dress.

"Will you change?"

"I won't no." He chuckled and walked over to the door. "Shall we?"

"Alright. But only if you promise no one else will put their hands on me without my permission."

"Well...we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Thane met his son outside who looked down at Adra for a second, then snapped his head up to look over her head.

"You're going to the party then?"

"Yes. I'm going to assess the security weak points with your father." Adra then held up a green clutch purse. "I also have weapons in here to ensure that if we are targeted tonight, I can protect our intoxicated colleagues."

"I need a drink just thinking about what you might have in there." Kolyat walked on ahead of them and left Adra to look at his father with confusion. "Many drinks."


	12. Chapter 12

The Docking bay soon filled up with the crew members suited and booted and ready for a party. Adra glowered at Miranda, who smirked at the fact that she'd changed and she'd somehow still gotten her own way. It took her a moment, and only after she had managed to hide behind Thane and stand away from the giggling group, did she tug on Thane's jacket.

"Miranda has changed out of her white dress for a black version. Why has she suddenly changed...?"

"Oh, that's my fault." Adra cowered behind Thane as the Asari woman shuffled over to her in her long lavender dress. "I heard what she tried to do to you. So I undressed her. in the mess hall. One piece of material at a time." Janira beamed a smile, and shared an amused look with Thane. "I would have been satisfied with that, but she just stood there and looked bored by the fact that I'd torn her dress off her in public. I lost my temper and got close to kicking her ass, when the commander turned up to get us all to calm down and get out."

"You tried to defend my honour?" Adra looked up at Thane as she asked the question. "right?" she whispered. He nodded, so she turned and nodded to Janira. "Thank you. I appreciate it, but don't do it again."

"Sure thing Al-Adra." She winked at the human with her lilac eyes. "You promised me girlie time."

"I'm not drinking alcohol." Again, she spoke to Thane. She was even gripping the back of his jacket. "I'm not getting intoxicated, and no one is going to make me get laid. I looked up that phrase on the extranet and I will not fornicate with strangers."

"Oh?" Janira giggled and flashed Thane a sultry look. "What about fornicating with men you know?"

"Thane, your neck has changed colour again." Adra pointed out helpfully, and he stared above her head for a moment.

_Her skin pale, the bruises took nothing away from her agile form. Her flesh melted against his hands as he covered her back with medi-gel. Her scar told a story, every dip a curve of her skin an invitation to learn her-_

"Thane?" He snapped his head back to stare with horror at Janira. Her hands where on her hips and a brow was raised. "What was that all about?"

"Thane was recalling a memory." Adra offered from over his shoulder and her hands seemed very heavy on his back for some reason.

"Did I say anything?"

"Yes." Janira smirked.

"No, you didn't." Adra released his back and walked around to stand in front of him. "Don't lie to Thane."

"Sorry Adra." The smirk on the Asari's lips showed she wasn't sorry in the slightest and she waved over at Jack to join them.

An odd friendship that seemed to be. Jack and Janira. One was elegance and high society. The other was rough as hell and a convict. They seemed to like each other. Ralkar was always not far behind, and neither was Grunt. As this group of people came over to talk to her about tonight and what their plans were, Adra smiled. They bickered and teased each other, and she and Thane simply smiled and listened to their conversations. They were included of course, but never took centre stage.

"I can't _wait_ to get a real man between my thighs." Jack was positively frothing at the edges for some action.

"Oh really Jack." Janira hooked her arm and winked at her. "When you say man, do you mean human?"

"No offense Janira, but I like dick too much to go Asari." As the group chuckled Adra leaned closer to Thane with a brow raised. He sighed and turned his back to the group to whisper into her ear.

"Siha, Asari are all androgynous and have the female genital. They use the connection of their nervous system to take genetic blue prints from their partner, regardless of their gender or race, to produce an Asari offspring with desirable variation."

"Oh, so no penis?" Thane flinched. She hadn't whispered that, and the group had stopped at that moment to listen in.

"...no Siha...no penis."

"So Jack enjoys a penis too much to have fornicate with an Asari, which doesn't have a penis."

"Damn fucking right!" Jack cackled and play punched Janira's arm, who winced but smiled at the convict. "Hard luck Janira."

"I wasn't offering _myself_ Jack. I wasn't even suggesting you bed an Asari. I was simply suggesting you try a man who isn't human." She then fluttered her lilac eyes over to Ralkar and Grunt, who were bickering over their favourite way to take out pyjak. "I have been wondering what it would be like to bed a Krogan, for example." The two Krogan jerked stiff and turned slowly to face Janira and Jack. "Is it true you have _four_ testicles?"

"And one _huge_ cock." Ralkar cackled and punched Grunt's arm. This made him bark with laughter, and punch him back. Harder.

"Oh, that's a Krogan thing then? I thought that was just me."

"Oh...really?" Jack folded her arms over her chest and looked at them hungrily.

"If you thinking of what I think your thinking of, Ralkar is like a brother to me. So he's off my menu."

Ah. Adra now knew how these two were friends. They _did_ have something in common. Their enjoyment of sex.

"He's not off mine." Grunt shared a worried look with Ralkar, and then the Krogan started to back off to join the rest of the group. Closely followed by Jack and Janira, who had their arms linked and chuckled mischievously to themselves.

"They are going to have sex tonight, aren't they?"

"Probably." Thane offered and chuckled at it. "Miranda-"

"Evil woman." Adra added, making Thane bit his lips to stop himself from laughing at her.

"Yes her, see how she's arching her back like that. pushing her breasts out?"

"Why would she do that? doesn't that hurt her back?" Adra watched as she seemed to be offering herself, with a confident smirk, at Jacob.

"She's probably trying to seduce Jacob."

"Are there other couples on the ship?" Adra held his arm nervously.

"Well as you know, we wouldn't be very good assassins if we didn't observe certain things. There aren't any more courting couples, but there you will observe some very...forward behaviour tonight. This crew seems to get very...frustrated from time to time. That's why the commander authorises these trips to nightclubs when we're in citadel space or near Illium, so the crew can blow off steam."

"I see...do _you..._" her green orbs swung up to look at him and the air between them became very heavy. "...when you're off the ship...blow off steam?" Thane cleared his throat and looked ahead instead of at her.

"I was in my battle sleep for a long time. I didn't have sexual urges then."

"...you said earlier that you're not in your battle sleep anymore. And you just said _then_, in the past tense. So..._now_ do you-"

"Sorry I'm late!" the group turned to look up at the commander, and many wolf whistles greeted her arrival. "Oh yes, very funny."

"The commander looks socially acceptable." Adra nodded to her as she passed her. She was wearing red wedge heels to make her taller, a short red dress that wrapped across her shoulders and exposed her collar bone and neck. The dress was fitted to her body and had ruffles falling down her backside like a samba dress. She flicked her red bob out to make her look fiery, and her lips matched her dress.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Right back at you too Adra. That's even hotter than the one you were wearing earlier." Shepard chuckled at the raven haired woman who shrugged.

"It got creased in my rucksack."

"Well you look ready to dance tonight. And look! Here's the cabs. Everyone pile in one of the cabs. We're going to purgatory, and Cerberus is paying!"

Getting in was easy enough, as was getting their large group around one of the large tables near the bar. Jack was straight at the bar, and took both Krogan with her to carry the drinks. Adra was also very happy with how they had managed to get seated. She saw on the end of the long table with Thane to her left, at the very end, and Kolyat to her right. Good. She trusted these men. Sat opposite her and the wall was Jack and Janira, then Shepard and Garrus. The two Krogan had retreated to the other end of the table for some reason...

"Hay! Princess!" Adra narrowed her eyes on Jack who shoved a shot of 'something' in front of her. the liquid was clear, but she doubted it was water. "No hard feelings?" Adra picked up the shot class, looked to Jack, then turned to look at Thane. He looked at the drink, recognising it to ne vodka, and nodded.

"Will I become intoxicated from one of these?"

"Hell no! That's the start of many!"

"You know Adra." Janira leaned forward on her elbows on the table and flashed her her most trustworthy smile. "In social situations like this, drinking alcohol, dancing and talking is the best way to form bonds of friendship. _And_ you have Thane to make sure you don't get _too_ intoxicated or do or say anything you shouldn't. Drinking is fine."

"I will drink this. But I will stop drinking when Thane tells me to. And I will-not-fornicate-with-strangers." She was oblivious to the look Janira then flashed Thane, but it involved a smirk and a filthy look in those lilac eyes. Adra downed the shot, then spluttered at the burning sensation that it left down her throat. She grabbed Thane's arm and gasped for his glass of water. She chugged half of it and then calmed herself.

"Why would you _choose_ to drink that?"

"To get shitfaced." Jack shrugged, and whipped a bottle of vodka from...lord knows where. She poured them all another shot. Thane pushed the one for him away from him, and raised a brow when Kolyat leaned over Adra to retrieve it. "That's the ticket new guy."

"Kolyat." He grumbled and chugged two shots. "It's been a long day."

"Hay, don't be stingy." Shepard skidded her shot glass down to Jack, who filled it, and slid it back. it lasted all of three seconds. And those three seconds were the maximum time it took for the glass to reach her hand, then her lips, and tip the contents into her mouth.

"Thane, I think the commander is trying to blow off steam." Thane held his mouth and closed his eyes, holding his laugher in, but his shoulders bounced with mirth.

"Yes." he cleared his throat with a grin. "She is _also_ part of the crew after all."

"Ok...is there an alcoholic drink that will achieve the same means without burning my throat?"

"Sure. Cherry-chasers. Oh, and they have a dextro version!"

"I've never seen a Turian drunk before." Janira got to her feet and coiled her finger in a come-hither motion to Garrus. "Come and show me what that looks like."

"Oh dear. Have fun with that one." Shepard shoved the startled sniper to his feet and over to the bar with Janira. Kolyat took the bottle of vodka from Jack and poured himself another shot.

"A very long day."

_Two hours of drinking later. _

"Come on! I love this dance. Let's get on the floor."

"No." Ralkar gripped the table with all his might as Janira hugged his arm. "I will not dance with you. No." The pale blue Asari pouted at him, but he gripped the table harder. Grunt was sat next to him and cackled at his misfortune. This however, simply got Janira's attention.

"Grunt! You're a _real_ Krogan right? You're not afraid of me are you?"

"Say yes." Ralkar looked up from his position on the table to plead with his Krantt brother. "By the ancestors, _fear_ her!"

"No." Grunt folded his arms over his chest. The clink of his elbow touching one of many empty pitchers of beer highlighted just how drunk he was by this point.

"Oh good. So you'll dance with me." Like an evil demon she grabbed his folded arms on his chest and hoiked the drunkard Krogan from the table and dragged him over to the dance floor. At the sight of his salvation, Ralkar turned in his seat and pointed and laughed at his foolish friend.

"That will teach you Grunt!" the table all laughed as grunt was stuck on the dance floor, Janira swaying her body before him suggestively and making it impossible for him to get past her, without grabbing her inappropriately. She started to caress his face and chest, and it seemed like Grunt gave in when he shrugged and 'tried' to dance with her. That was even funnier than his futile attempts to escape! "Ha! Oh Grunt. Krogan don't dance." He lifted a pitcher to his lips and sipped more cool beer.

"Do they fuck?" his brown orbs blinked over to his left, where Jack stood. She was oozing deadly lust, and looked just as likely to blast him a new arsehole as mount him.

"They do." He put his pitcher down and leaned back against the table with his elbows as he watched her. "Do humans?"

"Yeah." She grabbed the rim of his bronze armour at the base of his neck and bit her bottom lip at him. "Wanna see?" Ralkar took a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright, but if I break you, no crying about it tomorrow."

"Same goes for you." Jack slurred her words and used her grip on his armour to negotiate him to his feet. "hay guys, we're going to go fuck."

"Yeah, we got that Jack. Thanks." Shepard finished her 7th shot of whiskey and giggled after her pet convict and her Krogan conquest stumbled out of the club. "So I get that they have a penis-" Shepard started moving her hands apart like she was measuring a piece of wood. "-but if it's proportionate then-"

"No." Kolyat put his empty shot glass down and pointed at the commander. "I have to work with him. I have a perfect memory. You are _not_ going to make _that_ memory worse for me. Commander-madam." He added on the end and leaned back against the wall. And groaned at the memory.

"Alcohol will make that memory harder to recall." Thane tried to comfort his son, then sighed. He was sober. He looked down at Adra who had finished her 7th whiskey, keeping up with the commander very well.

"...Thane...I f...feel fffffunny." His human charge sagged against his arm and seemed fascinated by the zip on his chest she leaned over his lap and started playing with it like a kitten would a tassel on her dress.

"Congratulations Siha. You are drunk."

"...I...don't know...if I like it or not."

"I know what will help you decide." Shepard finished her 8th whiskey and got up. "Alright you cowards. I'm going to conquer the dance floor, and no one can stop me." She ran her hands through her spiky red hair and then pointed down at Adra. "For this mission I choose you Adra. And...Tali!"

"Yes commander!" Tali pulled a straw from her suit entry port on her mask, sealed it, set a filter program going and swayed on her bowed legs over to her commander. "I...accept the mission."

"I don't like her." Adra hugged Thane's arm and clung to him like a child.

"Why don't you like Tali?" Shepard looked with hazy green orbs from the Quarian to the raven haired girl.

"I tried to get her ready for the party and didn't realise that would involve Miranda being a bitch. No offense cheerleader!" Miranda flipped her off from down the table. "So it appeared like I was part of the crowd. But I wasn't. I said sorry too..." Tali'Zorah wobbled round the table and crawled over Thane's lap. He was _not_ happy. Especially when his son started pointing and laughing at him.

"Gods dad. Chick magnet or what?" he laughed harder when his father scowled comically at him. "Priceless. This is a memory I will recall with joy."

"Psst." Tali poked Adra's raven head. "I'm nice really. Come and join us on the dancing mission."

"Come on soldier." Shepard wobbled on her heels and shrugged her dizzy spell off to march over to Thane's side. She also leaned over Thane. Kolyat laughed harder. "Get your ass in gear so we can dance. Come on."

"...ok..." Adra whispered and looked up through her hair at Thane. "Is that ok?"

"Yes Siha. I will intervene if anything is at risk of going wrong."

"O-kay." Shepard grabbed Tali's hips and dragged her backwards off Thane. He thought he was safe. Then Adra _crawled_ over his lap, and fell on him. Kolyat was howling with laughter, as was Garrus. When Thane noticed this, and after he'd raised his hands up so he couldn't be accused of anything, he gave Garrus a look.

"I can't harm my son for laughing, but _you_ I can get in the training room tomorrow."

"Ooooooh, who's a cranky Drell?" Garrus slurred through his mandibles.

"Not me!" Kolyat clinked a drink bottle of...lord knows what with a bottle of...spirits knows what with Garrus. "Bottoms up."

"And sorrows down." They started chugging, and the table started to cheer for the person they thought would win.

"...Thane...i'm stuck..." with the most painful sigh of his existence, Thane put his hands on Adra's hips and helped her up onto her hands and knees, and then guided her off his lap. Then to her feet. "I'm up!" Adra put her hands in the air and waited for applause. When it didn't come, she just put her hands out in front of her and walked like a toddler towards Shepard and Tali. They took a hand each and lead her over to the dance floor. Thane watched intently like he promised, despite how close his son had shuffled close to him. As had Garrus. The Turian in fact _almost_ blocked his vision of his Siha.

"So...she's nothing like mom."

"No she isn't." Thane didn't give his son anything else. He didn't need to.

"Hot though. For a human." Garrus added, looking at his drink, and deciding to leave it alone for a while. "If you're into humans."

"I'm not." Kolyat added. "Encase you were wondering dad. I like scales to much."

"Am I to assume you have been with enough women to be sure of that then, son?" Kolyat flinched, realising where this conversation was going, and chuckled nervously.

"Well..."

"I see." Thane didn't ask any more. He didn't need to.

"I dated an Asari once. Kinda like a human." Garrus received a 'shut the hell up' look from Thane, which made him reach for that neglected drink and sip it. "Prefer Turian women though. Much more...flexible."

"I'm glad you think so." Thane was the only one who didn't flinch. He'd seen her coming after all. Slowly Garrus looked up to see the most beautiful woman in the universe. but his standards anyway. She wore navy boots that were shaped perfectly up to her spurs. Her legs were covered in black leggings and she wore a navy carapace dress that had a low collar around her neck. Her arms were covered in black sleeves and the ends wrapped around her three fingers. Her talons were painted navy, and her face markings were sharp yellow chevrons down her brow and cheek plates. The skin of her neck was a deep brown, and her plating an ivory white. Her eyes were black with icy blue orbs in their depths, and her fringe curved like petals to her sleek head. She put her hands on her..._very_ supportive hips and giggled at him. "Well, now you've finished ogling me, perhaps you should ask me to dance?"

"Yeah." His voice was husky as he got to his feet. If he was shitfaced, he hit it well. Not even a wobble. "Sure. Would you like to dance?"

"Yes. you can come and test my flexibility if you like." Garrus was really glad he was wearing his blue military casual skin suit now! "My name is Yara Tarwin. I'm from Palaven. You?"

"Yeah. I mean me too." They got onto the dance floor and immediately he became entranced by her hip movements. Her hands and wrists flicked and twirled out with the music, and her body swayed to the beat. "I'm Garrus Vakarian."

"Well Garrus, you can put your hands on me now." By the quirk of her mandibles, she was smirking at him, and there was a hungry look in her icy blue orbs. He gulped and went for it. He pulled her close and pressed her carapace to his. One of her hands landed softly on his shoulder and the other was captured in his. They swayed to the music and kept to the usual small talk. The music, their friends, each other...

Shepard and Tali had their hands full teaching Adra how to dance. She looked like she was having a tantrum at first when they tried to get her to move like they did, but slowly she seemed to get it. She kept her arms down and swayed her body from side to side, sticking to a 'safe' set of dance moves she could imitate easily. When they started to cheer her on, she knew she was doing well.

"Commander! Garrus has captured a member of the opposition." Tali giggled into the commander's side, and even Adra realised where the humour had come from. Garrus was dancing with a female Turian. A pretty one.

"I think Garrus is going to fornicate with that woman tonight." Adra whispered to the commander, and her two team mates giggled with her.

"Oh yes. If he's lucky." Shepard sniggered, and then grabbed the two women. In her drunkard haze, Adra didn't freak out at the sudden contact. They all looked from their dancing triangle over to Miranda and Jacob...in a dark corner...doing things that only _just_ didn't qualify as sex. "Looks like he's not alone either!" the three girls giggled and Adra kept looking over and waving at Thane, who would nod back. she did this to make sure everything was still ok.

"Oh no commander." Tali put her hands on her hips and turned her back to the women, which caused them to huddle closer and lean close to her shoulders. "Don't look now, but Grunt and Janira are sneaking up the stairs to the VIP room."

"No!" Shepard _immediately_ looked over to the stairs and saw that in fact Grunt was the one doing the chasing. "Oh dear lord. They grow up so quickly! He goes and passes his right of passage, and no hungers for the right of honour. It seems like it was only a few months back that I released him from his tank."

"It was." Tali groaned at her and was about to make a snide comment about the commander getting broody all of a sudden, when a pair of delicate hands held her hips. She squeaked, jumped forward and span round (with a wobble) to look at the intruder.

He was Quarian. Hell was he Quarian. Tali found her whole mask dropping down his body and back up to his mask. His bio-suit was black and silver, like hers, but the material was black with a silver pattern that looked like circuitry. His mask was black and two silvery eyes looked out of the mask at her. His body looked very muscular under his suit, and his hips and shoulders looked very... "...buff..."

"What is?" he chuckled. His translator held the same metallic edge to it as all Quarians have, but his voice was...huksy. Very low. "Oh, do you mean me?" he pointed to his chest and chuckled. "Oh good. That makes it more likely that you will dance with me then?"

"Keelah." She gulped. "I mean no."

"No you won't dance with me, or no I'm not buff?"

"What she means is yes." Shepard gave her old friend a good push for her own good, and sent her stumbling into the male Quarian's arms. "Yes she thinks your buff, and yes she'll dance with you."

"Shepard!" Tali seethed at her, but simmered down when she realised his hands were holding onto her curvy hips. She bolted stiff and looked deep into his mask. "I-that is-"

"I am Istan'Jaka. I am...without a ship at the moment. And you are?"

"I'm-"

"Other than an angel of Rannoch, I mean." Charm oozed off this guy, and Tali was too drunk to resist his charms any more.

"Tali'Zorah vas Neema. But I'm aboard the Normandy at the moment."

"Interesting. But ships become very boring all of a sudden when I look at you...we better dance quickly before I lose all sense."

"Erm, yes."

Shepard danced with Adra and the pair looked over as the Quarians ignored the fast beat of the music and swayed slowly, to their own pace.

"Commander, is Tali going to-"

"Yes. she is going to have sex with _that_ man." Shepard pointed at the Quarian and giggled. "Who's left?"

"Left?"

"Yes. I've decided it's our mission to make the most of our shore leave, and get _everyone_ laid."

"Oh...Thane won't like that." Adra gulped, blinking back the haze of her intoxication as they moved around the dance floor.

They didn't get far. All of a sudden a Turian stepped into their path and he wouldn't let them walk around him. He was very tall. His casual suit was black and had white lines shaping panels on the trousers and carapace jumper. Well, it was far too fitted to be a jumper, but it wasn't tight enough to be a uniform or anything that he had the right to be wearing in front of females. And he knew it. His black collar hit his neck for the most part, but you could see dark brown skin under his pale white plating. His eyes were icy blue with a dark background, and his clan markings were yellow chevrons...

"Move arsehole." Shepard snapped at him, too drunk to care, and tried to shove him out of the way. Instead he grabbed her wrists and stepped up to her.

"I'd prefer you call me Tiriyan and let me show you my moves on the dance floor. Maybe buy you another drink."

"I don't dance with strange men." Shepard tried to guide herself and Adra back to the table, but this Turian wouldn't let her hands go. "Listen buddy, I may be drunk, but I'm _more_ than capable of snapping your armoured ass into-" he released her hands, only to smooth them down her arms. Slowly. By the time they had traced her toned biceps and traversed her elegant neck to hold her face, the commander had lost her train of thought. "Who are you?"

"Tiriyan. And you are?"

"...Amanda." Adra blinked at the commander. She'd _never_ used her first name in front of her before. "...I'm a spectre and if you mess with me I'll-"

"snap my ass." He chuckled with mirth, running his hands into her hair and walking her backwards onto the dance floor. "I'll bear that in mind Amanda."

Adra stood there, and watched as her strong kick ass commander melted into a vulnerable woman and started swaying in the possessive embrace of that strange Turian. Adra looked over to her group of comrades, and saw that they were all talking to someone. Kolyat was dancing with a female Drell, with lovely sandy tones and black patches over her scales. Samara, the Asari that always looked ready to kill her, was talking softly with a Quarian female who was _not_ Tali, and Mordin was talking to a female Salarian, and they seemed to be discussing her personal mech with passion and interest. The only one who wasn't talking with someone was Thane.

He wasn't sat at the table. She started to panic, when she felt a presence behind her. she snapped round and brought her fist round to strike the intruder, only to have her hand caught by Thane. He chuckled down at her, and let her fall into his front.

"I'm very sleepy Thane." She gripped his leather coat and pressed her face into the scales of his chest, just above his zipper. He was so...warm... "Can we go home and sleep? I want to go to bed. Take me to my bed please." Her body sagged even more, so he had to lift her up into his arms and carry her. he looked over her quickly, and then over the rest of their party. They all seemed to be having a lot of fun, so he'd leave them to it. Kolyat was dancing with a beautiful young Drell woman, and he didn't want to split that up.

"Alright Siha. Let's go home."

"...ok Thane...time to sleep..."

He carried her out of purgatory and used a cab to get back to the docks. It didn't take him long to get her onto the Normandy, through the decontamination checks, into the elevator and down to the crew level. He exhaled deeply as he walked into the sanctity of his room, with is avid air, and laid her down on her bed. She was still awake, and not giggling on her back. "What is funny Siha?"

"Everyone is having sex." He chuckled at her, finding her to look very amusing and cute as she wriggled on her back. "I danced. I have never danced before. Maybe next time a man might find me attractive enough to dance with."

"What do you mean Adra?" He saw she had no intention on getting changed herself, so he unbuckled her heels for her. "You looked very attractive for a human female tonight." He added to keep himself safe.

"Everyone else was approached. I wasn't." She giggled and put her hands up with glee. "I give off the freaky vibe."

"No you don't Siha." He then looked down at her as she raised a brow at him. on her back. drunk off her ass. Hands still in the air. "Well, maybe a little bit, but in an endearing way."

"Pah! Freaky freaky freaky..." she closed her eyes and kicked off her shoes he'd loosened for her. "...I can at least hope. I never thought I'd have friends. Now I do. I have you. you're my best friend Thane." She rolled onto her side and tried to unclasp her dress. "I thought I'd never feel normal. I was kinda normal tonight." She wriggled more, trying to undo her damn dress. Thane was sat next to her on her bed and chuckled at her failed efforts. "I thought I'd never be chosen or kissed. But I might. Maybe with more normal training."

"Siha, you don't have to be normal to-"

"I don't want to fornicate." Adra rolled onto her stomach, face down in the pillow and her hands pointing with unrest at her back. Thane took the hint and unclasped the back of the dress for her. she leaned up on her elbows, but didn't take the dress off, so he waited. "I want...to feel love. Like normal people do. I want to make someone so happy the enjoy me. As me. With all my failings." Thane watched her and felt a heavy lump swell in his chest. "But I'm a freak. I would probably attack a man if he was stupid enough to try and court me." She then gasped and snapped her head to look at him. "Not everyone was courted tonight!"

"Well there you go. It's not-"

"Wait...Legion wasn't at the party. He doesn't count." She landed on her pillow again.

"...I wasn't courted tonight." Slowly Adra pushed herself up onto her knees and she turned to look at him. her dress sagged down her front, borderline indecent, and very suggestive. Her long raven hair looked so wild, as did the look in her green orbs.

"But you're taken."

"Am I?" He reached forward and cupped her face. How easy it would be to push her back against the bed and slide that dress off her delicate body. How much he wanted to touch her skin and kiss her until she was breathless.

"By Irikah." He took his hand back and looked at her face. She meant that. "She's waiting for you across the sea, isn't she?" Thane cleared his throat and got to his feet.

"Of course Siha." He didn't know why, but he was angry with her. with himself. With this whole situation. He'd had to watch her from a distance all night, trying so hard not to go over to her and put his hands on her, and now she reveals that she deems him as still belonging to his dead wife. How could he explain to her that yes, he loved his wife, and part of him always would, but that was a long time ago. All he thought about now was the kind and heavenly human woman that ran into his room one day and brought clarity to his life. She was so warm and kind, so honest it hindered her at times. She was so pure, so trusting, and he...wanted her.

_I love her._

"You are mad." Thane had kicked his boots off to one side and thown his coat down on the floor. "Are you mad with me?"

"No Adra." He sighed, treating the rest of his clothing with more care as he undressed. "Just the situation."

"You reacted to what I said." He tensed, knowing she might not grasp all social cues, but she still recognised that one had happened and she caused it. "What did I say that-" he turned to face her and swallowed his breath in his throat as he saw her. she had discarded her dress, her tights, everything. She stood before him with wide blue eyes. The artificial lighting of the life support core illuminated her pale skin, and he couldn't stop himself. His eyes drank in her heavenly form, and he couldn't help but call her Siha. She really was an angel. "...Thane?"

"I will try to explain it Siha. But you must be patient with me." He dragged his guilty eyes back up her body to look at her face.

"Of course." She nodded.

"I have been privileged enough to meet not just one Siha, but two. When Irikah was killed, I entered my battle sleep, and my body hunted her killers. I killed them all...slowly." he unzipped the front of his jacket. "I had my revenge and covered my soul in their blood. I prayed and atoned as best as I could, and by the time I had done the deed, many years had passed. My soul had fallen out of sync with my body, and my battle sleep continued." He pulled at the zips and ties until his vest detached from his trousers. He dropped it to the floor and still stared into her focused eyes. "I...came out of that Battle sleep the day you ran into my room. This room. You were in pain, and..._needed_ me in a way I have never been needed. I have never mended another's soul. I have never helped another awaken from their battle sleep. And you awoke me from mine. You fill my mind will such pure memories. You are virtuous and good Siha."

"...that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"You woke up my soul and brought it back into sync with my body." He unzipped his fly and hesitated. "You brought me my son today. We talked, and are on our way to fixing our relationship. He drank at the party, and spoke to me of girls and his time with the Hanar. He paints. He offered to paint you for me..." he closed his eyes and pushed his trousers down to his ankles. "He saw what you were to me quicker than I did." He opened his eyes and stepped out of his pants. "I have achieved things with you Siha, I never dared to hope for. _Yes_ I loved my wife. But that life has past now. One day I will meet her again across the sea, and she will be very angry at me if I allowed myself to never love again."

"...so I upset you...by saying you belonged to Irikah?"

"Yes Siha." Thane stood before her, bare in body and soul. "Because I belong to you." He walked up to her and tentatively cupped her face to make her look deep into his eyes. "I am yours Siha."

"But-but I'm a freak! I don't know what to do with you, and I-" her hands grabbed his wrists, but she didn't pull his hands from her cheeks. Her eyes were wide, and her cheeks blushed under his caress. He felt the heat rising to her cheeks.

"I will use a phrase I believe your mother used with you." Adra closed her lips and listened intently to her best friend... "You may be a freak, but you are _my_ freak." Tears welled up in her green orbs and she closed her eyes.

"But I'm...I'm not right. I'm not beautiful like-"

"You are so beautiful I see nothing else." She opened and closed her mouth a few times at him. "I care for you Siha. Do you..." fear danced in his eyes. "...do you care for me?"

"Yes." no hesitation. Adra wasn't like that. she knew what she knew. She was honest and never hesitated on what she was certain of. She always told him when she wasn't sure about something. And to this, she said yes.

"Do you desire me Siha." His thumbs rubbed away her tears and he watched her lips form the word.

"Yes...do you-"

"Yes." He ground at her with his deep gravely tones. He pressed his lips to hers hungrily, needing to make his point.

Oh...finally...after all these weeks of wanting, wondering, yearning, he could finally have her. Her lips trembled against his, but they pressed back. He controlled himself from making more of the kiss and pulled back. "Siha, you know my time is short. You told Kolyat just that. Any time I have left is yours Siha. Will you have me?"

"Thane..." she pressed her body against his front and he grabbed her shoulders desperately. "...I...want...you..."

Her body sagged. He caught her of course and checked her vitals. She had fallen unconscious. Damn. He shouldn't have let her drink so much after all.

"Sweet dreams Siha. I pray you remember this tomorrow." He carried her body over to her bed and covered her up with her blanket, tucking her in and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Please Siha. Remember what we shared this night. I will never forget it."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I have heard of your work. Interspecies genetic modifications. Fascinating. Implications tremendous to advancement of each species."

"Yes, I enjoy it. Although there is lots of paper work involved, and many demonstrators against putting Asari genes into Salarians and so on."

"Yes. I understand, but surely the potential for enhanced longevity in a species that on average lives for 40-50 years should make it worth it?"

"I know!" Mordin grinned and laughed with his guest. Once the last few crew members left returned to the purgatory, so did he. He hadn't been drinking as he needed to keep an eye on his crew in a medical capacity. He'd given Dr Chakwas the day off specifically so she could go and visit a friend in the citadel. He'd also made note of who had gone home with who, and had a medical kit ready to administer to the crew members this morning. However, he'd also been side tracked. This intriguing young Salarian woman had cornered him in the nightclub and recognised his work in the genetic field. At first she said she only dabbled, but once she introduced himself he called her on that. This was the famous Dr Cyril Saroyan. She was a child genius, even by Salarian standards, and was given her own research team and top lab by the age of 12. She's also the niece of the Dalatrass Linron, which probably helped with securing resources and getting permission to carry out very high risk projects. She was not what he expected either.

She didn't look like the Dalatrass, having a very soft yellow hue to her skin and faded black curved stripes coming down from her horns, over her bright brown eyes, her arms, spine and legs. She wore a very modest outfit for an affluent, pioneering mind of the future. Practical gray boots that were shaped to the bowed shape of her shins, exposed yellow knees, three-quarter white trousers that were soft against her curvy thighs and were held up with a simple black belt. Her vest was a pastel pink and she wore a grey jacket over the top. "As long as I don't put Krogan genes into the vorcha, I think I'll be alright." Her giggle was so light and energetic it made him smile. It was refreshing to be around someone like him. Salarian and brilliant.

"Or the Salarian. Our heads are not built for headbutting." She held her mouth and tried to keep the laugher in, but failed.

"Dr Solus, you must stop making me laugh. Non-salarian crew members will be asleep. Hung over. The last thing they need is my cackling."

"I have no sympathy for their hangovers. Their choice." He chuckled and handed her another cup of tea. It was jasmine, something he had picked up from Daniel on Omega, and she seemed to really enjoy it. She normally drank something called green tea, so he'd have to try that one next.

"You have prepared the necessary after-care for those who carried out interspecies coupling?" She sipped her tea and had a mischievous glint in her brown orbs. "Do they even _know_ what will happen to them?"

"I imagine they will soon enough. In fact." Mordin looked over at the clock. "We should probably go and administer the necessary medication now."

"...now?" Cyril put her tea down and jumped to her feet excitedly. "You're going to walk into their rooms and-can I come?!"

"Alright Dr Saroyan, but you _must_ hide your enjoyment at their discomfort. They can't know that's our guilty pleasure of being their doctors to see them reaping what they sow." He shouldn't take her with him, but there was something about this woman. They'd been talking all night, and usually he couldn't remain interested in a conversation for more than 20 minutes. Then again, this was _the_ Dr Saroyan. Everything she had to say was interesting. He was going to wait for the commander's permission, but he'd quite like her opinion on the collector samples he'd been testing.

"Of course. Professional at all times. Would never-" she broke down into chuckling behind her hands and took a moment to right herself. "And you must call me Cyril." She beamed a smile at him and picked up his medial bag for him. "Can I call you Mordin?"

"Yes, of course." He nodded and escorted her out of his lab.

"Who do we go see first?"

"The commander took a Turian up to her cabin last night. She will develop chaffing marks and there is a risk of anaphylaxis. She needs to be our first priority."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

_How has this happened?_ Shepard was laid in bed, naked, on her side with a man in her bed. But not just any man. Tiriyan Tarwin, smooth talking intense Turian extraordinaire. She wasn't drunk enough to blame just the alcohol on the decision to _ask_ _him_ up to her cabin, and not once did he suggest she should ask. They were just dancing, laughing, talking, and he just kept looking at her with such a damn...look. Amanda Shepard was a military woman, and had to take on quite a masculine front to do her job. It's why she quite liked getting dressed up every blue moon and letting her hair down. Because of her career choice, men were always beneath her in military rank, and never dared to pursue her for risk of being insubordinate. Kaiden got close before Cerberus resurrected her. He told her he loved her, kissed her, and then when he saw her again on horizon called her a traitor. Nothing had hurt her as much as that. he was the first man that made her feel like a woman, and she wasn't planning on getting close enough to that heart ache ever again.

"Good morning Amanda." Well, things never went according to plan, did they?

"Good morning." The redhead exhaled deeply and turned onto her back. she prepared herself for the 'that was really nice, and I'll call you a cab', speech when she looked at him. He was laid on his side, also naked, and under the covers with her. His ivory mandibles were pulled to one side in a dashing smile and his icy blue eyes seemed to be drinking in her face. Before she could open her mouth to continue he reached forward and caressed her face with the back of his curved fingers.

"I have to say, I think you've ruined Turian women for me." Amanda raised a brow and leaned up on her elbows to give him her best 'what?' look. "Well, I never thought I'd find a human so attractive. When I saw you last night with those hips, I couldn't resist you." his hand moved from her face to slide under the covers to smooth down one of 'those hips'. in this position he was able to lean over her and captivate more of her gaze. "And I never thought I'd enjoy these so much." He leaned down and dragged his tongue over her left nipple.

Lightning.

Last night she had the most intense, erotic sex in her life. He'd explored her body meticulously with those six fingers, and probably licked and nipped her everywhere imaginable with that damn talented tongue of his. "So different to a carapace, and yet so much more fun. These are nipples, yes?"

"Mmhmm." Amanda squirmed under him as he moulded a hand to her breast and kneaded it playfully. "You _definitely_ seemed to like them last night." She wanted to give in again. She wanted to just lay here forever and be enjoyed by him. _I cant._

"Just last night? I remember I was enjoying your breasts, and the rest of you, well into the hours of this morning. Oh, and now of course." Shepard could take all sorts of flack from her crew and her enemies on the battle field and never lose her composure. A few dirty lines from this damn Turian and she was flustering and not sure where she should look. "You're so cute when you blush."

"Ok, last night was-"

"Life changing." She swallowed hard at that. He was right of course. It had been so intense, so wonderful, and so enlightening as to how her body could bend, she wasn't sure she could go back to humans either. "And I think, if you're up for it, we could go again if you like." Tiriyan's voice was husky in its subtones and he smirked against her neck. He was already flittering kisses down her neck to her collar bone as she thought it over. Well, if he wanted to give her another round of bliss, who was she to refuse? Amanda pawed at his carapace hungrily and hooked her legs around his waist.

"I'm game Tiriyan, but I warn you. I'm a captain and I will have to leave my bed at some point today."

"At some point..." he purred into her ear and pulled her down the bed by her hips. This sudden manhandling and the possessive nature of the man ignited something in her. It was exciting. "...but not yet." She actually caught herself giggling as he released a throaty groan, just by looking at her. She looked down his body and saw he was indeed ready to go again, and she couldn't help but watch as he took a hold of his long brown cock and lined it up with her slick opening. The throbbing crown pushed inside of her, and then the door swished open.

Amanda went from incredibly horny to wishing the ground would open up and take her now.

"Mordin!? What the hell?!" Shepard threw her arms over her milky chest and tried to press herself deeper into the bed. Tiriyan removed the head of his cock from her and braced his arms at either side of her ribs, trying to hide her body from the intruder. The covers were only covering their hips now. "Don't you know how to fucking knock?!"

"Forgive me Commander Shepard. I hadn't anticipated your continued coupling. I am here as your doctor." Mordin chuckled when he realised Cyril had covered her eyes with both hands. Lucky she was wearing the medical kit, so he opened up the side pouch and continued to talk and act as if nothing was wrong. "Turian Human intercourse is very tricky, but only for the human. Commander, you will need to use _this_ ointment-" he took the long tube out and placed it on her desk. He didn't dare approach her to give her the tube. She might break his Salarian neck if he tried, from the look in her eyes. "-to treat the chafing you will soon discover in your intimate areas. Apply lavishly to both external and internal zones of irritation."

"Great Mordin, thanks, now get out."

"Not finished." Mordin placed a pill bottle on the desk. "These will treat you in the event of anaphylactic shock brought on by ingestion of Turian dextro fluids. Did you-"

"NO, Mordin, I didn't! Get the hell out!" Shepard shuffled down the bed to hide under her lover, covering her face with both hands.

"You only need one pill to treat-"

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Shepard screamed up into Tiriyan's carapace and smacked it when the Turian started chuckling at her.

"Yes commander." Mordin held Cyril's elbow and guided her out of the captain's cabin. "Next we must go and see Tali'Zorah. If she has had intercourse then she risks a full immune response and could risk sepsis. Because of this she is less likely to risk it, but we need to be sure. We will need to take her antibiotics and..." their voices trailed off as the door closed, and Shepard refused to move. Tiriyan knelt up and folded his arms over his carapace. He looked down at his human prize with a raised brow plate and a smirk across his ivory mandibles. Finally Amanda removed her hands from her face and put them above her head with a huff.

"Oh dear god. I am _never_ going to live this down. Who was that with Mordin? Damn it the whole crew is going to get their jollies about me-"

"About you what?" He inclined his head to one side and got to his feet.

"Having been caught with my knickers down, that's what." Shepard sighed with frustration. The mood had also been killed. He was probably getting ready to leave. She rolled onto her front and watched him walk over to her desk. When he returned with the medication and sat on the bed next to her, she raised a brow at him.

"For the record, your knickers aren't down. They're off."

"Oh, yeah, because that makes it so much better." She pouted up at him and watched him open the tube. "What are you doing?"

"Applying the ointment to the affected external and internal zones to treat the chaffing. The doctor said lavishly, didn't he?" He shrugged, like that was a perfectly normal and acceptable thing to do.

"Huh?" Shepard wasn't known for her elegance. He pushed her onto her back and lifted one of her knees up and out of the way. When she realised he was resuming their previous position she put her hands up. "Listen, I get that you want to be a gentleman, but-"

"Shhhh. Stop thinking." He covered his fingers with the clear gel and chuckled at the yelp she released when he started smoothing the liquid into the creases of her thigh and bikini line. "Just feel."

"It feels cold." She huffed, arms folded over her chest and her head pressed into the pillow. This was not how she imagined her morning was going to go after a one night stand. Not that she was planning on having one, but still. "And sticky."

"Yeah, I agree."

"...agree?" Shepard pushed up on her elbows and watched what he was doing. "Why are you putting it on your penis?"

"Because I can't think of a more practical and efficient way of administering this ointment to the back of your internal zones, than via my cock." He chuckled at her, and put the cap back on the tube. His dark cock was now glistening with the gel, and he chucked the tube onto her bedside table.

"It's medication, not lube."

"It's about to be both." He didn't wait for her to give him any more excuses. "Oh, that's even better." Tiriyan groaned as he slid inside of her. The feeling of the commander writhing underneath him with the sudden and pleasant intrusion was a nice touch as well.

"Damn it Tiriyan." Shepard bit her bottom lip and gripped the headboard tightly. He showered her chest with kisses and licks as his hands ground their hips together. "Fuck, that feels so good." The bed started creaking with the force of his thrusting. Her toes curled into the bed with pleasure and her body arched into his as he rocked her into her. He started whispering sweet nothings and very dirty compliments about her body by her ear in a sultry whisper. She could feel his talons pinching her hips as the pace increased, but damn she didn't care.

"Amanda." He growled and leaned up, revelling in the feeling of her body and looking up to the spirits as if to thank them. Shepard noticed this and capitalised. She grabbed the rim of his carapace at the base of his neck and used her body weight to toss them over. This was commander Sheppard. She was in charge, _always_. It took them a few seconds to readjust to this new position, but soon they were writhing together again. Shepard could feel the claw marks being added to her lower back as he clung to her body. It was so empowering riding him like this. Her every move sent tremors of delight through his body, and he was certainly vocal about how much he enjoyed what she was doing. "Oh, Amanda." Tiriyan growled and gripped her hips, pushing up to meet her. "Spirits."

Amanda gripped the base of his neck and rode him as the building sparks of pleasure built up under her skin. Her green orbs locked onto icy blue ones and he watched her tremble above him.

"F-ah!" Shepard came hard and pawed at his carapace for dear life. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the bliss of her orgasms, keeping her hips moving up and down, milking him for all he was worth. Half way through her carnal trip he clawed at her thighs and arched up into her, falling into his own sweet oblivion.

They stayed joined together like this for a few minutes, panting and smiling at each other. _He's smiling at me._ Amanda tucked her red hair behind her ears and blushed at him.

"You're so beautiful." Tiriyan sank back into the bed and left one arm up, indicating that she needed to join him. There was a cautious voice in her head telling her that she'd had her fun now, and she needed to send this guy packing. She had duties to perform. She had to-he pulled her down onto the bed and held her to him. "Spirits, you need to give me your extranet address. This can't be a onetime thing." Amanda blushed and gulped.

"Sure. Erm, I'm going to get a shower." She pried herself from his arms and gingerly walked to the bathroom. Once the door was shut and she was in the shower cubicle, she exhaled deeply.

She shouldn't have brought him home last night. She shouldn't have had sex with him last night and she certainly had _no_ excuse about having sex with him this morning. None. _But it felt so...__**good**__. How do I ask him to leave?_

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Mordin and Cyril were just about to knock on Tali's door, having learnt from walking in on the commander, when the door opened. Tali staggered out of her room and held her chest. She was wheezing and spluttering behind her mask. She reached out for Mordin, who grabbed her and started running scans with his omni-tool.

"Tali! My scans show you have a severe infection. Cyril, pass me the dextro antibiotics please."

"Yes doctor."

"Istan." Tali's voice rasped, and she started to sag against Mordin. "He's...worse..."

"The other Quarian." The Salarian doctors shared a nod. Cyril passed him one lot of antibiotics and took a second lot over to the prone body on the bed. He wasn't moving. "His breathing is very shallow."

"We...joined suits...had sex...drunk...stupid..." Tali sagged against Mordin, losing her fight to stay conscious.

"Alright, I'll get her to the medical bay. Can you manage...Cyril?" Mordin had lifted Tali into his arms with the help of his biotics, and watched something...odd. Cyril had her hand on the male Quarian's chest and he was looking up at her. neither said anything, neither moved. In fact, it didn't even look like they were breathing. "...Dr Saroyan?" the Quarian suddenly moved and latched onto her front, choking on his own breath.

"I got him. Hold on Istan."

It was difficult, but they managed to carry the Quarians to the medical bay. Once on scanning tables they were able to get full diagnostics on their condition and deemed that Istan was worse off than Tali was. Their suits had no damage, but they had clearly 'exposed' themselves last night when having sex and contracted an infection that way. Either from each other or the environment. A full course of antibiotics was administered and they were kept sedated for the duration of their treatment.

"EDI alerted me to a medical emergency." Janira walked into the medical bay, still dressed in her elegant lavender dress. She grabbed the skirt of her dress and hurried over to stand between the two medical tables. Her lilac eyes scanned over the digital displays and she shook her head. "What caused this level of infection? Are their biosuits damaged?"

"Why did EDI call you?" Mordin quizzed her, and got a roll of her lilac eyes as a response.

"Because I'm a registered doctor, you two are geneticists."

"I summoned Dr K'pani as my protocols instruct me to contact the doctor on duty. Dr Chakwas is on shore leave, and the next medical doctor aboard is Dr K'pani. Is that incorrect?"

"No EDI." Janira chuckled. "That's fine with me. Now please fill me in on my patients." Mordin seemed to be weighing the woman up for a moment. She had rolled up her long sleeves and was pulling on a pair of medical gloves. When Janira turned to look at him with a raised brow, he gave in.

"They had intercourse last night. It is my understanding that that level of physical contact is something that is built up to and is preceded by a round of antibiotics."

"I'm more than capable of dealing with their treatment, now if you have rounds to do Dr Solus...?" She nodded to Mordin, who agreed and headed for the door. As Cyril walked past her their arms brushed against each other for a moment. Both women halted, like time had paused, and after a few moments the women turned to look at each other straight in the eyes.

"I-"

"Not now." Janira stepped away from her and looked to Mordin. He was watching this odd exchange closely, as he always did. "Go see your other patients Drs." Janira started typing instructions into the medical consol hovering over Istan's body and ignored the other two doctors. Slowly Cyril walked towards Mordin and they left the heavy atmosphere of the medical room.

"That was odd." Mordin couldn't help but comment.

"Yes." She shrugged it off like a shiver and turned a bright smile to her companion. "Ok, who's next on your list doctor?"

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Adra groaned and held her stomach. Then she held her throat. Then she turned and emptied the contents of her stomach into a bucket. She hurled and lurched until she was shaking with the force of it.

"Siha." Thane knelt before her in sleeping shorts and pulled her long raven hair out of the way. He made soft hushing noises and reassured her that she was going to be ok, always comforting her.

"Am I dying?"

"No Siha." He chuckled, despite her misery, and continued to hold her hair back with one hand, and stoked her arm with the other. She was now knelt over before him with her hands bracing herself at either side of the bucket. "You have a hangover. You will be fine with bed rest and rehydration. Once you have stopped being sick I'll get you some water and electrolyte tablets." He pursed his lips together as she hurled again. Probably at the thought of putting anything into her stomach. "It will take you a day or two to recover."

"I will never drink again." Adra whimpered, spitting into the bucket. "Never."

"Alright Siha." He smiled down at her and waited until she stabilised. "Do you think you'll be sick again soon Siha?" slowly Adra shook her head. "I'll be back soon then." Thane let her hair fall down her back and got to his feet. He quickly pulled up his leather trousers and zipped everything into place. That would do. He left their room and headed for the mess hall first. Being a trained assassin he took in all the information that surrounded him. The main table was filled with chatting people, some strangers that he recognised last night, the rest his crew mates. He filled up a pitcher of cold water and got two glasses. Over his shoulder he listened to the people behind him, a well practised habit. There was a female Turian sharing hushed conversation with Garrus, and they had a very intimate look in their eyes. Samara was stirring a cup of soup and listening intently to a female Quarian. She looked like Tali, but the material parts of her bio suit were red with silver circuit patterns on it. Grunt was sat with a grin on his face and a plate of meat, filling his face with space cow strips. As Thane turned to leave Grunt started talking to him mid-chew.

"So, you ran off early last night carrying Adra. You fuck her yet?" Thane snapped his head round to stare down at the Krogan. The whole table stopped what they were doing and turned to watch the pair. The air had turned cold and sharp, and hostility waved off the Drell like it never had before. No one had ever seen Thane lose his temper or control of his emotions.

It looked like they were about to. Thane slowly put the pitcher down on the table and with such precision and care, put his hands on the table and leaned forward.

"Pardon Grunt?" His voice was very quiet, but his deep gravely tones were perfect for this hushed threat. "I don't believe I heard you correctly."

"I think you did." Grunt just shrugged. A Drell without his shirt on wasn't enough to scare him, despite the reputation of this particular Drell. "I just don't think you liked what you heard. Don't know why."

"Really? So you don't think that was incredibly rude, and none of your business?" his voice hushed even further, and Grunt put his meat down.

"I like the kid." He shrugged. "I'm Krogan. I don't ask if you had a nice night. I ask if you fucked her. Last I checked she was raised Krogan." He then sniggered to himself. "A nice night to a Krogan ends with either violence or fucking. I know mine did."

"Do not be so crude." Samara chided sternly from Grunt's other side. "Clearly Thane is not Krogan. You know he is a very private man and I would also have been insulted had you inquired after someone _I _cared for like that."

"Whatever." Grunt started shoving meat back in his mouth again. Thane nodded to Samara and picked up his pitcher again. He should just leave. He should.

"Never speak of Adra like that again, regardless your intensions."

"Or _what _Drell? You'll remember how pissed off you are? Or will you put your fists where your fucking mouth is?" the Krogan rose to his feet and braced himself for a fight.

"I wouldn't fight you Grunt." Thane smirked and raised his pitcher like he was toasting the Krogan. "I'm an assassin, my body a weapon, my skill an art. I'd wouldn't be so obvious about it. I'd wait until the opportune moment to, for example, poison your food or add a toxin to your suit's air filters. For example." Leaving that thought with the Krogan he walked away to get some meds from the medical bay. Janira asked about Adra's welfare and handed over some electrolytes.

"Thane, I have a delicate question to ask, which I'm only asking as a doctor. Did-"

"No." Thane couldn't get back to his room fast enough. Why did everyone seem to think _that_ was any of their business? "Just because everyone else took carnal pleasures last night, that does not mean we did as well. Nor would it be any of-"

"I mean!" Janira waved her hands in front of her face and rushed over to him by the door. "I'm sorry. I don't mean, nor do I _want_ to pry, but human-Drell sexual relations can cause...certain side effects."

"Side effects?" He waited in the doorway, indicating she should continue before he left with a nod of his head.

"Well, there can be a few different reactions." Janira cleared her throat and folded her arms over her front. _At least she doesn't look comfortable talking about Adra's sex life. Much more tact that Grunt._ The pale blue woman opened and closed her mouth a few times, and _was_ blushing. "A-erm-rash can develop in areas where human skin and Drell scales have, well, _prolonged_ contact..." she very awkwardly waved her hands around her groin area. "There can be itching associated with the rash, or not." She gulped. "The main issue is the hallucinations. According to my studies the reaction is different depending on the people. Sometimes it's blurry vision, sometimes its full blown talking to imaginary people or objects."

"...I see." Thane looked around them, glad they were still alone, and the two Quarian patients seemed to be unconscious. "In which case I owe you an apology. You were inquiring to ensure that Adra was properly cared for. I responded with hostility. Grunt had also...over stepped his boundaries. He said it was a Krogan thing."

"Oh, so he outright asked did he? Sounds like something Ralkar would say." She giggled and put her hands on her hips. at some point she'd changed out of her lavender dress and into a pair of black pumps, leggings and a short pink T dress, underneath a white lab coat. "I'll have a word with him and make sure he doesn't-"

"No matter." He was getting very tired about avoiding an issue he hadn't had chance to resolve with Adra yet. "I brought Adra back to our room last night and she went to sleep. She is now being ill in the waste bin, which probably needs emptying soon."

"Oh, take mine." Janira handed him a small metal bin and dropped the pill packet into it. "There. lots of liquids and rest for our Adra."

"Yes." he nodded and smiled softly. "Thank you for caring for her Doctor."

"It's my pleasure."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Finally, back in his room, he found that Adra hadn't been sick again in his absence. She had however fallen asleep. He took this opportunity to take the half full bin to the bathroom to empty and clean out. when he returned she'd woken up and was trying to open her suit case. She was still naked after all. A fact he'd been ignoring since she was so ill.

"Mmm...cold." Adra grumbled as she tugged at the zip, then stopped to hold her head in pain.

"Here Siha, let me help with that." well into the role of bed nurse now, Thane pulled out a pair of white sleeping shorts and a baggy shirt. He put the shirt over her head first and freed her hair from it. She managed to put her arms through the holes by herself (mostly) and thankfully the shorts were easy enough to shuffle up her body. Thane kept his thoughts to himself as he did this task. She was ill, and in no state to discuss what they talked about last night.

She had responded to him. She'd said she cared for him and wanted him. He had that at least. He was a patient man and could wait until she was fully recovered before talking about their 'relationship'.

He handed her a cup of water and a tablet. "Sip it Siha."

"I am...in pain." She held her head and winced.

"That will go with time. Rehydrating will deal with that issue as well."

He crossed his legs and placed his wrists on his knees, watching her gingery take her tablet and sip her water.

"I am unsure about last night." His heart could have actually quivered in his chest. Well, he hadn't expected her to talk about it straight away. She was unsure? That made him nervous.

"You are not well Siha. You should-"

"Are you mad that I lost consciousness?" he blinked at her, recalling the moment he had kissed her, and then she had fainted in his arms.

"Of course not. We don't have to talk about this now. You need to-"

"Thane." She put her empty glass down and shoved her hair behind her ears groggily. She then forced her eyes to squint open and look him straight in the eyes. That was Adra. Intense eye contact. "I am unsure if I made myself clear last night because I was intoxicated, a horrible experience, and then I lost consciousness, but I also wish to upgrade our relationship status to a romantic one. Once I have recovered from the alcohol poisoning and dehydration, I will do extensive research into the courting rituals of humans and Drell." She nodded to herself and sat back on the bed against the wall. "I will confer with you before implementing any of this research, but-"

"Adra." Thane put his hand on her knee and stopped her train of thought running away from her. "You remember last night? do you want some time to think about it first?"

"No." Adra lifted her hand up and looked at it. She watched it as she slowly put into onto Thane's hand. Adra watched his face to see if this was alright, and only relaxed when he smiled and nodded to her. "I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone. I have researched love on the extra-net. I have also asked my mother about relationships." Adra closed her eyes and sighed, her body feeling heavy. "She said I should choose a man who respects me, cares for me, protects me, is comfortable with my strange nature, and is tasty enough to lick." Thane couldn't help but chuckle loudly at that. "I was also confused." Adra held her head with both hands. "When I asked auntie, she started describing foreplay and sexual intercourse to me, before mother explained that she simply meant someone I found attractive." She exhaled deeply, trying to steady her head as she thought. "Using this as a checklist of things to desire in a partner, you fit all the necessary criteria. I simply thought I would never meet your criteria." Thane smiled. He should have known that Adra would never say anything she didn't mean and hadn't thought through meticulously. Drunk or not.

"I am glad Siha. When you are better we will talk about this more." He gently held under her knees and pulled on her legs. Slowly he negotiated her to lay down on the bed and tucked her in. She groaned and held her head as he moved her, and turned onto her side to face Thane.

"I want to talk about it now."

"You need to rest Siha." He whispered by her forehead, and then ghosted a kiss there. "I am yours Siha, and I will still be here once you are better. I will watch over you as you sleep."

"Ok...but then you need to kiss me again. I liked the taste of your lips." she shuffled into the bed more and let her eyes droop closed. "But I need to brush my teeth first."

"Of course." He watched her pretty much drop unconscious straight away and closed his eyes. "I look forward to it Siha."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note – chapter 14 and 15 posted at the same time, make sure you haven't skipped one in your haste!

Enjoy ^.^

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"You are still in pain?"

"Like I was drilled by a fucking freight train."

"Jack, sweetie." Janira sat on the edge of the convict's bed. Jack was laid on her back with her hands on her bald head. She was wincing and swearing, holding her abdomen every now and then before swearing and holding her head again. "I said try someone who wasn't human. I _didn't _advise you as your friend or doctor to bang a Krogan." Janira winked at her squirming patient and held up a bottle in each of her pale blue hands.

"Oh yeah?!" Jack hissed through the pain and dragged herself up the bed until she sat up. she then waved her fist at her 'friend and doctor'. "What is so different about our cunts? You can fuck a Krogan and walk the next day, but I can't even stand? What fucking justice is that?!"

"I warned you."

Ralkar was sat on a large cargo crate and reading through their new weapons requisition list. He passed his fingers over the screen, changing the page and shrugging at the two glaring women. "I told you not to cry if I broke you the next day. Remember?" he flashed his amber eyes up from the orders screen and gave the hissing convict a deep broken chuckle. "I did warn you."

"I don't remember that. Fuck!" Jack hissed, holding her throbbing head and burning groin under the covers. She was still naked, with only the blanket covering up to her waist. No one seemed to mind this...

"What do you remember?"

"Getting drunk." Jack sniggered, then winced at the volume of her own voice. "Then waking up like I was cut up to my-"

"And then after avoiding many of her biotic warps, I changed into my armour up the stairs and came to get you." Ralkar finished, then started reading about a new anti-recoil clip for shotguns, with a duel coolant system. Totally engrossed, he didn't see jack shimmer blue and prepare to send a push his way.

"Ah! None of that!" Janira grabbed her hand and cooed at the hissy woman. "You need to take it easy. Lots of rest. You need to take these painkillers and apply this higher concentration medi-gel to your..." The Asari doctor bit her bottom lip and gestured quickly to her groin. "You know."

"Right, gotta get two of those."

Janira and Jack raised a brow and turned to stare at the grinning Krogan.

"Oh, and you're on nanny duty."

"What?"

"Oh." Janira winked at her human friend and smirked at her old friend. "Well, you need to take responsibility for taking advantage of Jack. She was drunk and you took her home and bruised her so _badly_ that I had to give her emergency medi-gel shots in a place I should_ never_ have to go." She swatted the side of his head, making him drop the digital pad and put his hands up to cover himself. "You are her _slave_ until she is better, understood?"

"What? I am _not!"_

"Hay, _bitch_." Jack winced through her insane grin and lifted an empty glass from her bedside table. "Go get me some gin."

"What?! You mean water, right?" Janira put her hands together in prayer, the purple dots outlining her eyes curving with the movement of her awkward laugh. "You can't take alcohol with those painkillers Jack."

"Whatever. Now!" She threw the glass at Ralkar, who jumped off the crate and couched out of the way. The glass shattered against the wall, where his head once was. "Go get me another fucking glass and put some fucking gin in it. none of that cheap shit in the mess hall either. Go to Kolyat. I saw him sneak some vintage hooch back from the club last night."

"...THAT YOU REMEMBER!?" the Krogan roared, his honour well and truly bruised. She couldn't remember their love making, but she clearly remembered the nearest source of booze? When Jack started smirking and crackling all over, there was only one thing to do.

Both Ralkar and Janira ran from the bowls of the ship which Jack called home, up through engineering and into the elevator. They were both panting and twitching with the shock of it. "That woman...will be the death of me."

"Oh? Well you should have thought of that before..." Janira pursed her lips together as one of the Cerberus engineers walked past the elevator. The doors closed and they both released a sigh. Janira growled with frustration and smacked his bronze covered arm. "A human Ralkar?! A skinny Human woman?! You could have-"

"No I couldn't have. She has been _around_." The Krogan battle master in the making chuckled darkly, his shoulders bouncing with the movement. Janira just felt dirty standing next to him... "I could tell. Woman had some moves!" he started miming with his hands in front of his groin, like he was holding onto 'someone' with one hand, and spanking her with the other.

Janira opened her mouth, wanting to shout at him, and just gave in with a sigh. She held her elbow with one hand, and pinched her nose with the other.

"By the goddess. My brother is a moron."

"And my sister is a hypocrite." Ralkar just shrugged and sniggered to one side. "Is there enough of Grunt left to train today? Or-"

"For the record, you two have been out for 2 days." She snapped at him, pushing his arm in mock rage, and having no effect on his massive bulk whatsoever. It made her feel better though. "Grunt was up and about yesterday."

"And how is he?" Ralkar sniggered. "I taught the boy how to drink, and you made him a man!" Janira blushed and stared at the doors instead of her Krogan brother. "Well?"

"I'm not sure..."

"How aren't you sure?" she didn't answer him. "Well? Don't tell me _you _blacked out the sex as well?!"

"No I didn't. I've just been..." she cleared her throat and licked her bottom lip as she tried to find the words. Her pale blue cheeks darkened with her blush as she felt Ralkar turn next to her and wait for her response. "...hiding..."

"Oh!" Ralkar staged back against the elevator wall and pointed at his sister, his mouth open wide and his day well and truly made. Janira had never looked so embarrassed in her life, and this was after having to put her hand up Jack's Jacksy. "You mean, you weren't too much woman for him? have we finally found someone capable of surviving the man eater that is Janira K'poni, and come back for seconds?! Well I'm not surprised." Ralkar cackled and went as far as to poke the mortified doctor's arm. "We Krogan are built of sturdier stuff. And once we like something-"

The elevator door opened and they emerged onto hanger deck. "-we attack it like we do anything else. Until we are victorious and possesse _all_ the spoils!"

"Bastard." She hissed at him, walking them over to the joining port, through contamination, and onto her ship. "I should have known better than to have sex with a Krogan crewmate. Typical!" She pressed the number keys on the security lock with more vigour that required, and stormed onto the ship. "14 men. I've been with 14 men of different species!" she stepped over the body of Kolyat in the bridge walk way, shaking her head at him, and continued her rant towards the sick bay. "Over 60 years I've searched for a good man. All of them I've perused with the aim of bonding and one day having children, and not _one_ of those bastards wanted _anything_ to do with me after having sex. I've tried one night stands, long term relationships where we don't have sex for months, and that Salarian!" Janira started pulling pill bottles from her store cupboard, knowing Ralkar was stood behind her, and no doubt mocking her behind her back. in fact, he was making his hand behave like a puppet to her ever word. "I made him wait 2 years! One week of amazing, and I mean fucking _amazing_ sex, and poof! Goes and-"

"-marries that fucking human bitch." Janira dropped the bottles into her medical kit, turned on her heels and screamed with frustration at her I-really-could-care-less-about-doing-this-again friend.

"Exactly." She grumbled profanities under her breath as she smoothed her hands down her white medical dress. It was very similar to what they wore in the citadel, but it had a large tear drop shape cut out of the back, and a high neck. Her sleeves were long and looped around her middle finger. She was still livid when she stopped hissing to herself, making her lilac eyes look ready to bust from her head. "I am a hot, and I mean a _hot_ catch."

"Of course." Ralkar smacked his tanned lips together, wondering how much longer he had to put up with this age old whine of hers.

"And the one time I want to _just_ have one night of no strings attached fun, Grunt decides that I'm _his_ woman."

"What-he said that?! Ha! Perfect!"

"No no no no no!" Janira flustered, waving her hands around enthusiastically to prove her point. "We have just found our Alpha. Now is _not_ the time to carry out the secondary directive."

"Why not?"

"Well, because, it isn't." She hissed at near Salarian speed. "We need to priorities Adra and her activation."

"And finding the others." He sensed this conversation had _finally_ changed course, and followed her out of the med-bay.

"Well, actually..." Janira rubbed her blue hands together and giggled happily, her mood lightening with the change of topic. "Adra is much more powerful than we thought. the party at the purgatory had some unforeseen results on that front."

The pair walked out into the walk way and saw a Salarian doctor stood over Kolyat's prone form. She was checking his vitals and pressing a hand to his face.

"Oh, he's not one of us." Janira held her hand out and beamed a smile. "Our Alpha has her own agenda for having him as part of our crew."

"Oh. I see, interesting. He is unconscious but other than what will no doubt be a thundering hangover; he is well. I do not recommend his current position for recovery. Could be problematic." Cyril stepped over Kolyat and walked up to the Asari and Krogan pair. "I am Dr Cyril Saroyan." She bowed her head first, then offered her hand to Janira.

They held hands, but didn't shake them. A pulse of data passing between them made their bodies shake and sag against each other for support. Ralkar caught them both, only to shudder under the strain of joining the exchange.

For them, first contact was literally vital. "Oh, I see. That is why I was drawn to you...like the Quarian."

"Welcome home sister." Shakily at first, the trio got to their feet and held hands in a circle. "So, a doctor too huh? A geneticist. You are _very_ smart." Janira held her fringe and blinked away the groggy feeling of their exchange.

"Thank you. Though, I lack the field experience that you have Janira." Cyril's big brown eyes blinked up at the taller woman, then turned to look at Ralkar. "You were very clever to follow the Alpha from Omaga like that. All the way to Tuchanka. Without detection." She cocked her head to one side. "Interesting that the Alpha is human, though. And she is regarded to be mentally unstable by the other crew mates. They accept her regardless. Interesting. Hiding her in plain sight, like a double bluff."

"Adra isn't totally on board yet." Janira tip toed over Kolyat's snoring body and led them to their modest command room. A small table, compared to the one in the briefing room aboard the Normandy, but it did the job. They locked the door and sat around the table. Ralkar sat back and activated his omni-tool, content to be present but not all that interested in being a part of the conversation. He started looking for those weapon upgrades again...

"What do you mean she isn't on board? She is the Alpha. She-"

"Didn't know anything about us or what she is." Janira rubbed her own arms and leaned on the table with her elbows. "We were drawn to her on Omaga from the quarantine section and couldn't go down into the apartments without people asking questions. You know." She waved her hand, gesturing. "Why are you not falling victim to the plague like everyone else?"

"I see." Cyril closed her big brown eyes and thought hard. "I see an image of her walking with the commander towards the docks after the plague was cured. There is a Turian...and Mordin!" she seemed to perk up at that, then gasped with her hands in front of her mouth. "Well, this is _perfect_. I'm already making ground with Dr Solus. With more time I could-"

"We have to find the others first." The Asari sat back in her chair and shrugged. "I think that's the key. The more of the betas we get together, the clearer the picture becomes. I can see...red eyes now. in the darkness."

"Yeah, I saw that too." Ralkar looked up from his omni-tool and shuddered all over. "Gave me the damn willies."

"What was that?" Cyril drummed her fingers on the metal table with excitement. "We shared neurological and chemical data with each other through skin contact. Fascinating. Like an extension of Asari bonding. But with more clarity. I have shared information with one of your kind before."

"I see." Janira chuckled and smiled, with a hint of sadness. "It has been a long road getting this far. It's been me and Ralkar for 30 years. Finding Adra was such a fluke. But now I think we're getting stronger. The more of us that connect, the more we learn and share."

"It's more than that." Ralkar pointed to them both in turn. "I can sense you."

"Yes, that's how I knew you were one of us." Janira added, so relieved that they were finally getting everyone together. No matter how long it took, it was vital that all the betas activated, before they could get Adra to-

"So who's your partner?" Janira snapped out of her musings to go on high alert.

"Oh! Of course! We are all drawn to our beta-partner."

"I met her dancing at Illium, grinding up a pole like no-ones' business."

Smack. "What?" Ralkar rubbed his cheek, sulking and grumbling at his beta partner. "You were!"

"Yes, and you pulled me off the damn thing, threw me over your shoulder and declared that I was your damn property!" Cyril gasped behind her hands and tried so hard not to laugh at their cute little spat.  
"Well you put your ass on my hand, we connected, learnt who we were, so I had to get you out of there and-"

"WHAT?!" Janira jumped to her feet, her white dress looking seconds from being covered in Krogan blood. "I did NO SUCH THING!" she pointed at his nervously chuckling face. "I was dancing and you shoved some credit notes down my thong and THATS how we connected!"

"...same thing." He shrugged. "you just look like Krogan bait." He winked at her.

She left her mouth open, knowing he was insinuating that her situation with Grunt was also _her fault._

"I'm going to fry your ass!" the Asari shimmered blue all over and looked ready to take the collectors on by herself.

"Oh, hear that?" the Krogan scrambled to his feet and made a tactical withdraw to the door. "I think that's Jack wondering where her gin went. I better-"

"WATER! FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODDESS DON'T GIVE THAT WOMAN GIN WITH HER MEDICATION!"

Ralkar scarpered, the fastest moving Krogan in history, and after a few angry huffs, Janira dropped back into her seat and dissipated her energy field. "You know, it's a _damn_ good job I love him like a brother and he's my beta partner, or I'd have killed him two decades ago!"

Cyril was chuckling quite happily to herself, amused by the whole display.

"Ah, beta partner, yes. I believe mine is Kiki."

"...who?" Janira dropped her blue chin into her hands, leaning on the table with her elbows, and looked like she'd just had enough.

"Ah, my synthetic companion." Cyril winked at her. "Oh, and I have something else to share. I knew I was connected to you before I connected to you. I joined Dr Solus on his rounds the morning after the party. Lots of fun. Not so much for the patients. Thought the commander was going to kill me. Anyway, that isn't the point." She waved her yellow hands, oblivious to the way Janira was squinting her lilac eyes at her, trying to keep up with her lightning speed. "I touched one of the Quarian patients you treated yesterday. The male one. Is-"

"Istan'Jaka! He's one of us too. He's still unconscious though. Recovering nicely. I made sure to touch the female, Tali'Zorah, but she isn't one of us."

"Hmm, interesting." Cyril held her yellow chin for a moment, then snapped her fingers. "There was another Quarian. One that I saw consuming caffeine paste with the other Asari. The Justicar. I didn't speak to her. Didn't touch her."

"But she _must_ be Istan's Beta partner. Although, she might not be." the Asari doctor sighed. Things were never that easy. "We are supposed to go around in pairs, but none of the other beta's I've met so far have the same species partners. Myself included."

"Hmm, I see."

They thought hard about all they'd learnt, and worried for the welfare of their oblivious Alpha. "Here is a question. The Normandy is departing from the citadel today."

"Hmm?" Janira rubbed an ache in the back of her neck. she'd been on duty and run ragged with their hung over and 'injuired' crew. She wouldn't mind, but they weren't even technically _her _crew either. "Oh shit!" she slammed her hands on the table. "When the Normandy leaves all non-crew members will have to abandon ship! Shit shit shit!" she jumped to her feet and started flapping her arms around. "But we've just found you and Istan! We can't be separated now!" the pale yellow Salarian put her hands together on her lap and cocked her head to one side, cogs turning in her big brown eyes.

"How are you and Ralkar permitted to stay?"

"Oh, well, if you think hard you'll bring that memory forward. Need to think. Think. Think."

Cyril shrugged and closed her big brown eyes, letting the desired memories ripple to the front of her mind and analyse them as quickly as she could. Janira started to pace next to the table, running a hand back over her fringe and clicking with the other hand, willing an answer to her.

"I see. You are part of 'Adra's' crew..." the Salarian clapped her hands together and giggled up at the confused and freaking out Asari. "...I think I have an idea."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Commander Shepard sat at the table in the mess hall and sighed into a cup of coffee. The Normandy was on its way to Illium to pick up Liara. They needed her expertise; and Amanda had managed to persuade her to join her again for her first love.

Once they picked up Liara, they were off to a distant space station in citadel controlled space to speak to a scientist. It was rumoured that he had found something that looked Prothean on a recent dig on Edan Prime. The scientist must have decided he was in over his head, and reached out for some help from their cousin, Sparatus. Oh yeah, the Turian councillor himself had asked her to collect Liara, renowned Prothean expert, and rendezvous with his cousin to analyse and transport the item. Shepard thought it might be something, but even if it's nothing, she would get three good things out of this. One, she'd get to see Liara again. Now the shadow broker was dust, and Liara had taken the reigns, she might be due for a little excursion. Like old times. Two, Sparatus would _so_ owe her a favour. And three...

_"Well I'll be seeing you around Amanda. Until next time." _

Amanda shuddered and forced some bitter coffee into her mouth. She hoped to wash away the pining feeling she had in the pit of her stomach for the Turian she had a 3 day _romp_ with. She thought of his tongue...his talented talons...that arrogant and sexy smirk that tugged his mandibles to the right of his face...those yellow chevrons pointing to where she needed to kiss him..._oh and those icy blue eyes..._

It haunted her how he looked at her. between 'sessions' and afterwards, he would hold her, hypnotise her into staring deep into his eyes and tell her how beautiful she was.

"Damn it." She brought her cup down on the table with a clank. She'd been away from him for 24 hours, and already she was having withdrawal symptoms. _Look, he was amazing in bed, and it's been such a long since I've had my whole body rocked like that, but it was a fling. Just a fling. He probably does that all the time, a player like that._

Shepard cleared her throat and stared down into the dregs of her coffee with sad green eyes. _he's probably having sex with his next conquest right now._ Amanda sighed again and sat back in her chair, mulling over the sad fact that she'll never see him again.

The sound of banging got her attention. Shepard got up from her chair, straightening off her casual regs and walking cautiously towards the noise. On instinct she hovered a hand by her side arm as she got closer and peered around the wall to inspect the noise. When she found the source, she couldn't help but chuckle and drop her guard. "Adra, what are you doing?"

Dressed in one of her tightly fitted, but stretchy leather battle suits with build in gloves and wedge heels, their newest biotic turned to blink big brown eyes up at her. Her long raven hair was tied up in a high ponytail and her fringe curved over her forehead. A few more blinks, and the woman responded, frozen in the 'knocking' position.

"Commander Shepard. I require medical assistance, but am unable to access the medical room." Adra then nodded, satisfied with her answer, and resumed banging on the door.

"Wow there tiger." Shepard tried not to grab the woman to stop her, knowing better than to try and touch Adra now, so she shuffled her body against the door and slid between the confused biotic and her metal victim.

"Commander, I am not a tiger." Adra put her hands by her sides and cocked her head to one side.

"I know it's just a phrase to-anyway please don't bang on the door." the commander whispered at a volume that was counter intuitive. "Tali and another Quarian are resting inside the medical room. Their conditions are stable but they need rest."

"I see. I need to see a medical professional." Adra closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them.

"Are you ok Adra? You feeling sick still?"

"I feel fine commander, but I need to be cleared medically before I pursue sexual activates with Thane."

Shepard's face was a picture. Her mouth opened, her eyes were wide, and her cheeks flushed.

"You-but-why would you tell _me_ that?!"

"Because you clearly inquired as to my wellbeing and my need of a medical professional commander." Adra nodded, her raven hair bouncing over her chest as she did so. "Was I mistaken commander?"

"...erm..."

_Damn it Adra. I did __not__ need to know that!_ Shepard had just stopped thinking about sex, and now sex was on her mind again. And that meant she was seconds from thinking about-

_"Oh Spirits, commander! you're so soft!"_

"Dr Chakwas and Dr Solus are not here, and I can't enter the medical room to scan myself, so I will report to Dr K'pani on her ship."

And just like that, Adra walked with purpose towards the elevator and to the hanger bay, leaving the commander to turn and bang her head against the med bay door.

"Damn that Turian."


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note – chapter 14 and 15 posted at the same time, make sure you haven't skipped one in your haste!

Enjoy ^.^

Thane was quietly meditating at his table when the door opened. When he awoke that morning Adra had already left, leaving a note that she needed to see a Doctor. Now she skidded into the life support room, having run in with such vigour she bounced off the side wall before turning her body to hurtle towards him.

"Thane! I need your assistance this instant!" her voice was unusually panicked and she was snapping her head from holding his gaze, and the door she'd just thundered through. She grabbed the front of his jacket, as if she feared he'd run off without helping her.

"Calm yourself Siha." He held her shoulders and rubbed her biceps gently, coaxing her heavy breathing to lessen. He stared into her big brown eyes and lead her over to the table. "Sit with me, and share your burden with me."

"I don't know what to do. I didn't let them do this. I didn't ask them to. but they've done it in my name. It's done to help me. But I'm sure there are rules against it. I'm sure this is very very bad but I don't know how to-"

"Shhhhh." Thane pushed Adra up onto the table so she sat on the end, and cupped her face. "Slow your breathing Siha." She was in full panic mode, and it wasn't helping her communication skills. Even a Salarian would struggle to keep up. Her long raven hair was usually either tied up or tucked behind her ears. right now though it was loose, windswept from her running and framing her face in messy tendrils. He combed his fingers through her hair as he shhhh'd her. Thane knew she liked order, so this little piece of order being restored would subconsciously help her in the end. It seemed he was getting to know Adra very well, as she closed her eyes and focused on this act. He also quite enjoyed running his hands through her long raven locks. It always smelled of cinnamon. Thane smirked to himself, recalling a memory of her. "You smell like Christmas, the Asari smiles and tries to touch her hair, but Siha won't let her. I am named after a famous Krogan, she hisses. I do not smell like Christmas. My Siha puffs out her chest and nods with such determination, it makes her nostrils flare. You are not accurate, she insists. I use cinnamon hair and body wash, as my mother used to say if I have to was my hair, it might as well not smell like perfume or a laboratory."

Thane shook her head a few times and blinked down at Adra, who was watching him with a soft smile on her lips. "Did I say anything Siha?"

"You spoke of the incident where Janira decided she wanted to eat my hair, yes." the Drell chuckled and resumed his combing action, tucking her tended to locks behind her ears.

"I am honoured you allow me to touch your hair like this, when you deny others the pleasure." His gravelly voice lulled her into a totally docile state. Adra was totally calm, and started leaning into his chest, pressing her left cheek against the exposed section of his green pecks and neck. Her hands were still holding onto his jacket further down, and she closed her eyes as he stroked the back of her head and hair down her back. embracing her like this was a rare treat.

It was true Adra allowed him to be more intimate with her than anyone else. She had explained that she was fine with her parents touching and grabbing her as well. She totally trusted them, as she does him.

But this kind of embrace was very tender, and something he doubted she'd ever shared with someone before.

"I...enjoy you playing with my hair Thane. I feel it in my chest." Her cheeks blushed against him, and she almost looked ready to go to sleep against him, sat on the table and nuzzling his chest. Thane selfishly wanted to enjoy this moment for a little longer, but he knew there was a reason to her running to him, and he didn't want to risk something terrible happening as he enjoyed the moment.

"Now you are calm Siha, why were you so upset?"

He waited patiently for her response. Her hands resumed their tight hold of his jacket, and he felt her body tense up. "Siha?"

"I think I'm in trouble."

"Why do you think that?" Adra pulled away from his chest to look deep into his fathomless eyes. She kept her hold on his jacket and visibly gulped.

"Shall I get to the point, or give you a full report?"

"Start from the beginning Adra."

"Right. I left the room this morning to see a doctor." Adra took her hands from his chest and put them on her knees. She nodded, thinking about her words before she spoke them. "I had formulated a plan to seduce you today, however I needed to be sure I was medically fit to do so, and procure the necessary medication to ensure I don't suffer the side effects from any oral and sexual intercourse." Thane's frills darkened and he parted his thick green lips a few times. "I was interrupted from entering the medical bay by the commander, who informed me of the two patients recovering inside. That is when I came to the logical conclusion that the next place to find a medical professional would be to board Janira's courser, and find her."

Adra banged her fists on her knees and pleaded with Thane. "And I found her, and all the others too!"

"What others?" Adra looked like she was going to start hyperventilating again, so he cupped her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. It took a few seconds, but she seemed to calm from this contact. "What others Siha?"

There was a moment where Adra opened her mouth, like she was going to spill a deep secret, then she snapped her mouth shut and released a strangled gargle instead. "Adra?"

"The fornication partners from the other night."

Thane's head dropped forward an inch and his frills darkened again.

"...w..what?"

"This morning as you slept I hacked into EDI's surveillance protocols and tracked the movements of the people that boarded the Normandy on the night of the binge drinking fornicating steam blowing session." She took a deep breath. "I wished to observe how normal women entice men to have sex with them, and when I saw the same people on Janira's ship, I was unsure what to do!"

"Wait, you telling me that unauthorised civilians have stowaway abord Janira's cruiser?" He pulled away from his Siha, prepared to press the com link to the commander, when she grabbed his wrists.

"They have permission!" Adra squealed, becoming frantic again. "I-I-I am new to command and was unsure what was entailed with the running of Janira's ship and the three people who serve me. Kolyat, Janira and Ralkar."

"Adra, that isn't-"

"I told Janira that whilst I got used to command, and my place on _this_ crew, she was to continue as she did before she met me. Run the ship and the crew however she wanted to." Adra held her head and shook it, ruining all that hard work Thane did to tidy her hair up. "I gave her permission to act as captain!"

"Adra, please remain calm. There is nothing wrong with-" Adra fisted at the front of his jacket, and her eyes turned bright blue.

"I told her to act in my name! I thought this would ensure the ship ran efficiently whilst I observed commander Shepard and learnt how to be a commander myself. This plan backfired! Janira has hired every single person that was brought aboard the Normandy by the rest of the crew to fornicate!" Her body started rocking back and forth on the table and she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs tightly. "Janira reasoned that she was following my orders, continuing to act as a captain should, and included hiring whoever she feels will aid her to complete her mission. To serve me and my agendas!" Adra started sobbing into her knees and Thane hurried around the other side of the table. He crawled up behind her, on the table, put his legs at either side of her petite body and put his arms around her. "I didn't know. I didn't know and now the whole crew are going to hate me because the people they used for a causal release of pent up sexual tension, are going to work with them?! On my order?! They've only just given me a chance Thane. And now I've ruined it!"

"Shhhh Siha." Thane held her tight and stopped her rocking, holding her into his body and cooing by her ear. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"I'm not good with people, but I'm sure I read somewhere that when fornicating with strangers, you have the comforting expectation to _never_ see them again! Now they'll all-"

"Have to be professional and get on with their jobs."

Part of Thane was relieved. He was worried the Normandy was under attack, or she'd fought with someone again and taken it too far. But this? This was inconvenient, but not the end of the world. "Janira should have asked you first before hiring these people. But, a captain can hire whoever they want to. Commander Shepard will accept that. The crew of the Normandy may feel awkward about it, but with time they will grow accustomed to the situation."

"But, but I-"

"Shhhhh Siha. The crew won't hate you. You haven't ruined your chance with them."

Slowly her whimpering and sniffling died down. Adra turned in his arms to look at him and blinked the tears back, watching as the only person who could calm her smile back at her. She looked deep into those fathomless black eyes and blushed as he combed his fingers through her hair again. "That's better Siha. Your heart is so big, it's spilling from your eyes."

"No it isn't." She blinked out of her stupor and tilted her head to one side, turning slightly in his hold. "It is slightly larger than the average woman's heart of my size and build, due to my athletic lifestyle. It is impossible for an organ like the heart to-"

Thick warm lips ghosted across her thin ones. They hovered over hers so the taste of their breathes mixed. She tasted minty, the taste of recently brushed teeth. He must have had a cup of tea before she arrived, as he had a herbal, maybe green tea flavour to him.

"I will help you inform the commander of this development, but it can wait I think."

"What for?"

He chuckled softly, watching her look to his darkened frills and reach for them.

"If you touch me Siha, I will return the gesture." His whisper rumbled through her like feathers over gravel. She shuffled between his legs to kneel before him.

"If you are sure that this development will be ok...then I suppose I could return to my original plan of pursuing sexual activates with you. Because we've agreed to be a couple. And I-"

"Adra." Thane cupped her face and brought her closer to him, making her put her hands on his knees for balance as she was made to lean very close to his face. "Your presence seduces me. No more words now my love."

"I..." he stared into those icy blue eyes and moved his hand from her cheek to hold the back of her head.

Thane wouldn't dare rush this. He wanted to drink in every moment and savour the taste of it. He also didn't want to scare her off by forcing that level of intimacy before she was ready. He couldn't help but look her over and think she looked more than ready. His Siha's hands were trembling on his knees, and she swallowed deeply as she looked to him. Her cheeks were a similar colour to his frills, and she started shifting her hips, like she was uncomfortable in her clothes. "...I think this is going according to plan." Adra released the cutest whimper as he used his hand on the back of her head to reel her in. This time he wasn't gentle with his kiss, but desperate. He'd longed to have her like this, and wasn't going to hold back if he could help it. Adra still supported herself on her knees, but she moved her hands to his chest, pushing his back down on the table.

"Siha." He growled through their lips, and smoothed his hands up the leather of her cat suit until he held her back. "Closer." He pinned and applied pressure to her back, coaxing her into pressing her body against his.

He wanted more. He wanted more of her heat, more of her lips, more of her skin exposed to his seeking hands. Thane tangled his fingers in her hair and slipped the hand on her back to her ass, dragging her body up his and making the decision for her. The soft and eager mewls she made as her tightly packed breasts pressed against his chest, and her groin wriggled against his. Thane's hard cock pressed against her through all that leather and made her cheeks flush even more.

"I-I need, something." She moaned against his lips, her whole body writhing as he pulled her back in for another kiss and slid his tongue into her mouth. She jerked against him at first, unsure what to physically do, when she decided the best course of action was to follow his lead. Adra sucked on his tongue and lips, learning how to kiss with every move he made. She quickly got the hang of it, sliding her tongue with his and nipping every now and then on his bottom lip.

"A-dra." He needed this to continue. He'd seen her naked, he'd held her and now he'd finally got her writhing against him. It was blasphemous to worship her like this with all that leather in the way. So he went for it. Thane deftly grabbed the zipper between her breasts and pulled it all the way down to her belt. She trembled in response, but didn't stop him.

"Undress?" she asked him, like it was a big effort to form the one word question.

"Yes." Thane couldn't resist any longer. In private, he was a very passionate man. He spent most of his life control himself, his body and his feelings. Right now he wanted to lose control and be raw with the woman he loved.

Adra pulled her lips and hands away from him and stumbled backwards off the table. Alarmed he'd done or said the wrong thing he quickly followed her. "Adra?"

"Yes?" Her voice was wispy with her lust, and she was nearly tearing her clothes apart with the urgency she was undressing. Once he realised what she was doing, he started pulling at his own zips and buckles. He didn't even stop once she had finished peeling out of her cat suit and boots. The table became littered with his coat, jacket, trousers and arsenal of concealed weapons until he stood there as naked as she was. He reached for her, but she moved out of his way and started searching her bedding.

"Adra, what's wrong?"

"I concealed the necessary medication for our cross species intercourse in my-found it." She pulled out a pill capsule and quickly took her 'vital medicine'. "We use the cream later on any skin rashes."

Before he could make a comment on the level at which she'd planned this, she staked over to him and looked down at his groin. "Can I touch you?"

Thane sighed with content and took her wrists.

"I am yours Siha. Do with me as you wish." He put her hands against his firm pecks, and released her. Those icy blue eyes seemed to be stuck at half way between aroused, and scientifically curious. Adra took in every tactile feeling of her hands on his body. Her finger tips traced the black stripes of his body, the place where nipples would have been, and then let them drag over the rows of rippling muscles on his abdomen.

She jumped with a soft squeal when Thane placed a strong hand on her neck. "I warned you I'd return the gesture, Siha." He practically purred at her. He held her lithe body closer to his with one hand, and let the other smooth down from her neck to mould around her breast. Adra trembled under his ministrations, captivated in watching him explore her. she'd never seen her body as anything other than being practical for the task of being an assassin or merc. But Thane was appreciating her in a way that she'd never experienced before. She watched him trap her nipples between his index and fused fingers. Adra shuddered with wanton delight as he held her hips closer to his, and brought her groin flush with his. She couldn't help but think how deep her vaginal canal would have to be to accommodate such a large penis as it pressed against her. It was the same shade of brilliant green as the rest of him, with two curved black stripes jutting down from his hips to frame it.

Desire burned in his fathomless eyes, and his hands scorched the skin they touched.

Thane's prayers cooled her chest.

Thane's body ignited it until she thought the flames would consume her.

"Am I...acceptable?"

"Siha." He ground out suddenly, and looked like the last ounce of self control he had was about to slip from his fingers. "You are so beautiful, it must have been heartbreaking for Arashu to let you come to this mortal plain." He kissed her hungrily, using his assault on her lips to push her back against the wall. Once he had her pinned there he kissed and sucked at her neck, noting she seemed to be very sensitive there. Her whole body squirmed between him and the wall. Her hands pawed up his thick biceps, his neck frills and back desperately. "I love you Adra. May I join my body with yours now?" He still worried he'd push her too soon, but she clung to him, her body trembling with the force of her arousal.

"It, it's going to hurt?" Her cheeks burned, like the rest of her body, and she relented to his seeking hands as they hooked under her knees and lifted her up his body and into his arms.

"I will be as gentle as mercy will allow."

"Thane." She gulped, a faint fear buzzing in the back of her head, practically drowned out by the siren of desire aimed towards the stunning Drell.

"Yes Siha?" he carried her against his body and didn't put her down until they reached his bed. He allowed her to slide from his arms and onto the bed as he leaned over it.

"I want you to-to do whatever makes this good for you. Don't ruin it by being too gentle with-" he silenced her with his lips, the ridge of his bottom lip stimulating her further. He pulled the sheets from under her body and shoved it off the bed.

"Being with you will _always_ be perfect."

Adra crawled up the bed, looking up with panting and kiss swollen lips as she was followed by her Drell lover. He truly wanted her. The feeling of electricity charging through her, and the look he gave her, melted away her worries.

"I'm yours Thane." She laid back and reached up to caress his cheeks. Her hands tenderly traced over the edges of his frills and the spiked ridges at the back of his head. She then pulled him down onto her and whimpered as she felt him position himself between her legs. "I-I need you Thane."

"I am yours Siha. Always." Thane held her close to him, one hand pressed into the bed for leverage and the other hooked under her arm to hold her shoulder. "I love you." He shifted his weight onto his forearm under her body, and used his other hand to lift her legs further apart. "I am sorry I couldn't be more patient with you Siha. That is my weakness." He pressed his lips to hers tenderly, distracting her long enough to sneak his fingers between her legs. She spasmed under him and clung to him as he probed her with his fused fingers.

"I-ah-Thane!" he slickened his thumb with her juices and swirled it over her clit. "That-I'm-I think thats-oh."

"Enjoy it Siha." It was taking all he had left not to drive straight into her. He buried his mouth against her neck, sucking and kissing down her collar bone as his fused fingers crooked inside her, making her body thrash once against him. All the while he kept circling his thumb over her nub, enjoying watching how she squirmed and tossed her head from side to side. The noises she was making were orgasmically good. He would relish falling into this memory when he was alone.

Then she made a noise that was better than all the other whimpers and yelps she'd made so far.

She tried to strangle it in her throat, her whole body arching and tensing with the power of it. But he couldn't have that. Thane wanted to hear that sweet noise, so he increased the pace of his thrusting fingers. This tore the noise from her throat. Adra howled with delight at her release. Her toes and fingers were clenched with the force of it, her legs trembling at his sides as she clawed at the bed.

She panted and finally opened her green eyes.

Thane looked at her satisfied and utterly relieved face. Her long raven hair fanned messily around her face, and her thin lips were plump with abuse.

"I-I." Adra gulped and started again. "I enjoyed it."

"Good. You are ready now." Thane lifted her trembling legs back up off the bed and wrapped them around his waist. He proceeded to push the head of his cock against her dripping entrance, but no further.

He couldn't ignore it anymore. "Siha, what colour are your eyes? Really?"

She twitched beneath him, clearly shocked by the sudden change of topic.

"Erm, whatever colour they're supposed to be." She whimpered holding his neck and trying to get him to push forward.

"I have seen you with most eye colours now. I wish to look into your true eyes as I make love to you Siha."

She pined and sagged against the bed, delirious with need and confused as to why this even mattered.

"Why do the colour of my eyes matter to carrying out this act? My eyes aren't even integral to-"

"Please Siha." He whispered against her lips. "It matters to me."

"But..." Adra frowned and looked away from him. "I know my optics have been malfunctioning, but I haven't got the medical equipment needed to fix them. They keep changing when I tense my eyes. I-"

"Can't you turn them off?" He kissed her cheek, coaxing her to return to his gaze. "Why do you have special optics anyway?"

"My eyes...are ugly."

"Siha, _nothing_ about you is ugly."

She stared at him, and shifted her hips, feeling his cock pressed against her, so close to being inside her...it was infuriating.

"You promise not to stop?"

"I promise I won't stop Siha." Thane chuckled and decided to play dirty. He held her hip and pushed another inch inside, making her whole body writhe beneath him. For a moment, he couldn't decide who he was torturing when he stopped. If Thane was any kind of man, he wa a patient one. So took a deep breath and returned to looking down into his love's eyes.

When she realised he wasn't going any further, she huffed with annoyance and hissed up at his smiling face. "Please?"

"Oh, ok." She closed her eyes and lifted her arms up above their bodies. She activated her omni-tool and made quick work of deactivating her optics. "Ok..."

"Show me your eyes Siha." Thane kissed her lips, once, twice, three times, and finally she peered up at him.

The pupils were black. The irises were black, and they had fiery wisps at the edges, attacking the whites of her eyes. He couldn't lie, he _was_ stunned. Whatever he was expecting, that wasn't it.

"...you...you _promised_..." Tears started to build up in those terrifying eyes, and he realised he'd been staring too long.

"Siha, my love, you seem to be forgetting what colour _my_ eyes are." He wiped away her tears with his thumb and held her close, breaking her break down by sheathing himself inside her completely. He groaned at the feeling of being surrounded by her wet heat, fisted at the bed for support. "They are unusual, but _you_ are unusual. And I love that about you."

"AH-a-I-too much!" Adra howled with both delight and burning pain. He was tearing her with his length, and every time he rocked into her she felt a pulse of pain. "We-we have to stop! You're too big for me-I-"

"Don't worry Siha. The first time hurts my love, but after that it will only feel good."

Despite the pain, she wouldn't replace the feeling of having Thane's body joined with hers for the world. He cradled her body to his as he made love to her, whispering soft nothings in her ear in Drell and raining kisses down her lips, jaw and neck. Their sweat mixed and lubricated their bodies as they gyrated together. Adra mapped every muscle flex in his chest and arms as he drove her into the bed. He watched her every movement, took in every noise she made, savoured every sensation she gave him to make a most precious memory.

"OOoooOOoooo-Thane!" she cried out, clawing at the bed above her head and shoving the pillow out of the way. "It-it's feeling good again!" The pain was still there, but she seemed to be getting used to this and her pleasure was drowning out the stinging of her walls being stretched. Instead she felt ripples of fulfilment shoot through her nerves. "Th-Thane I-A-oooooooh!"

"Feel it Siha. Feel my love for you." He felt his release catching up on him, and decided to take drastic action. He licked his fused finger tips and sought out her clit between their writhing bodies.

"AH! Thane!" He found it.

Adra arched against him and screamed with delight. She clung to her green lover and pined with every wave of release that crashed into her. She was still whimpering, praying her thanks to the God that just made love to her when he gripped her hip tightly. She opened her eyes to watch him.

His eyes closed and his thick lips parted ever so. She saw the spasm of his muscles twitching under his scaly green skin as he came. His body tensed and he held her hips against his, staying at full hilt as he rode his orgasm. He was panting as hard as she was, with a slight rasp to it, and slowly half opened his eyes to look down at her. When Thane realised that she'd watched him cum his neck frills darkened considerably. "You're beautiful." Her voice was soft, but full of meaning.

"Not as beautiful as you, Siha." He panted over her, trying to catch his breath and enjoying the view of her breasts rising and falling with her heavy breathing. "So very beautiful."

"You're my Amonkira." Thane tensed, his charcoal eyes blinking down at her.

"That...that is blasphemous Adra." He slowly pulled out of her and shifted to lay on his side next to her.

"No it isn't." Adra mirrored him and caressed his cheek with her finger tips. "I'm your Siha. You're not delusional when you say this. You don't _actually_ think I'm an angel of the goddess Arashu. You call me Siha out of comparison with my attributes." Thane nodded, following her so far. "To me, you are a god. You're the one I follow. You're the lord of hunters to me, on this plain." Adra tucked her messy raven hair behind her ears and closed her eyes. "You are wise, and powerful. You are capable of deadly acts, but only do so to smite the wicked and protect your loved ones. You are beautiful and always know what to say to me. So drawing those comparisons-" Adra opened her eerie eyes again and took her hand back. "-I would call you Amonkira. My lord of the hunt."

Thane chuckled softly and put his arm around his petite little human, pulling her against his chest and sighing when she nuzzled against his body.

"I am honoured that you would think so highly of me Adra. I don't always have the answers though." He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Since you think about it like that, I don't mind you calling me Amonkira in private, but please don't do so in public. It would be inappropriate Adra."

"I understand." Adra kissed his neck softly and happily spooned with him. "Thane...was I...I enjoyed that very much. Did you...?" once he realised what she was trying to ask he leaned back so he could look at her face. Those haunting eyes caught his and he beamed a smile down at her.

"It was wonderful Siha." He held her chin and planted a tender kiss on her lips. "I love you Adra. You are perfect to me."

"Even...you know..." she gulped and pointed at her face. "With eyes like these?"

"Of course. I love all of you Adra."

"Can I activate my optics again now?"

"...I would prefer that you didn't, but I will respect your decision."

Adra nested her face into his neck and clung to him. She felt so safe in his arms. So loved. So precious.

"...why don't you want me to activate my optics again?"

"I am proud of you Siha." The vibrations of his gravelly voice felt so good as they rumbled through his chest and into hers. "I love you, but you need to love yourself as well. That will keep your soul and body together. By hiding your eyes out of shame, you are not being honest with yourself, or your loved ones. In the end, you will be happier when others accept all of you, not just the you they can see."

"...ok." She closed her eyes and hummed against him. "As long as the crew trust me, and you love me, I'll be ok with any reaction to my eyes."

They enjoyed each others' arms and silence for quite for some time before either of them moved. Adra pulled back first and looked up into his adoring black eyes. "I...love you Thane." The smile that took over his face was wide and filled with devotion. "So you're not allowed to leave me."

"Siha..." the smile fell and a distant sadness flickered through his eyes. "...for all the time I have left, I am yours. Every moment I have, I give to you. But...you _know _I don't have long left." Her face gave nothing away, but she felt a jolt of pain in her chest.

"I know. We should...fit a life time into 18 months."

"I like the sound of that." He kissed her lips, and didn't stop even when he tasted her tears. They held onto each other tightly, knowing they wouldn't get anywhere near enough of these moments together.

When they finally stopped kissing through Adra's tears, she turned onto her other side so Thane could spoon against her and they could rest together.

Adra waited until she heard the soft rasping breathing of Thane as he slept, before letting more silent tears fall from her eyes. Her eyelids lowered, but not before her daunting black flamed eyes flashed red once, before closing.


End file.
